


The Fog Dissipates

by mlly_wright



Series: The Fog Collection [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Will Graham, Bottoming from the Top, Breathplay, Cannibalism Play, Consensual Non-Consent, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink if you squint, Docking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Headspace, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sexual Identity, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slowest build on the planet, There will be blood., Top Hannibal, Whipping, Will is so over the talking!, no longer squinting for daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 48,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlly_wright/pseuds/mlly_wright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-season 3.  All healed, Will recognizes who he has become since the night of The Great Red Dragon.  With all the other changes he has experienced, he also begins to question his sexuality.  It isn’t that he suddenly has desire for men; he just knows that he desires Hannibal.  Will just has no real clue how to explore it.  With Hannibal’s unbridled patience and self-control, he is more than willing to help good Will through his sexual exploration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel as if I owe so many of you wonderful people something back since I have been reading all your works since day one. So here it is: my first fanfic, ever. My goals here are to explore the reality of the M/M physical act; I want to depict how one man full of curiosity works with another that is so in tune with the physical body. So yeah, expect this to get graphic and descriptive. (And good god, I am female so much of this will be through research, and/or personal experience with men. Don’t hate.)
> 
> I am not going to lie: I am not a creative writer, by any means. Writing dialogue is difficult for me and I am pretty certain that in some places, it will suck. But I write to give myself a release from the work day so I am not interested in perfection, only that someone enjoys the story of these two as much as I have enjoyed it. I am not done but I have ideas where this is going so expect the tags to change. 
> 
> So yeah. Guess I will at least post the first chapter to see if anyone is interested?

**Chapter 1**

It isn’t that Will is homophobic; he has nothing against people that desire the same gender.  Or no gender or at all.  Or that even have no desire at all.  He has actually never had an opinion one way or the other.  He is just aware that every sexual interaction he has ever had—as limited as they have been—have all been with women.  He has never given a desire toward men a thought.  He is only giving it a thought now to try to imagine if there were any men in his life he could be intimately sexual with. Jack?  Price or Zeller?  Some of the cops he has known on the force?  None of them.  There is not one man that he knows or has known that he can imagine being in a sexual situation with. The thought of it doesn’t repulse him or make him cringe or scare him.  He just feels…nothing.

But then he met Hannibal. 

Now, Will finds that even just the thought of kissing Hannibal makes him grow hard.

So he is thinking that he isn’t attracted to men at all.  He is just attracted to…Hannibal.  It’s him, specifically. It’s everything they have become to each other that has made this new desire in him grow. 

He is beginning to wonder if The Great Red Dragon has done this.  The Dragon stripped him down, brought out that thirst in him, allowed for the curiosity in him to rise, to be born.  Did stripping who he was away from that place that trampled his inquisitiveness down…did this free him enough to finally recognize desires he had previously been burying?

He tries to think of when he first thought of kissing Hannibal.  Was it before The Red Dragon? Was there a time there at all, when he sat in Hannibal’s office back in Baltimore or over the dinners Hannibal made, did he ever give thoughts of tasting Hannibal’s lips on his own?

Will stirs his coffee.

He looks out across the Vltava River. Their apartment, Hannibal made sure, overlooks water; his attempt at not bringing too much newness into Will’s life, trying to offer some sense of familiarity.  They had talked about settling into a place that is surrounded by water or moving into a rural setting so Will can gather a collection of strays once again but until things settle with the FBI, Hannibal thought it best to stay hidden in plain sight as he always has so for now, it’s Prague. Not quite Florence but still, metropolitan enough that the feel of old Europe is there as are connections to all the things they will need to rebuild a new life for themselves: banks and underground forgers for illegal documentation.

Those first few weeks of healing, Will pulling Hannibal out of the water and finding shelter until they were healed enough to move, those were clinical days for both of them.  It was certainly physical enough—caring for each other’s wounds, sleeping close together for warmth.  There was no time for desire; that time was for healing thoroughly enough so they could get out of the country and as far away as possible from Jack Crawford who they expected would not trust Francis Dolarhyde’s running video of them falling to their death over the edge of the cliff.  They both knew, until Crawford found their bodies, he would not trust that they were truly dead.

Chiyoh, of course, was the one Hannibal called once he was alert enough and functioning.  She got them the necessary paperwork and enabled them to leave the country. Hannibal and Will bounced around until settling in Prague and now that enough time had passed and their injuries were just a part of their shared story, Will afforded himself the time to consider where he and Hannibal existed in each others’ lives.

Hannibal had asked him one night when they were convalescing in one of the housing developments they found themselves safe enough to hide in those first few nights: “You pulled us off that cliff, Will. Were you so determined to end our lives?”

“That wasn’t the goal, no.”  Will answered.

“What did you envision for us, then?”

Will didn’t know.  He only knew that The Dragon’s video would record their movement and jumping—falling—from the edge is what Jack Crawford would see and report back to the FBI.  At that moment, he really did see the beauty, just as he had told Hannibal. And he wanted to go away with Hannibal: away from The Dragon, away from Jack, away from Molly, away from the edge of that cliff that he pulled them over.  And if he had died in the fall, he would die with Hannibal.

Hannibal seemed to accept Will’s uncertainty. The reference to that night never came up again in conversation.  It seemed that when they discussed any intentions, they were for their future, where they would go and how they would get there.  Will wasn’t even certain Hannibal knew what their future together was, or at least, he never voiced it to Will.

But now Will is starting to question his future with Hannibal, trying to define for himself what their relationship is, what they are to each other.  He knew he would stay with Hannibal; he would not make the mistake of separation again. He just wasn’t certain in what _form_ , what it might _look like_. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hannibal,” Will said aloud, getting his attention.
> 
> “Hmmm” Hannibal hummed, not looking up, immersed in something on his iPad. 
> 
> “Have you ever kissed a man?” Will asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing kudos left after posting less than 1000 words with my first chapter has prompted me to work faster at getting this fic completed soon. And at posting the second chapter only a day later. Good god, this whole writing fanfic thing is addictive.

Will’s conscious awareness of when he started looking at Hannibal differently only made itself clear once they settled in Prague. Will came down for breakfast one morning, having woken to the smell of Hannibal’s cooking. They had established a pattern by this point; Hannibal was usually up before Will and often used the smell of breakfast to rouse his roommate.  Will wondered if he did this to avoid entering Will’s bedroom.  There was no spoken rule about not entering each other’s bedrooms, yet they both seemed to understand that such a space was private and neither man dishonored this idea.  Will expected it could be from the time they had been on the run, living in such extreme closeness that once they settled in the sizable apartment both men reveled in a space of their own once again.

As Will sat at the kitchen island usually reserved for breakfast and lunch, Hannibal handed him a mug of coffee. It was then that Will looked up and for the first time and noticed Hannibal had stopped shaving. Hannibal must have noticed his pause, the mug of coffee still held out to Will.

“Is there something askew, Will?” Hannibal asked.

Will accepted the coffee and took a swallow. “Huh?” 

“You are looking at me strangely.” Hannibal said as he turned to plate the breakfast he had been cooking.

“I just…”  Will stammered.  “You…you grew a beard.”

Hannibal placed breakfast in front of Will. “Yes,” he chuckled. “It hardly grew overnight. I am amazed you are only noticing it now.” 

Will did notice.  It was a beautiful dusty brown with two large stripes of grey. The placement of the grey forced Will’s eyes to look at Hannibal’s chin and follow the stripes up to his lips. For the first time, Will looked, seriously looked, at Hannibal’s lips.  They were sharp, like his cheekbones.  They weren’t plump like Molly’s when he kissed her, which is what made Will curious to taste them, to feel on his tongue how different Hannibal’s lips might be from Molly’s.

“You are still staring Will,” Hannibal said as he sat down to join Will for breakfast.

“Sorry,” Will responded, and focused then on his breakfast.

They spent many days in those early months with Hannibal reading or sketching and Will reading or working on his fishing lures for when he is back in the water.  They held discussions, sometimes long into the evening hours. They took their time researching too, where they would end up next, knowing that Prague was not their final destination. As Italy would eventually be a destination once they knew Jack Crawford wasn’t so close, Will studied the language with Hannibal often quizzing him at the end of the day. 

It was a few weeks after that breakfast in which Will began imagining the taste of Hannibal’s mouth.  That day, Will was distracted.  They both sat in the living room, the apartment not quite large enough for a library or den.  It was certainly something Hannibal had mentioned top of his list for the house they planned to settle in.  Will had a book in his hands but couldn’t stop himself from watching Hannibal as he flipped through screens on his iPad.  Hannibal had shaved his beard since that day and while Will mourned the loss of it, he did have a clearer view of Hannibal’s lips.

“Hannibal,” Will said aloud, getting his attention.

“Hmmm” Hannibal hummed, not looking up, immersed in something on his iPad. 

“Have you ever kissed a man?” Will asked. He had wanted to ask for weeks since that morning and at that very moment he decided he was no longer going to sit in silence and wonder.

Hannibal put his iPad down and took up his glass of wine.  He took a sip and held it in his hand before he responded. “What makes you ask such a question, Will?”

Will put his book down.  He couldn’t detect Hannibal’s tone and suddenly worried he had offended him.  “I’m sorry,” Will said, stumbling over his words.  “I guess that is way too personal a question to ask.  I shouldn’t have asked.”

Hannibal sat back.  “William,” he started, Will not unaware of the use of his full name.  “With all that we have been through, all that we have shared, I would think a question such as this is not nearly as personal as the blood we have shed together.”

“I thought I might have offended you with my question,” Will said.  He continued, “You know my empathy has always worked least with you…I could never detect your thoughts the way I could others.  Even less so since The Dragon.”

“I expect,” Hannibal replied, “It is because once we met with The Dragon, your emotions now so keenly align with mine that detecting differences between us is difficult, as there are very few.”

“Are you saying that The Dragon made me more like you, Hannibal?”

“No, not what I am saying at all, Will” Hannibal responded.  He finished his wine and sat back.  “Actually, I think it is more introspect than that.  I believe The Dragon helped guide you toward your full Becoming, Will. Our evening with Francis brought you to clarity and helped you realize all of which you are capable. Everything that you are now has always been present within you.  Your actions, your emotions, your desires since that night have been easier for you to access as any fog that might have blocked them before has dissipated. You own your emotions, Will. When I say your emotions align with mine, I argue now that it has always been as so.  It is only now with the dissipation of fog that you are recognizing them and allowing such emotions and desires to emerge.”

Will listened closely.  He realized that everything Hannibal was speaking to him fully responded to how he had been feeling since that night with The Great Red Dragon. While Will had been thinking of it as darkness, he liked the reference Hannibal gave it: his Becoming.  Was this shift in who he was, how he had been feeling, the things he had been thinking, was this because of this “dissipation of fog” as Hannibal described?  Is this desire he was finding stirring in him something that had always been there?

They sat in silence for some time; Hannibal refilled his own glass, Will sipped the remainder of his wine slowly. Will knew that Hannibal was allowing him time to think on the things they had discussed.  He had been in therapy long enough with Hannibal that Will knew he was allowing him time to process this new information. And it was a lot to take in. At that moment, Will was appreciating that Hannibal knew him so well, was not pushing him to say anything more.

It was only when they ended the afternoon and headed into the evening that Will realized Hannibal had never answered his question.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are there other changes you recognize in yourself, Will?”
> 
> “Actually,” Will began. “There have been. I find myself more…curious than I have ever been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, you people. I love EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU. 
> 
> I don't know the protocol....I see people posting one chapter a week and SHIT...I just want to post a new chapter every hour. This whole writing fanfic thing? it is addicting as fuck.
> 
> ETA: that's TWICE i have noted how addicting writing fanfic is. Can you tell I am having fun?!

Dinner that evening was simple leg of lamb. Real lamb. Will knew that Hannibal preferred to prepare his favored style of meat but it wasn’t until they arrived in Prague that Hannibal was physically ready to take on a hunt. However, the limited space in the apartment did not allow for the proper preparation area that Hannibal preferred. Will knew that once they settled in their next location, this would be an issue up for discussion.

“This is amazing as usual, Hannibal.” Will said, going in for another helping.

Hannibal smiled. “It always pleases me to see you eat a full plate, Will. Anything I can prepare to have you fill it a second time and I know to catalogue the recipe for repeated meals. If repetition doesn’t bore you, that is.”

Will smiled, swallowed and said, “Hannibal, nothing you can ever do would bore me. I think you would know that by now.”

Hannibal picked up his wine glass. “You once told me that I was not that interesting. Do you remember?”

Will laughed aloud. “Yes. In my foolishness, I remember making that statement. Though to be fair, that was before.”

“Before? Before what, Will?” Hannibal asked.

“Before my ‘Becoming,’ as you put it. Before my ‘fog dissipated.’”

“Are there other changes you recognize in yourself, Will?”

“Actually,” Will began. “There have been. I find myself more…curious than I have ever been.”

“Curious.” Hannibal repeated. He began clearing plates.

“Yes,” Will started, helping to clear the table. “Curious about a lot of things. Things that I feel much freer to explore now that my ‘fog has lifted.’ I am still curious, for example, to know if you have ever kissed a man. You never answered me.”

Hannibal began preparing the leftover food for lunch the next day, clearing the kitchen. “Why don’t we transfer this conversation to the living room with a brandy?” Hannibal asked, already reaching for two snifters.

“Are you avoiding the question, Hannibal?”

“Not at all” Hannibal smiled. “I just think it best we are comfortable for what I expect will be a lengthy conversation.”

Will settled into a corner of the couch, Hannibal in a chair. He took a sip and began, “So we can attribute your Becoming to this new curiosity, Will? You said you were curious about many things. What prompted this specific question?”

Will thought for moment while Hannibal watched him. Will took a sip of his brandy and looked across the span of the living room. He could see the lights from the Charles Bridge through the French doors that opened onto their balcony. “I have never kissed a man. I have never wanted to. I have never even considered it. But since The Dragon, since that night, since…since being here in Prague, I have been thinking about how different it might be to kissing a woman.”

Hannibal looked at Will. “It is not as…” Hannibal paused as he tried to think of a word. Will had never heard Hannibal stumble with his English. “It is sometimes not as soft” Hannibal said.

Will took another sip of his brandy. “So you have? Kissed a man?”

“Yes.”

“More than once?” Will asked. He couldn’t tell if it was the brandy or the conversation making him warm.

“Several times. Several different men.” Hannibal responded.

“So…” Will started, trying to decide how to word his next question. “So would you consider yourself bisexual? I mean, I know you were with Alana and I assume you and Bedelia were together in the same way so that would make you, what…bisexual, not gay, right?”

“I don’t choose to label myself as such, Will. I enjoy the physicality of intimacy with others when the time suits me. The gender is unimportant. Why do you want to know this of me?”

Will fidgeted in the cushion. Swallowed and looked directly at Hannibal: “I have been imagining what it might be like to kiss you.” Hannibal looked at Will, encouraging him to continue. “Bedelia told me that you were in love with me.”

Hannibal took a sip of his brandy. “Bedelia has not been known for her truths but of this, she has been truthful.”

“Then why, Hannibal?” Will began, “Why, after all this time we have been together, why haven’t you tried to be with me intimately?”

“You mean with you physically I assume, Will? Sexually? Because I will argue that we have been intimate for some time.”

“Well, yes. I suppose you are right.” Will sighed. He thought about the intimacy Hannibal referred to. They have spent many nights since The Dragon talking about their past, the forgiveness that is now between them. “Hannibal, if it is true that you are in love with me, why haven’t we been physical?”

“I hardly think either of us has been capable, Will” Hannibal started, “My gunshot wound has left me rather sluggish. And it is only recently that you have been able to ingest solid foods again.”

“Hannibal, we have been in Prague for over a month. And if you recall, it was a damn physical trip to make. ”

Hannibal thought back to the effort it took for them to cross the Atlantic. This time, Hannibal sighed. “It is for the very reason that you stated earlier, Will. You noted that you have never been with a man, never had any interest in men nor had you even considered it. I simply did not want to make you uncomfortable, to impose my desire on you. I know that others’ emotions have been imposed on you for so long, I did not want to be to you what others have been.”

“Hannibal,” Will leaned forward. “You could never be to me what others have been. You are so unlike anyone I have ever met. What we have together…what I have discovered with you is nothing like I have ever known with anyone.”

Hannibal took in what Will said and carefully crafted his response. “Will, I am content with our relationship as it is. If we never take our intimacy to a level of physicality, I would still be content. To merely have a life lived with you in it is all that is important to me.”

“But what if I want more?” Will asked in a whisper. 

Hannibal leaned forward. “What is it that you want, William? Ask me. Anything that you want of me, I will offer you.”

“I want…” Will began slowly. He knew what he wanted. Not to find out how different kissing a man would be from kissing a woman; he wanted to know how different it was from kissing Hannibal to anything he had ever known. 

“I want to kiss you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you certain this is what you want, Will?” Hannibal asked.
> 
> “Yes. I’ve given this a lot of thought, Hannibal. I’m sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did I mention I have no beta? it's not because I think i am brilliant. It's because I have no patience...I just want to publish a new chapter every day and waiting for a beta to offer suggestions is like coitus interruptus...this is already a slow build. do you really want it any slower?
> 
> *sigh* even I want these two to do it already. But you know...Hannigraham. never normal.

Will recognized at that moment that his request would change the way he and Hannibal related to each other.  And then he recognized that pretty much every interaction he and Hannibal have ever had has changed the way they related to each other.  His emotions for this man have run the gamut from indifference to anger; that Hannibal held back his own desire out of respect for Will’s comfort brought out Will’s empathy.  He felt the protective arm of Hannibal in so many ways; how Hannibal intercepted Jack in the ways he had was example enough where Will recognized how the psychiatrist considered Will’s agency, so different from those early years of their relationship. 

“Are you certain this is what you want, Will?” Hannibal asked. 

“Yes. I’ve given this a lot of thought, Hannibal.  I’m sure.”

Hannibal placed his brandy on the table beside his chair.  Will leaned back into the couch as Hannibal got up and came over to him. His heart started to beat faster as Hannibal sat down next to him. 

Will could feel the heat between them as Hannibal leaned into him.  Hannibal brought his hand behind Will’s head and pulled Will in. Will closed his eyes and suddenly felt Hannibal’s tongue on his mouth as Hannibal licked across Will’s bottom lip. It was slow and Will’s breath caught in Hannibal’s.  Will opened his mouth slightly and he could taste Hannibal’s tongue touch his, the taste of brandy present.

Hannibal stopped and leaned away a bit.  “Will?” he asked, not certain if he should continue.

“I’m OK, Hannibal. Please.”

Hannibal pulled him closer and Will could taste his tongue again.  He moaned into Hannibal’s mouth.  They stayed close like this, Hannibal’s tongue licking across Will’s, rolling around it.  Will reached up and put his hand on the side of Hannibal’s face.  His skin was not soft as Will was used to when kissing; he could feel stubble starting and the difference and unfamiliarity actually aroused Will. It also gave him a feeling of assertiveness for the first time since Hannibal sat next to him. Will opened his mouth and took Hannibal’s bottom lip between in his own and began to suck.

Will thought the moment was unlike any he had felt.  One hand in his lap, the other on Hannibal’s cheek, holding onto him while Hannibal let himself be tasted by Will.  Hannibal had one hand behind Will’s head and the other on the top of Will’s thigh. With Hannibal holding him in place like this, he understood what Hannibal meant when he said kisses between men were not always soft.  It was, at first, with licks and heat.  But now the kiss was assertive, full of power.  Hannibal was all angles and edges and Will just wanted to taste every plain of his face, his mouth.  Will began to fidget, feeling the heat from the kiss travelling through his body.  Hannibal’s grip on the back of Will’s head grew tighter, his fingers in his curls pulling Will closer.  Will sucked harder in response.  At that moment, a moan came from Hannibal’s mouth.  The moan ran through Will and he felt himself growing hard. Hannibal stopped and pulled back.

“What? What?” Will asked in a panic. “What did I do?” 

Hannibal rubbed Will’s leg. “shhh.  You did nothing wrong, William” he said quietly, his head down.

“So why did you stop?” Will was trying to catch his breath. He was flush while Hannibal seemed calm. Hannibal leaned his forehead on Will’s. “I don’t want to push you to do anything you are not comfortable doing.”

“Hannibal. I am comfortable. You’re not pushing me. I’m the one that asked!” Will laughed. He slowly pulled Hannibal’s hand on his leg closer to his groin.  He wanted Hannibal to know how hard he was.  Hannibal pulled his hand back.

“No, Will.”

Will looked at Hannibal, confused.  Hannibal brought his hand from behind Will’s head and cupped his chin in his hand. “This is new to you, Will. By your own acknowledgement, you have never been with a man, never been interested in being physical with a man. I think it best we take this slow.”

Will was flustered, his hardness not diminishing.  He looked at Hannibal’s lap and he could see a hardness there.  Hannibal noticed where Will’s gaze went. 

“Hannibal,” Will started. “I feel good.  I feel OK.  This is OK with me.  **I don’t want to stop**.”

Hannibal sat upright and moved his hand away from Will’s chin and thigh.  “Will,” he said, “ **I** need to stop.”  And he got up and walked out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell my, my good Will, what do you know about the sexual acts between men?” Hannibal asked before taking a sip of wine.
> 
> “What do you mean? Like, how men fuck?” Hannibal winced at his language. Will had no desire to play nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just added a mess of new tags. Not so much for this chapter but as this fic continues. Be warned. The chapters, also, will get longer as I continue.

Will didn’t sleep well that night.  Not only because Hannibal had left him rock hard without any release but because Hannibal had left him sitting alone in the living room worried that he had offended him, crossed the line somehow in his request.  That Hannibal got up and walked out of the room without further comment confused Will; Hannibal never being one to pass up the opportunity to hash out issues over discussion.  He finally fell asleep, though it was not a fitful sleep.

Will woke on his own, without the usual smell of breakfast. When he made it to the kitchen, Hannibal was not there.  He had left a breakfast casserole on the stove with a note that he would be out, doing research at the National Gallery for the day.  Will spent the day reading but without focus.  He finally gave up mid-afternoon and tried working on a lure he had been stringing for a week.  As the day went on, he found himself getting angrier and angrier with Hannibal.  Hannibal arrived back at the apartment right around dinner time.

“What the fuck Hannibal?!” Will had asked before Hannibal even had his coat off.

“Hello Will. I know you must be angry with me. I do understand.” Hannibal said as he hung up his coat and headed into the living room with his bag.

“Do you, Hannibal? Do you really?” Will followed him into the living.

“Sit down, William” Hannibal said calmly.  “Let me pour you some wine and we’ll discuss things.”  Will moved to the couch, the exact same placement he was in the previous evening. Hannibal handed him his wine and sat in the same chair.

“Let me begin by apologizing,” Hannibal started.  Will opened his mouth and Hannibal lifted his hand to indicate he should allow him to speak. Will took a sip of his wine, instead. “You came to me with a request and I told you I would meet you with anything you asked of me.  I have failed you.  I should not have left your presence last night without discussing the issues that stirred in my mind.”

“Yeah. You know, you just got up and walked out.  You left me…” Will began and Hannibal held his hand up again, interrupting.  “William, calm yourself” Hannibal said sternly. Will found himself quieting down and leaning back into the cushion.

“Tell my, my good Will, what do you know about the sexual acts between men?” Hannibal asked before taking a sip of wine.

“What do you mean? Like, how men fuck?” Hannibal winced at his language. Will had no desire to play nice. He was frustrated and not just because of the interruption from the previous evening.  “I’m not ignorant, Hannibal.  Just because I’ve never fucked a man before doesn’t mean I don’t know what happens, how it works.  I encountered enough of it in my work with the Bureau.  I’m sure you know this.  So I’m not certain why you are asking.”

“I think you know in theory, Will.  I am asking if you know the specifics.”

“Hannibal, I have seen a cock other than my own before.  Don’t insult me.  Why are you asking me this? 

“I don’t think you have thought this through,” Hannibal answered.

“Hannibal!” Will laughed.  “Why is this such a big deal? 

“How was our kiss for you, William?” Hannibal asked. 

Will sat back and gave it thought.  “It was what you said: not soft.  And I liked that. It was…forceful…there was power in the kiss.  In our kiss.”

“Yes. There was.”

“Hannibal, what’s going on? Why are you asking me this? Why did you stop us?”

Hannibal sat back then. Will waited.  He knew Hannibal had something to say so he gave him time to format his thoughts.  Finally after some time, Hannibal began.  “Will, I know that you understand the mechanics of how intercourse between two men functions. And I expect that you have an idea of the vast differences between intercourse with men and intercourse with women. I would like to know if you gave thought to anything beyond a kiss between us.”

Will took his time answering. “Well, mostly just kissing—that’s what I’ve been thinking about the most.  And I’m not going to lie, Hannibal: it far exceeded what I imagined. I just wish there were more of it.”

Hannibal got up to refill his wine.  He then refilled Will’s.   He sat back down and Will waited for him to speak.  “I told you that I am happy simply living a life with you in it.  If we never reach an intimacy that is physical again, I will still be content with you merely being a part of my life.”

“You sound as if you think kissing me was a bad idea, Hannibal.”

“I am just uncertain that you know what you are asking for,” Hannibal said quietly. Will shifted.  Hannibal could tell he was getting impatient. “I…I don’t know…” Hannibal sighed and rubbed his hand over his chin.  “Will…should we take this growing intimacy any further, I don’t know that I will be able to keep myself to the pace you might need from me in order to attend to some of these desires you are so curious to explore.” 

“What are you saying, Hannibal?”  Will asked, smirking. “That being with me arouses you and your iron-clad self-control might be teetering a bit?”

Hannibal looked at his lap. “I found myself…” He hesitated before he continued. “I found myself enraptured in your kiss in a way I did not expect.  I got a bit…aggressive with you and for that, I apologize.”

Will laughed. “Hannibal, that’s what made the kiss so amazing!  That you didn’t hold back! I mean, there were two of us there, goddammit!  I was just as present as you were.”

Hannibal looked up at Will and got up from the chair.  He came over to the couch and sat next to him.  “Will. You need a man for your first time that isn’t going to…”  Hannibal let his sentence trail off. 

“What Hannibal? Isn’t going to what?”

Hannibal took Will’s hands in his and looked into his eyes.  “That isn’t going to hurt you, William.  I don’t know that should we continue…that I can restrain myself from being too aggressive with you.”

“I don’t want you to…” Will began.  Hannibal gripped his hands, tighter.  “Will. Stop.  You don’t know what you are saying.  Sex between two men, especially two men that are strong in the ways we are…it can be…without proper preparation…it can be violent.”

At first, Will smirked at this.  Then he laughed. He pulled his hands out of Hannibal’s and stood up.  He rubbed his hands through his hair then turned and faced Hannibal.  “Do you know the last thing Chiyoh said to me before I left the states to come find you?”  Hannibal kept his eyes on Will.  “She said that violence is what I understand.  She’s right, you know.  It’s why Jack Crawford hired me, because I not only could see what other agents could see, I could understand it.  Then I met you. You brought me to an understanding of violence in a whole new way.  And what we have between us, Hannibal?  It can never be violent.  I told you that night on the cliff that it was beautiful.  And I meant it.”  Will was pacing around the living room, Hannibal’s eyes still following him.  “You think I’m scared of how ‘aggressive’ you could get with me? I’m not.  Maybe before The Dragon I would have been. Maybe before The Dragon I would have run from you if you came after me in the ways I now hope you do. But keep in mind Hannibal, there are two of us here…you may be content with nothing physical between us but you said it yourself:  the fog has dissipated. I see much more clearly now.”

Will then lunged across the living room and toward Hannibal.  Will took Hannibal’s face in his hands and crashed their mouths together.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hannibal, “ Will moaned. “What are you doing to me?” he whispered, leaning his face against Hannibal’s.
> 
> “You requested this, William” Hannibal replied, his voice gruff. “I will hold back if you choose, but once this begins I will no longer stop.”
> 
> Will leaned deeper into Hannibal. He held the back of Hannibal’s head, running his fingers through his hair. “What do we do next?”
> 
> “We don’t stop” Hannibal said and pulled Will’s mouth to his again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. They get to it. Though I did mention this is the "slowest build on the planet" so this is just the start.

Hannibal was thrown back by the physical assertiveness of Will’s lunge.  He had no choice but to open his mouth to the onslaught of Will’s tongue. Will forced it in with a pace that had Hannibal burn.  The two men played at competition like this, tongues darting and poking, rolling around each other. Hannibal pulled Will close to him, across his lap.  He would have held him on his lap had he been a smaller man but his lanky size only allowed for him to straddle Hannibal sideways, his ass on the couch cushions next to Hannibal, but across his legs.  Hannibal’s left arm wrapped around his legs to hold him in place while his right arm came up to cradle Will, not allowing him to fall.  Will had his arms wrapped around Hannibal’s neck and was holding him in place, fearing the older man would stop him before he was ready to let go.

Will moaned, not holding back the physical reaction his body was having.  He could feel his growing erection and crept closer to Hannibal.  The older man held him tighter while they continued battle with their tongues.  Hannibal could taste the wetness in Will’s mouth and swallowed his saliva down, tasting Will’s favored whiskey, knowing then that Will was drinking while waiting for Hannibal’s return that evening.  The taste of the whiskey was strong and burned Hannibal’s mouth as he licked around Will’s tongue, trying to taste every nuance of the inside of Will’s mouth.

The aggression of Will’s hold on him only forced Hannibal into kissing Will harder, his tongue thrusting even deeper into Wills’ mouth. The act took Will’s breath away and when he opened his mouth wider to moan again, Hannibal shifted his tongue back and then bit down on Will’s bottom lip, hard.  Will shrieked, the bite stunning him in his place and he jumped, startled. Hannibal held onto him tighter as he reveled in the taste of the blood, the metallic coppery blend with Wills’ saliva, already infused with whiskey.  Before he could recognize the pace of it, Hannibal felt himself instantly grow hard, the blood pulsing through his cock, the rush of it painful enough to be pleasant.

Will could feel Hannibal’s hardness below him and taste the blood that filled their mouths.  He pulled back.  “Hannibal, “ Will moaned.  “What are you doing to me?” he whispered, leaning his face against Hannibal’s.

“You requested this, William” Hannibal replied, his voice gruff.  “I will hold back if you choose, but once this begins I will no longer stop.”

Will leaned deeper into Hannibal. He held the back of Hannibal’s head, running his fingers through his hair.  “What do we do next? 

“We don’t stop” Hannibal said and pulled Will’s mouth to his again. 

The two men kissed like this, hard and aggressive. Hannibal was sucking on Will’s lip until the taste of blood was no longer present.  Will knew his lip had swelled; he could taste the pain of it. He reflected back to those moments after The Dragon had cut him, his cheek raw and ripped open. While they fought The Dragon that night, Will swallowed blood with every inhale.  Now, this moment with Hannibal and any blood that was drawn was given to him, to the man that drew it.  Hannibal drank it down, left Will’s mouth dry with a burn of need for more. Will wanted Hannibal to taste him like this, to take every breath of his and make it his own. If this is the preface of the possibilities between the two men, Will wanted more.

Hannibal finally pulled back, yet held Will in place. Will felt as if he had only known this man in that moment, with the taste of his tongue on his own. Will swallowed and looked at Hannibal. “Holy shit.”

Hannibal chuckled. “Yes.  Not as eloquent as I would have placed it but yes, it was indeed an impressive kiss.  Tell me, William, is this what you expected of two men?”

Will leaned into Hannibal, moving closer to his lap, almost straddling him.  “OK. I admit this is not at all what I imagined.  I like that you take charge; I don’t think I ever experienced that with a woman. Even with Margo, and she came to take what she wanted.”  Will leaned his head on Hannibal.  “I also like that you let me lead too, but that you didn’t expect me to.  The women I have been with, and I admit that my experience is not as vast as some men’s” Will chuckled, the swelling of his bottom lip keeping him from out right laughing.  “The women I have been with counted on me to lead and I sometimes just didn’t feel…” Will stopped 

“What Will?” Hannibal asked, his hands in Will’s hair.

“Strong enough,” Will whispered, leaning into Hannibal’s touch.

Hannibal put his mouth near Will’s ear and whispered: “You have fought The Great Red Dragon.  And won.  You _are_ strong, William” and with that, he roughly pulled Will’s head back by his hair and brought his mouth to Will’s throat. Will moaned, the shock of pain to his head running through him and landing in his cock, reminding him that his hardness had not diminished.  His moan was taken by Hannibal who bit into his throat, a nip, not as strong as the bite to his lip but enough that Will felt the sharpness of Hannibal’s teeth.

“Fuck, Hannibal.” Will said through gritted teeth. Hannibal’s bite tightened. “Fuck!” Will, louder this time.

Hannibal let up, his mouth near Will’s ear. “Tell me, William.” He whispered, his voice deep, thick with accent.  “Tell me what you want.”

Will moved so he was now sitting in Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal still had one hand on Will, holding him in place, his other hand in Will’s hair pulling, tugging on the curls. Will put his head back and to the side, baring his throat to Hannibal.  He heard a sound come from Hannibal, low in his throat as if it were a growl. “Harder,” Will whispered. He could feel Hannibal’s smile against his throat.

And then Hannibal bit down.

Will felt the bite into the side of his throat. His moan was loud, physical, and merged with a cry of pain.  The strength of Hannibal’s bite deepened and Will grabbed Hannibal, his hands squeezing into the flexed muscles that held him in place.  Will mewed then and he felt Hannibal buck up into him, could feel Hannibal’s hardness grind into his ass.  Will tried to move his head, to close up the space that offered his throat and it only made Hannibal force his head back, baring his throat even more.

Then Will felt the skin break.

Will screamed out a cry.  He wiggled in Hannibal’s lap, trying to get away from Hannibal’s mouth. He heard Hannibal snarl, gravelly and deep, “Settle, William” and Hannibal tightened his grip.  Will stopped squirming and let Hannibal hold him in place. He felt fingers pull on his hair, holding his head back as Hannibal began to suck.

Will could feel blood rushing to the surface, could hear Hannibal breathing heavy, tasting more of Will’s blood. Will moaned, his cock growing even harder as Hannibal continued to lick, allowing no time for the blood to drip, each time it surfaced on his throat, Hannibal swallowed it down.

“Hannibal” Will moaned, squirming. “It hurts, Hannibal. Please.”

“I warned you, William,” Hannibal breathed, still licking at Will’s throat. “Be calm.  It’s only a bite.” 

“Hurts…oh god…”  Will cried out once more, squeezing again at Hannibal, the muscularity of his arms defined under Will’s grip.  “Not there…” he cried before grabbing the arm that held him down and pulling it into his lap.  “Here,” he keened. “It hurts _here_ Hannibal.  Please. Touch me here.”

Hannibal opened his palm and pushed it down into Will’s lap.  He felt Will’s cock respond, quivering under his touch.  “William,” Hannibal whispered, his mouth moving to Will’s lips.  He began licking, his tongue touching Will’s once again as he palmed Will’s cock.

Will shifted again, lifting his hips to push his cock harder into Hannibal’s hand.  They began kissing, their tongues continuing the battle for power as Hannibal unzipped Will’s pants.  Pulling out his cock, Hannibal spoke into Will’s mouth: “You are so incredibly hard for me, William.”

“Yes.  For you…” Will whined.  “Hannibal. Please.”

“So beautiful, William.”  Hannibal wrapped his hand around Will’s cock. The shaft long and thin, Hannibal began to stroke Will, up and down from the base to the tip. Will sobbed, barely able to handle the pressure from Hannibal’s grip—strong, hot.  Hannibal continued talking to Will as he stroked his cock while pausing in between words to lick at Will’s mouth.  “For so long I have desired you…never thought any opportunity…would offer the chance…” his hand still in Will’s curls. Will was breathing hard and Hannibal knew he was getting close.

Hannibal was licking his throat again, over the bite that was swelling.  “Talk to me, William. Tell me how you pleasure yourself.”

“Fuck,” Will breathily cried out. “I can’t…can’t talk. Can barely…concentrate. Feels so…good…” Hannibal slowed his stroking. “No!  Please…please don’t stop!”  Hannibal began again, but only stroking near the base, leaving the tip untouched.  “I…I like pressure. I like…I like to squeeze…hard…” Hannibal spread his fingers and squeezed Will’s cock with full strength.  Will leaned back and Hannibal found himself laboring to hold Will on his lap. The more Will fell back, the harder Will’s ass was grinding into Hannibal’s cock; he was as hard as Will and he struggled to concentrate on his self- control.

“Oh god…Hannibal…”  Will was breathing rapidly now, short breaths, trying to control not coming yet.  Hannibal was squeezing his cock with painful vigor, the tip purple, the shaft red and raw from stroking.  “I’ve never had anyone…the pressure…so tight…your hand…”  Hannibal moved his hand up the shaft and began squeezing the tip, using the pre-cum that was present to slide under the hood.  Will had length to his cock and it made the shaft thin, but the tip was large and pulsating and Hannibal’s hand just barley covered it all. He thought about how nice it will be to run his tongue under the tip and taste his pre-cum.  Hannibal took his finger then and dragged the nail of his index finger through the slit.

“Hannibal!” Will screamed and shook in Hannibal’s lap. “I can’t…no…” he cried, whimpering as if in agony and Hannibal supposed, he was.  Hannibal began kissing Will again. Or trying to. Will had his mouth open and was moaning while Hannibal licked his lips and tasted his tongue. 

Hannibal pulled away from Will’s mouth and brought his tongue to Will’s ear.  “If the only taste I have on my lips for the remainders of my days, I will hope it is the taste I am reveling in when I taste your tongue.”  Will bucked on Hannibal’s lap again, thrusting his cock deeper into Hannibal’s hand, trying to get a full stroke down his shaft. Hannibal met his request and moved his hand from the tip and stroked down, keeping hard pressure on Will, his fist tight around his cock, squeezing as he moved down to the base.

Hannibal took Will’s earlobe in his teeth and nipped as he murmured, “Come for me, my William.”

Will did then, his entire body rigid in Hannibal’s lap as his cock twitched; he could only concentrate on the pressure of Hannibal’s fist around his cock, only a white light in his line of vision. He was hot, barely registering anything but the heat and strength of the pressure on his cock. Hannibal pumped him, pulling out every last drop of cum, pulling from the base to the tip as his hand was soon coated in Will’s semen.

Hannibal was kissing all over Will, his throat, his lips.  Will was spent, weak as a ragdoll with no strength left to even hold himself up.  “William,” Hannibal whispered.  He then brought his hand to his mouth and began to lick himself clean, the taste of Will touching every sense he could access, the smell and thickness of Will’s semen coating his tongue and lips.  Will watched as Hannibal tasted him and then moaned aloud and buried his head in Hannibal’s chest.  Hannibal shifted Will so he was on the couch and Hannibal stood up.  Will moaned again and Hannibal pulled his feet up.  As Will settled, Hannibal tucked his cock back in his pants and did his best to pull up his zipper.  Will looked up at him.

“Thank you,” he said and then brought his eyes down. He saw how hard Hannibal was still and reached out to him.  “Do you want me to…” he started.

“No, Will,” Hannibal said as he gently took Will’s hand and placed it back on his chest.  “Just rest for me now” 

“But…”

“I am going to prepare dinner. It is well into the evening hours and I expect both of us will do better with some food.”

Will sat up.  “Hannibal, don’t you dare fucking walk out on me again” he said with an attempt of strength in his voice, though he was so physically weak at that moment, he wasn’t sure it came across that way.

Hannibal came over to Will and bent down to him. He placed a soft kiss on his lips. “I am not leaving again, Will.” Hannibal said as he stroked Will’s forehead, moving a curl out of his eyes.  “I need time to process what just happened between us.  And you look too tired to concentrate on anything we discuss. Please just rest for me. I will wake you when dinner is ready.”

Will leaned back into the couch. “Hannibal” Will called out as his eyes closed.

Hannibal turned back to look at Will who was already edging the moment of sleep.  “Yes?”

“It _was_ different” Will mumbled. 

“Different from what, Will?”  Hannibal asked.

“From everything” Will said and with that, he slept.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just knew you would want to discuss the fuck out of this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, my loverlies! I am so very sorry for the delay. I hit final grading and other end-of-semester tasks and then holiday mess…I never thought I would be left alone long enough to get back into this! But I have two weeks before the semester starts up again so I am all over this fanfic now. I promise you all, I will finish this. Updates and chapter lengths may be irregular but I WILL finish. Because it pisses me off when people abandon their fics.
> 
> A short chapter tonight, just to wet your appetites. And because this seemed like a good place to end this chapter, before the big discussion.

Hunger woke Will. He had barely eaten that afternoon, too angry at Hannibal for leaving the night before and staying away most of the day. It was late evening by now and really, he had pretty much survived the day on whiskey—certainly nothing to keep him from hunger. Will looked around the living room, not spotting Hannibal anywhere. He heard him then, in the kitchen, and Will thought he would then take the opportunity to sneak off to a shower. He stood up and the rubbing fabric on his cock delivered a shot of pain between his legs. He shouted out at the surprise of it.

“Son of a bitch!”

“Will?” He heard Hannibal from the kitchen.

“I’m fine, Hannibal.” Will called out, sitting back down slowly. “Floor is cold. Startled me.” Hannibal poked his head out from the kitchen. “Well go freshen up from your nap” Hannibal said. “I’ll have dinner on the table by the time you come down.”

Will grinned at Hannibal and slowly stood up. The sharp striking on his sore cock made him wince but he hid it from Hannibal and headed upstairs. As Will washed himself, he thought about what happened before he slept. His mind raced with the event, how Hannibal responded to him, how he responded to Hannibal. How his _body_ responded to Hannibal. He ran his hands over the bite on his throat and winced. It was sore from Hannibal’s teeth but not as sore as the rawness he was feeling in between his legs. He washed his cock gently and realized that reflecting back on Hannibal’s hands was bringing him to hardness once again.

Will headed into the kitchen once he was dressed, loose pants and a t-shirt. He was hoping to be more relaxed after his shower but even if the striking of fabric against his raw cock wasn’t present, he expected the upcoming discussion would prevent his relaxation. Because it was Hannibal, there was always discussion.

Hannibal was plating an omelette as Will entered the kitchen. “Something light this evening Will, as it is late but the protein will do you well.” Will sat down at the island gingerly. He was moving slowly and he was pretty certain Hannibal noticed but the European’s manners prevented him from noting it aloud. Will knew he would be forced to say something before Hannibal would acknowledge his physical slowness.

“I think, if you are feeling up to it, we should discuss what happened earlier this evening” Hannibal said, joining Will at the kitchen island.

“You mean you want to talk about the hand job you gave me?” Will asked, stuffing a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

Hannibal sighed and sat back. He put his fork down and took a sip of tea. “Must you be so crass, Will?”

Will smiled and also sat back. He folded his arms over himself and looked at Hannibal. “I just knew you would want to discuss the fuck out of this.”

“Will. Do you dislike our discussions? I thought you enjoyed unpacking the intricacies of your thoughts and actions.”

Will laughed aloud then and sat upright. “You gotta be fucking kidding me, Hannibal. I was forced into therapy with you and I didn’t fight against it because I wanted to keep my job. And all the discussions that followed throughout the course of our relationship have only been fuel for your twisted games with my head. What makes you think I enjoyed our discussions? I pretty much dread most of them”

“And this one, Will? Are you also dreading this conversation? Do you consider this discussion ‘fuel’?” Hannibal queried. He looked hurt and Will noticed. He felt bad then, that he was so nasty.

Will crossed his arms over himself again and sat back. “No, Hannibal.” He sighed. “I am not dreading this discussion. I’m sorry. I just…this is all so new to me and I guess…I guess I thought that with two men, we could just move on…not dissect the fuck out of everything like the women I have been with always made me do.”

Hannibal got up and poured himself more tea. He also refilled Will’s glass and then sat back down. He gave careful consideration to before he spoke. “Will, it is exactly because of what you referenced concerning my behavior in the past that has me preferring to discuss what is happening between us. I would like to, ‘put everything on the table’ so to speak, so you know everything I am thinking…everything I am feeling. I know that in the past I have deceived you. Because you have been honest enough to come to me with your desires, I owe you a great deal in return by being honest with you. It is for this reason that I wish to hold discussion concerning this evening before we begin to move forward.”

Will listened. He took a sip of tea and then got up and put his dish in the sink. He came back to the island and then took Hannibal’s empty dish to the sink. He sat back down and got comfortable.

“OK, Hannibal. Let’s talk.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I trust that you will let me know if things become too painful. The last thing I want to do is cause you unwanted pain.”
> 
> Will smirked again, and added a brash laugh that indicated he was entertained by Hannibal’s comment. “Hannibal, I have a smiling scar across my gut that says differently.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't expect to get two chapters up tonight but the last chapter was so short. This one is dialogue heavy, big time. No action. But you know, they can only talk for so long so sit tight. The next chapter is already started.
> 
> as always, not beta-read so feel free to play "Find the Errors!"

Hannibal looked at Will. He appeared less angry and actually ready to talk and this made Hannibal relax. “Will, why don’t we begin by you telling me how you feel?” 

“Physically or emotionally?” 

“Let us begin with emotionally. What are your thoughts on what transpired between us?” 

Will picked up his mug and emptied it of the last of its tea. He swallowed and began. “Well, I was standing in the shower and was thinking about how you touched me and I started getting hard, so…there’s that.”

“I thought you were going to begin with how you were feeling emotionally,” Hannibal remarked.

“Well fuck, Hannibal. How can I separate the two?” Hannibal smiled in understanding. “Look, I just know that I’ve never given a thought to how it might feel to let a man touch me. Until you.”

“So no regrets, Will?”

Will laughed aloud. “Regrets? Are you kidding? Hannibal, I don’t know when I’ve ever come that hard from just a hand job. Or maybe ever. The force you used to touch me…I have never felt anything like it before.”

Hannibal smiled. “I am glad you enjoyed it.”

“Yeah, I did. Not sure my cock enjoyed it as much, however” Will smirked. 

“Is everything alright?” Hannibal asked, worriedly. “I noticed you were moving a bit…carefully.”

“Fuck, Hannibal. My cock is raw. Between the strength of your fist and the lack of lube, I feel like I was jacked off by a vice grip.”

“You did not tell me, Will. I trust that you will let me know if things become too painful. The last thing I want to do is cause you unwanted pain.”

Will smirked again, and added a brash laugh that indicated he was entertained by Hannibal’s comment. “Hannibal, I have a smiling scar across my gut that says differently.”

Hannibal leaned forward and placed his hands on the countertop. “I thought you had forgiven me, Will,” he lamented. “What has happened in the past has no place between us now.”

“Hannibal, what was done in the past is what makes what is happening between us now so…so…” Will trailed off, not finishing.

“What, William. Tell me.” Hannibal coaxed.

“When you bit me…it was…” Will stopped and looked down. Hannibal placed his fingers under Will’s chin and brought his face up, forcing Will to look him in the eyes. “Continue, William.” He said.

Will swallowed and looked directly at Hannibal. “When you bit me on the throat, it excited me to think you wouldn’t stop.”

“You liked the blood I drew from you.”

“Yes” Will whispered.

“And the pain it caused.”

“Yes.”

“You feared that I would not stop.”

Will smiled then. “I didn’t fear you, Hannibal. I don’t know if I ever feared you. I don’t fear you now.”

“Even knowing that I might cause you pain beyond what you have ever felt?”

“That’s not prompting fear from me, Hannibal. That’s only prompting curiosity.”

“Yes. Your curiosity. Let us discuss what other things you are interested in trying,” Hannibal stated. Will knew, however, it was a question, not a statement.

“Well, you can start by letting me touch you.” Hannibal smiled. “Why didn’t you let me reciprocate, Hannibal?”

“If I recollect Will, you could barely keep your head up. I recall you burying your face in my chest at one point. What were you hiding from?” Hannibal asked.

Will thought back to the moment he hid his face and remembered. “Oh,” he said, embarrassed. “Yeah.” Hannibal waited for him to say more. When he didn’t continue, Hannibal took Will’s hand in his own. “William, you can say anything to me. I would think you know this by now. At this point in our relationship…”

Will stopped him. “I know, I know. I just…I guess I’m just struggling to face some things. The newness of it and all…things I didn’t really think through.”

“Such as?”

“After I came. You…you licked it off your fingers.”

Hannibal looked at Will, not quite understanding. “Surely, you have given thought to oral sex.”

“I did, sure I did,” Will stammered. “But I didn’t really like, think it through all the way.”

“In what way did you imagine it, Will? What are you struggling with?” Will looked down then. And again Hannibal lifted his chin to look him in the eyes. “I will not tolerate you breaking eye contact, William. Now tell me what it is that has you struggling where oral sex is concerned.”

Will sighed. “I just never gave thought to like, swallowing. Taste. My mind was on technique and how that might work, not on what to do when like, you know.”

“When orgasm approaches?”

“Yeah. That.” Will is embarrassed now. He wants to look away from Hannibal but doesn’t dare. “Like, I want to try it. I _really_ want to try it. I _am_ interested. But what if I don’t…what if I don’t like it?”

Hannibal smiles and pauses before he begins. “Will, it is no different than when you are with a woman. There will be some things you will enjoy and some things you will not. Some things you never thought you would enjoy but your love for your partner may prompt you to try things together. This is why I wanted to have this discussion before we move forward, so that you know you can talk to me and tell me if anything makes you uncomfortable. You know this, don’t you?”

“But will you stop, Hannibal? If there is something I don’t like?”

“Well, William,” Hannibal purred. “How will you know if you never try it?”

Will sat back then. He wasn’t certain what Hannibal was indicating just then. “Hannibal, if we start something that I don’t like, will you stop if I ask you?”

Hannibal sat back. Will waited for him to respond but Hannibal continued sitting in silence. Will sneered, “So you want to know if something makes me uncomfortable, but you won’t stop if I ask you?” He could feel himself get angry and the longer Hannibal stayed silent, the angrier Will was getting. Then it hit him. “You, bastard.” Will hissed. “You get off on making me uncomfortable.”

“No,” Hannibal breathed in a deep whisper. “It excites me when are you pushed past your limits. It is only when you push past your self-imposed limitations that you reach your full potential. I told you, William. It is all I ever wanted. For both of us.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, Will!” Hannibal cried out and quickly moved away from Will and lay down beside him. “I am so sorry.”
> 
> “Fuck you, Hannibal! You did that on purpose!” 
> 
> “No, William. I promise you I did not. I never want to see you in pain unless I know it will only lead you to pleasure.” Hannibal wrapped his body around Will’s and stroked his hair, his fingers running through Will’s curls. “This clearly was not pleasurable.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was going to keep going but you know...patience. 
> 
> It's that slow build thing.
> 
> [full disclosure: There is not really much planned out here. I have some idea but once I start writing...I dunno. It just takes off running.]

Will watched as Hannibal got up and placed their tea mugs in the sink. He then took down two tumblers and poured a shot of whiskey in each glass. “Drink this” he said as he placed the glass in front of Will. He picked it up and drank the whiskey in one gulp, relishing the burn to his throat. Hannibal drank his much slower but kept his eyes on Will.

Will finally broke the silence. “I still don’t fear you, Hannibal.” 

“No, I do not suppose you do” Hannibal acknowledged. “I do not want you to fear me. I only ask that you recognize that you started this. I told you I would not stop.” He paused to finish his whiskey. “You already know how I feel about you, William. That you have given me the opportunity to show you how much pleases me, immensely.”

Will sighed. He knew there was no going back at that point. The discussion that Hannibal wanted so they may move forward did exactly that: made Will realize that forward was the only way for them to go. They were forever changed. “Well, we are pretty limited until my cock is back in action” Will remarked, glibly. 

“Let me see, Will. You should have come to me as soon as you woke up. You could have done damage in the shower” Hannibal said, concerned.

“I’m tired, Hannibal.” Will said getting up. “Can we do this upstairs?”

Hannibal closed up the apartment as Will headed upstairs. They hadn’t discussed the sleeping situation but Will headed into Hannibal’s bedroom, nonetheless.

“Please, Will, take down your pants” Hannibal said as he came into the room.

Will turned and looked at him. Though he knew it was concern from Hannibal and he would be looking at him through his position as medical professional, Will couldn’t help but feel a moment of arousal when he heard the tone. He dropped his pants and steeped out of them.

Hannibal bent down and looked at Will’s cock. It was raw all right; red and clearly sore from the abuse Hannibal had given it earlier that evening. Hannibal reached out and went to touch it and Will stepped back. “What are you going to do?” he asked, nervously.

“I was simply going to inquire as to what extent the damage has taken. And if there is any true damage that cannot be healed with a bit of soothing salve.”

“Don’t touch it,” Will said in a tone that made Hannibal laugh.

“William,” he started, smiling. “You are acting like a child. If this is how you are reacting to a little chaffing, things will be very difficult for you in the future.”

“Chaffing!” Will snapped. “Hannibal, my cock is so sore, even the draft is hurting. And forget getting a full erection…the little bit of hardness I got in the shower felt like sandpaper against my dick.”

“Now there is an idea.”

“Fuck you, Hannibal.” Will was angry now and made a move to step back. Hannibal grabbed Will and held him in place, his hands on Will’s hips. He kneeled in front of Will then and leaned forward. He heard Will inhale and hold his breath. Hannibal lowered his head and began to slowly lick around the tip of Will’s cock.

“Oh my god, Hannibal, no” Will whined aloud. Hannibal softly circled the tip, his tongue flat and running around the crown. Will was fidgeting in Hannibal’s hands, trying to get away. Hannibal pulled away only far enough to speak. “Be calm, William,” he said sternly. Will whimpered. Hannibal brought his tongue up and licked, ever so slowly, up the shaft of Will’s cock. Will whimpered again and tried to pull away again but Hannibal held him in place. “It hurts, Hannibal. Please. It just hurts too much.” Will was breathing heavy then, trying his best to both not pull away and also not to thrust deeper onto Hannibal’s tongue. Hannibal stood up and Will exhaled, loudly, his body trembling. Hannibal could see the hardness growing in Will’s cock, not enough to make it rise but enough to bring it to some fullness. Will felt the skin stretch and tears appeared in his eyes.

“I am sorry William, but I needed to see if the skin was torn.”

“What, you couldn’t just look?” Will asked, tense.

“Come. Get in bed.” Hannibal said softly. He walked over to the bed and pulled down the covers, preparing the room for sleep. “Take off your shirt and try to settle yourself.” Hannibal disappeared into the attached bathroom and when he emerged, Will was naked on the bed, flat on his back, trying to steady his breathing. His cock lay soft against his thigh, still as red and raw as when Hannibal first looked. Will looked distressed and not at all peaceful. 

Hannibal sat down next to him. “You need to relax.” 

“How can I relax?” Will said through gritted teeth. “You got me all worked up, goddammit. I am fighting going full hard-on here.” Will groaned then. “I can’t handle it. You need to stop before my heart gives out. I feel like my dick is on fire. Seriously, Hannibal. You get me hard and I am going to lose it.”

Hannibal placed his hand on the top of Will’s thigh. “William, just try to remain calm. I have some salve that will make things easier for you.” Hannibal then picked up one of two jars he brought with him out of the bathroom with a towel. He unscrewed the lid and coated his palm in the mixture. “Put your arms above your head.” Will did, though he looked distrustful and worried. “I want you to breathe deeply.” Hannibal spoke low, so quiet that Will almost had to strain to hear him. “This will work better on settling the pain if you keep yourself calm. Try to focus on my hand touching you, the scent of the salve.” Hannibal began to coat Will’s cock in the salve.

Will jumped at his touch but then felt his entire body slump. “Holy shit, Hannibal. What is in that?”

“Shhhh, William. It is just an herbal mixture with some organic oils. Just relax.” Hannibal’s fist closed around Will’s cock. He stroked him lightly, coating Will in more of the salve, rubbing a bit under the hood, the tip. “Just feel the warmth of my hand and listen to my voice.” Will closed his eyes, feeling his body slipping down into calm. Hannibal’s hand felt both warm and cool on Will’s cock and Will could feel his heartbeat slow. “You fear an erection because of the pain but this salve and your own exhaustion will prevent this from happening.” Will moaned an acknowledgement of hearing Hannibal but said nothing aloud. “You need relief, however. I can tell by the tension in your muscles that you will feel better with a physical release.”

Will opened his eyes then and spoke, “Hannibal, there is no way I can cum without you stroking—or sucking—my cock. And aside from what you are doing now, there is no way I am letting you. 

“William, there are other ways.” 

“How? By talking dirty to me?” Will laughed. “Hannibal, you wince every time I say ‘fuck’. I don’t see you getting me off by talking dirty to me.”

Hannibal picked up the towel and wiped off his hands. He leaned over Will then, stretching out across his body. He brought his lips down to Will’s and with the tip of his tongue, licked Will’s lips. Will closed his eyes, letting Hannibal take control. He opened his mouth and Hannibal entered with his tongue. The kiss was as powerful as it had been the day previous and Will heard himself moan. He reached up and held onto Hannibal’s arms; he was holding himself above Will and Will felt the flex of Hannibal’s muscles under his fingers. He thrust upward in an attempt at getting the relief Hannibal had mentioned. His cock came in contact with the front of Hannibal’s pants and Will felt a bolt of pain ignite his skin. He screamed out then, the pain a deep burn of fire that ran directly through to his spine. 

“Oh, Will!” Hannibal cried out and quickly moved away from Will and lay down beside him. “I am so sorry.”

“Fuck you, Hannibal! You did that on purpose!”

“No, William.  I promise you I did not. I never want to see you in pain unless I know it will only lead you to pleasure.” Hannibal wrapped his body around Will’s and stroked his hair, his fingers running through Will’s curls. “This clearly was not pleasurable.”

Will fought back tears. He was breathing heavy and wanted nothing more than to have the fire between his legs extinguished.

“William,” Hannibal pleaded. “Roll on your side. Away from me.” 

“Why? What are you going to do? Rip the skin off my back?” 

“William.” Hannibal said again and sighed. “Just roll on your side. Please.” Will rolled on his side as Hannibal requested. “I promise you it will only be pleasurable. With a rush of endorphins, the pain you are currently feeling will diminish.” 

“Don’t you dare fucking touch my cock. I am serious Hannibal. Don’t do it.”

Hannibal sighed again. “Will, I promise I won’t. Please. I want you to just lie on your side and try to relax.”

Again, Will asked, “Why? What are going to do?”

“William, do you trust me?”

“Is that a rhetorical question?”

“Humor me.”

“Fine. Go ahead Dr. Lecter. Do your best.”

Hannibal reached for the other jar he brought from the bathroom. He opened it and coated his finger with the contents. He brought one hand to Will’s hip and with the other he began to spread Will’s ass cheeks.

Will jumped. “Whoa. Hold on. What are you doing?”

Hannibal leaned down and spoke quietly into Will’s ear. “I am bringing you to pleasure, as promised.”

“We…we never talked about this, Hannibal. I’m not ready for this.”

“William, I am merely going to milk your prostate.”

Will moved across the bed, away from Hannibal. “No way. No fucking way.”

Hannibal sat up. He sighed. “William. What is the problem?”

“I have never done…that. Before.”

“I thought that was the point of all of this. To appease your curiosity. I think you will enjoy it.”

“No, Hannibal. I don’t think I will.”

“Will, what is it that you fear?”

“Uh, let me see…could it be you sticking your finger up my ass?”

“Will!” Hannibal fumed. “That’s enough. The crassness in your language is a defense mechanism and I wish you to curb it immediately.”

Will lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. There was silence then and he figured Hannibal was waiting for an apology. Will didn’t want to give in. He knew from his time under therapy with Hannibal, however, Hannibal would wait him out. Will sighed.

“I’m sorry, Hannibal. You’re right. You have been really good about taking things slow. I just…” Will trailed off.

Hannibal lay down then, on his side, to face Will. Will rolled so they were face-to-face.   “William,” Hannibal started. “The penetration it involves is not anything you probably haven’t done to yourself.”

“No, Hannibal. I have never…” Will stopped.

“What, Will? What have you never done?” Hannibal asked quietly. “Is it penetration that you are referring to? Surely you have experienced some sort of penetration?” Embarrassed Will looked away and shook his head no. “During masturbation?” Will again shook his head. Hannibal smiled then. He took Will’s head in his hands and leaned in then and kissed Will on the lips, softly. “My sweet, sweet William. I have so much to teach you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal leaned up and off of Will as he whispered in Will’s ear: “Roll on your side for me.” As Will rolled, he looked over his shoulder and said, “Fine, but I want you naked with me.” Hannibal smiled as he got off the bed, placing a towel down next to Will. Will watched Hannibal as he began to undress. The span of Hannibal’s chest with tufts of greying hair was appealing to Will in ways he never expected. He wanted to run his fingers through the hair and rest his head on the muscles, feeling Hannibal’s breathing beneath him. When Hannibal took down his pants, Will let out an audible gasp.
> 
> Hannibal looked at Will as he was folding his pants. “Will, you have seen me nude before.”
> 
> “Not erect, Hannibal! Not…not when you were hard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, right?! Will finds out what it is that two men do together....
> 
> I don't plan on stopping here. It might take me a few days but this ended with exhaustion, The next day is all anew!
> 
> As usual, no beta, whatsoever.
> 
> Please note: new tags added!

When Will started thinking about Hannibal in ways other than as his therapist, other than as an FBI consult, other than as a _serial killer_ , he thought about Hannibal kissing; the sharpness of his lips and how they might taste. And he thought about strength, how the flex of Hannibal’s muscles under him and around him might be different from that of a woman. He thought about how both of these things might be powerful and he knew that it was Hannibal’s power that he was drawn to. He hadn’t really thought past the kissing and the power.

Will knew what men did together. He knew about blow jobs and ass-fucking but he never made the connection between what he had asked of Hannibal and the things that men do. He never gave thought to _penetration_. He never considered that these are things that would be _done to him_ , that these were things _he would do_. And he realized at that moment, none of these things were too unappealing. In fact, Will found, thinking of these things for this first time made it all quite…desirable.

 _Credit The Dragon_ , Will thought.

Hannibal lay across from Will and continued to kiss him. Will was a willing recipient; the kissing, after all, rested in Will’s skin and stirred in his gut, bringing up a feeling of anxiousness and excitement. This went on for some time while Will thought about Hannibal’s proposal. Will stopped him then, pulling away from Hannibal and looking at him. Hannibal paused his kissing.

“Tell me about it,” Will said. “Talk me through it.”

“I assume you are referencing my proposition to milk your prostate,” Hannibal said, amused.

“All of it Hannibal. Tell me what we’ll do. And you can do it without the humor in your voice, goddammit.”

“Oh, William. For someone so in acceptance—finally—of your Becoming, you are still so hesitant to continue your walk out of the fog.”

Will rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Hannibal drew his hand over Will’s chest and rubbed in small, light circles.

“You are concerned about penetration?” Will turned and looked at Hannibal. “You have had a prostate exam.”

“Oh, my God” Will said, frowning. “It’s gonna feel like that?”

Hannibal laughed then, aloud. “No, Will. It will feel much more pleasurable, not so clinical. I am merely trying to bring up the fact that you have experienced penetration before.” 

“How does this…milking thing work. I mean, how will it differ from what I have had done during an exam?”

“Well, for one thing, the doctor is not trying to bring you to pleasure.” Hannibal brought his leg up on Will, wrapping himself around Will once again. By this point, Will was relaxed enough to allow it. “He—or she—is merely checking the gland to see that it is healthy. You probably felt pressure on your prostate but nothing more.”

“What you want to do is different?” Hannibal smiled at Will, assuring him that yes, what he hopes to do with Will is very much different than what is done in a doctor’s office. “How different, Hannibal? You know how raw my cock is…I can’t handle a hard on right now, much less blowing my load.”

Hannibal closed his eyes. “William. This crassness. It is not appealing in any way and frankly, beneath you.”

Will grunted a smirk. “Face it, Hannibal. You are in love with someone way beyond your level of elitism.”

Hannibal opened his eyes then and looked at Will. He shifted for a moment and then quickly moved his entire body to lie on top of Will. Will squirmed, the roughness of Hannibal’s clothing on Will’s naked body, especially on his sore cock, was no less than painful. Hannibal held him down, his hands on Will’s wrists. “Enough.” Hannibal hissed. “I understand that you are scared…” Will tried to interrupt him but Hannibal only held him firmer. “You are scared. Or nervous. Or whatever other emotions you are facing as you emerge out the other side of your Becoming. But this vulgarity ends here. Is that understood?" 

Will looked at Hannibal. The assertiveness in his voice did something to him. Between the pressure Hannibal was placing on his wrists and the control Hannibal had in his tone, an electric string ran through Will, from the top of his head through to his feet. Will lifted his head up then and kissed Hannibal on the mouth. Hard. It shocked Hannibal so much that when he opened his lips, Will thrust his tongue inside. Will felt the lip that Hannibal bit into earlier split open again and both men could taste the blood in the kiss. The aggressiveness of it was starting to make Will’s cock hard and he moaned from the pain, both from of the stretching of skin and the rubbing of it against Hannibal. He could feel Hannibal’s hardness also growing and this made his cock flinch at knowing how their kiss was affecting the older man.

Hannibal leaned up and off of Will as he whispered in Will’s ear: “Roll on your side for me.” As Will rolled, he looked over his shoulder and said, “Fine, but I want you naked with me.” Hannibal smiled as he got off the bed, placing a towel down next to Will. Will watched Hannibal as he began to undress. The span of Hannibal’s chest with tufts of greying hair was appealing to Will in ways he never expected. He wanted to run his fingers through the hair and rest his head on the muscles, feeling Hannibal’s breathing beneath him. When Hannibal took down his pants, Will let out an audible gasp.

Hannibal looked at Will as he was folding his pants. “Will, you have seen me nude before.”

“Not erect, Hannibal! Not…not when you were hard!”

Hannibal looked at Will in confusion as he came over to the bed. He lay down beside Will and wrapped his body around him. “I am of average size, Will.” 

Will laughed then, and looked over his shoulder. “No, Hannibal, you are not. You definitely are not.” 

“I do admit that you have length on me” Hannibal said as he reached under Will’s hip and cradled Will’s cock in his hand. Will drew in a quick breath, his raw cock sitting in Hannibal’s palm. Hannibal could feel the heat from his semi-soft cock and moved his hand then under Will’s ball sack. Will moaned as Hannibal reached behind him to the jar he had accessed earlier. He stuck his finger in and coated it as he had before.

Hannibal brought his mouth down to Will’s ear and licked around the outside. He felt Will tremble. “Will, I want to bring you to pleasure. You need release. I can feel the heaviness here,” Hannibal purred as he weighed Will’s testicles in his palm.

“Hannibal. Please,” Will said in a whimper. As nervous as he was before, he felt excited now, ready for Hannibal to bring him through to clarity. Hannibal reached behind Will then and spread his ass cheeks as he did earlier before Will had stopped him. There was no hesitation from Will this time so Hannibal kept going. Hannibal moved his tongue to the back of Will’s neck and started nipping in small, light bites. Will was moaning now, breathing heavy. Hannibal began rubbing his finger over the soft, puckered skin of Will’s hole, covering it with the contents from the jar. Will moaned louder this time and started to fidget.

“William” Hannibal whispered, his voice gravelly and stern. “Stay still.”

“I can’t. It feels weird.”

“Just relax into me and concentrate on my hands.” Hannibal lifted Will’s testicles and let them roll around in his hand. Will felt his body reach for Hannibal’s finger, his ass pushing into Hannibal’s hardness, as if his body did it on its own. The push prompted Hannibal to begin pushing his finger into Will’s hole, which in turn, prompted a whimper out of Will.

Hannibal was whispering in Will’s ear now, his voice low, “One finger, William. That is all. That is the extent to which I will have you this evening.” A tremble ran through Will. “It is all you need…my finger milking a release out of you.” Hannibal had pushed his finger into Will’s hole past the first knuckle and he felt Will’s hole clench.

“William” Hannibal growled between gritted teeth. “You are so tight…your untouched hole…taut…closed and waiting for me.” Hannibal thrust his hips into Will, his own cock rutting against Will’s ass. Both men moaned then, Hannibal a gravelly deep moan from his throat while Will’s moan was guttural. Hannibal began to push his finger in further and felt Will’s hole grasp it tight and pull it the rest of the way in, past the second knuckle. Will felt a burn, heat stirring in his hole, opening him. 

“Hannibal…” Will cried out loud. “The stretch…” Hannibal moved his mouth to Will’s shoulder and began to bite. The bite in his shoulder and the heat in his hole made Will reach behind with one hand and grab at Hannibal, pulling his hips into Will’s ass. Will moaned and thrust back into Hannibal, rubbing against his cock. He could feel his hole stretching around Hannibal’s finger and the heat it caused made his cock flinch. 

Hannibal was rutting against Will as he pulled his finger out slowly and then pushed it back in. “How do you feel, my sweet William?” he asked then he bit deeper into Will’s shoulder. Will groaned and pushed back against Hannibal again. With that, Hannibal curled his finger, the tip touching Will’s prostate. Suddenly, Will felt a buzzing throughout his midsection.

“Hannibal…” Will moaned out. “Hurts.”

“Does it hurt or just feel unfamiliar?” Hannibal asked as he began rubbing his finger lightly over the gland. Will moaned out, not certain how to answer Hannibal. The tops of his thighs were trembling and he could feel a hot flush cover his body. Hannibal could hear his teeth chattering. Hannibal began to play then, first rubbing Will’s prostate in circles as Will squirmed then he pushed down lightly, putting pressure on the gland. Will began mewing then, a sound he didn’t think he had ever made before. Hannibal had resumed to nipping at Will’s shoulder, not as hard as the bite he placed on Will’s throat earlier in the day but enough to hold Will in place and keep him from moving too far away from Hannibal’s hands as he squirmed.

Hannibal could feel the heat coming off Will. His entire body was trembling and his testicles were swelling in Hannibal’s hand. He knew Will would not last much longer. Will was squeezing Hannibal’s arm with the hand that wasn’t pulling at Hannibal’s hips.

“Hannibal…” Will started, panting and grabbing at Hannibal’s arms. “You need to stop…I’ve gotta piss. You need to let me up.”

“You are fine, William,” Hannibal whispered close to Will’s ear. “You are ready for release. Just let it happen.” He pressed down on Will’s prostate.

“Hannibal” Will cried out, still panting. He looked down at his cock. It was weeping but still semi-soft. “I’m…not…even hard.”

“You may not get erect, William. The prostate massage puts pressure on the gland but milking the gland releases the fluid. It is the fluid you feel. You need to relax into it and accept the release.” Hannibal brought his mouth back to Will’s shoulder.

“I can’t…” Will was moving, trying to both get away from Hannibal’s finger and also thrust harder onto it. Hannibal bent his finger just then and stroked a nail over the gland. Will screamed out. He felt all the muscles in his groin contract and his stomach clench. Hannibal wrapped himself around Will and held him down, his legs wrapped around his hips with his cock rutting against Will, his one hand flat against Will’s ass with his finger deep inside as the other began to squeeze Will’s testicles.

“My sweet, sweet William. _Now_.” With that, Hannibal bit into Will’s shoulder, breaking the skin. Will’s entire body clenched and he felt a bolt shoot through him. The heat in his shoulder ignited his cock and his ass; the relentless fingering felt as if Hannibal would crawl inside Will, stretching him open beyond anything that was possible. Will felt fire rush through his body and suddenly, long white ropes shot out of his cock. Will was shouting, uncertain what he was feeling, confused that his cock was responding without being touched. His entire mid-section was clenching and releasing as fluid continued shooting across the towel. As Hannibal rolled his testicles in his hand, Will grabbed onto Hannibal’s arm, squeezing.

Hannibal was lapping at the blood from Will’s shoulder; though the bite wasn’t as deep as the one on Will’s throat, there was enough of a trickle that it aroused Hannibal into rutting harder against Will’s ass. His finger still inside Will, he rubbed his cock down the length of his arm and into the heat between Wills thighs. 

“Hannibal…” Will was whining, barely above a whisper. “It…won’t…stop…” He continued leaking fluid from his cock; while not as aggressive, it was still present and dripping from the head. Hannibal was thrusting into Will from behind, in between his thighs; the heat of Will on his cock was making him hard and full. He continued rubbing over Will’s prostate with his finger, keeping pace with his own thrusting.

“My William” he was whispering as Will was pushing back into Hannibal. He could feel the fullness of Hannibal’s cock in between his thighs. Not as long as Will’s cock, Hannibal’s cock was full and round, a girth that spread Will’s thighs open every time Hannibal thrust forward. 

“Please…Hannibal…” Will was crying now, his cock still leaking, his shoulder throbbing. “Can’t…feels so good…please…don’t stop.”

Hannibal could feel himself on the edge and continued to thrust hard between Will’s thighs. They were hot and the sweat from his thrusting and fluid from Will’s leaking cock made it easier to slip in and out between them. Will reached up just then and rubbed his hand over the bite that Hannibal placed on his shoulder. He covered his palm in the little bit of blood that was there while forcing his legs open, pushing Hannibal’s leg off him.

While still leaking from the tip of his raw and sore cock, Will made a reach behind himself and grabbed Hannibal’s cock. He could barely get his hand around it for the size of its girth but it was enough to envelope Hannibal in the warmth and heat of Will’s hand. Will began then, to stroke Hannibal’s cock, coating it in the blood from his shoulder.

Hannibal threw his head back and growled. At that, Will began to tug and squeeze harder. The finger inside Will began scraping across his prostate again and Will could feel his body slip into convulsions, shooting out of his cock while rocking against Hannibal as he moved to bring Hannibal to completion. Both men were panting and moaning loudly as they moved against each other. Will felt the power that the two created and it was as if it would never end.

Hannibal brought his face close to Will’s, rubbing along the side, cheek-to-cheek. “I have been waiting so long for you,” is the last thing Hannibal said before he met his release, shooting between Will’s thighs, coating both their hands. 

Will let go of Hannibal and breathed deeply. Hannibal pulled his finger out and moved his hand away from Will. He reached over Will for the towel that was covered in Will’s fluid. Hannibal folded it in half and used the driest part to wipe down Will and himself. Will rolled over to face Hannibal and leaned forward, placing a light kiss on his mouth. Hannibal dropped the towel on the floor as he kissed Will back.

Exhaustion overtook them both and within minutes, they were asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal reached over and began to stroke Will’s hair.
> 
> “Hannibal, are you petting me?” Will asked.
> 
> Hannibal looked at him through the corner of his eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”
> 
> “No.”
> 
> They sat like that for a bit, Hannibal’s hand entwined in Will’s curls. In time, Will brought his hand down and began to gently rub over the top of Hannibal’s thigh. Hannibal closed his book and sunk down a bit deeper into the couch. Will leaned over and kissed Hannibal on the mouth, softly, slowly. Hannibal opened his mouth to receive Will’s tongue and the battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry for the way-long delay in updating and I want to thank everyone for continuing to read and comment! This story has been on my mind constantly but sadly, RL got in the way. If it were up to me, I would marry rich and not have to work but alas, I do have to work and my job has consumed much of my time as of late.
> 
> as always, here is the tease. I plan to update again before the weekend is out. I will not abandon our boys....there is so much to tell, so much for Will to learn....

Will woke to the smell of food cooking. _Things are back to normal_ he thought. He awoke alone in bed with Hannibal cooking in the kitchen. Will stretched. His muscles hurt, especially in his lower back. He expected it was from tensing so tightly the night before; the milking of his prostate was a full body response and it seemed as if every cell in his body was a participant. His hole was tender, but not as bad as he expected it would be. His biggest surprise, however, was his cock. While he could barely handle fabric rubbing against it last night, this morning, it was just a small discomfort. He recalled waking up several times throughout the night with Hannibal’s hand on his cock. The first time, he tried to pull away and Hannibal shushed him, telling him he was putting salve on him. Hannibal apparently did this throughout the night; now that it was morning, Will realized the continual application of the ointment had helped sooth the chaffing. He made his way to the kitchen.

“Good afternoon, Will. I trust you slept well?” Hannibal greeted.

“I don’t know Dr. Lecter,” Will started with a grin on his face, sitting at the kitchen island. “Did I wake you with my tossing and turning? Did I scream out from nightmares? Did you feel yourself drowned in my night sweats?”

“On the contrary, Will. You barely moved once you fell asleep. You woke once when I applied some salve but slept through the other three applications.”

“Exactly. I don’t know the last time I slept as soundly as I did last night.”

“Well then, it is settled” Hannibal said pleasantly as he put a bowl of fruit salad down in front of Will. “We will need to keep you actively physical before bedtime.” Will smiled and dug into the fruit salad. “I have never known you to sleep this long.”

With his mouth full, Will looked up. “What time is it?”

“Nearly one in the afternoon” Hannibal said as he brought the remainder of brunch to the table. He had prepared a quiche with spicy Andouille sausage, knowing Will would need the protein. The spices, he figured, would be a comfort to his palate, something familiar as they contended with the previous evening’s activities. Hannibal began. “Tell me, Will, would you like to discuss last night?”

“hmmm,” Will said in between bites. “I don’t expect you’re going to let me just skip over it and get on with our day? Do we really need to dissect it?”

“Not at all. If discussing last night is a discomfort for you, we can abandon the thought. I have plenty of things to tend to in the city today that I can get started with. I only thought you may have some questions or concerns you would like to present to me.”

“Nope. I’m OK.” Hannibal watched Will, wondering what was stirring in Will’s mind. “I wouldn’t mind coming with you, however, if you don’t mind the company,” Will said, his mouth full of quiche.

“Of course, Will. I would love you to join me. The market is always more pleasant when you are with me.” 

The two finished breakfast and Will cleaned up while Hannibal changed for errand running. They stopped at the post office and Hannibal picked up some papers that were part of their future relocation. The bank was next and then the market. Hannibal stopped at the street market every other day. One of the reasons he chose Prague was because of their fresh-air markets and the easy access to fresh produce. It was during the walk through the market that Will began asking the questions that Hannibal knew were to come; he could feel the momentum of Will’s curiosity and it made him wonder if he was adapting some of Will’s empathy.

“Hannibal?”

Hannibal picked up a mango, sniffed and put it down again. He chose another. “Yes, Will.”

“When you did what you did last night…” 

“Milk your prostate.” Hannibal put two fresh mangos in his bag. 

Will shuffled from one foot to the other, nervously. “Yeah. That. It felt like my brain short-wired.”

Hannibal smiled and moved to the next stall. “Yes, Will. It can feel like that.”

“Why?”

“Because the location of the prostate rests within the anal cavity.”

Will sighed. “Hannibal. You’re not telling me anything.” 

Hannibal smiled again. He found Will’s nervousness and innocence appealing. He was tempted to string him along for his own amusement but given the strength he knew it took Will to come forward with his newly recognized feelings toward Hannibal, he figured that embarrassing Will would only be to the determent of Hannibal’s opportunity to be with Will again intimately. 

“The orgasm you have been familiar with is penile; it rests within the penis and the scrotal sac. The prostate orgasm touches nerves that run through the anal cavity and outward. This is why when I milked your prostate you felt the need to urinate as it put pressure on your bladder. And most likely, you felt a trembling in other parts of your body?” 

“My stomach” Will said. “And my legs.”

“Yes. And your ejaculate was different than you have probably experienced.” 

“Yeah. It felt like it went on forever. And it was…different looking.”

“Yes. The consistency is clearer than penile ejaculate. Tell me Will, how do you feel today, physically?”

Will took a minute to think as they moved onto the next vendor. “Well rested. But I slept past noon, Hannibal. I expect that did it." 

“Not necessarily, Will. It certainly contributed to your relaxation but prostate massage is a healthy part of male reproductive health and should happen on a regular basis. If performed with regular attention, you can expect to feel the long-term physical results of the act.”

“Do you…milk your prostate?” Will asked, feeling intrusive.

“Yes. Regularly.”

Will laughed uncomfortably. Then he looked at Hannibal and asked, “How do you…how do you reach it?”

Hannibal paid the vendor. He then directed Will to the next vendor. “It takes some skill in maneuvering but it’s possible. And there are prostate massagers made specifically for the task.”

Will thought for a moment then said, “I would like to do that for you. 

Hannibal put down the beets he was fingering and looked at Will directly. “I would like that very much,” he said and Will smiled. They continued their walk through the market and the questions Hannibal expected poured out of Will:

At the stall where Hannibal bought avocados:

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will.”

“Who was the first man you kissed?”

“It was someone I met in medical school.”

 And as Hannibal decided between Roma and Campari tomatoes:

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will.”

“The first time…did you give or receive a blow job?”

“Oral sex with a man? I received, then reciprocated.” 

When Hannibal stopped for garlic:

“Hannibal.”

“hmmm.”

“When you gave head that first time, did you swallow?”

“Yes, Will. I believe I did.” 

As Hannibal passed a full bag to Will and started to fill the second:

“Hannibal?”

“Yes, Will.”

“The first time you gave head, were you nervous?”

“No, Will. I was very much excited to partake in the deed.”

With two bags full of produce and Hannibal thinking of the evening’s meal, they headed back to their apartment. Hannibal could tell Will was distracted and buried in thought so he left him alone.

Given the late start to their day and late lunch (breakfast for Will) Hannibal decided that an early, light evening meal would suffice and began prepping as soon as the groceries were put away. Will headed to the living room and got with studying his Italian; with the very last of their paperwork coming the following week, he knew they would be leaving Prague soon. 

Dinner was a simple affair and the conversation was casual. Will was in a joyous mood and regaled Hannibal with tales from the police force as he often did. Hannibal, in exchange, shared some of his Trauma Room stories and they laughed at the seriousness and stresses from their previous lives. Of this, they had in common. 

They moved to the living room and settled in. A light rain had started when the sun began setting and Will had lit a fire. Hannibal was sketching and listening to an Aria, Will was reading. After a bit of time, Will got up and sat on the couch next to Hannibal. Slowly, he began moving closer until his head rested on Hannibal’s shoulder. Hannibal allowed Will to ease into him. It was the first time since the previous evening that Will had shown any affection toward Hannibal and he welcomed it, afraid that the night before was a fluke, a one-time event. With Will’s head on his shoulder, Hannibal was comforted that the day before was not a figment of his imagination.

Hannibal reached over and began to stroke Will’s hair.

“Hannibal, are you petting me?” Will asked.

Hannibal looked at him through the corner of his eyes. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No.” 

They sat like that for a bit, Hannibal’s hand entwined in Will’s curls. In time, Will brought his hand down and began to gently rub over the top of Hannibal’s thigh. Hannibal closed his book and sunk down a bit deeper into the couch. Will leaned over and kissed Hannibal on the mouth, softly, slowly. Hannibal opened his mouth to receive Will’s tongue and the battle began. 

Like the previous evening, their kisses became more intense as they proceeded. Will’s tongue running over Hannibal’s as he licked around Hannibal’s lips, his tongue, his teeth. He could feel the sharpness there and the intensity that Hannibal accepted Will’s tongue ran through Will like an electric bolt. Hannibal twined his fingers in Will’s hair tighter and pulled Will toward his mouth, attacking into the kiss. Before Hannibal could process it, Will had his hand in Hannibal’s lap and started rubbing his palm over Hannibal’s semi-hard cock, quickly bringing it to fullness. 

Hannibal moaned, low, gravelly, as he did the last time Will touched him. Will melted.

“Christ, Hannibal! I can’t handle it when you moan like that.”

“Would you rather I were silent when you touch me, William?” Hannibal began kissing lightly along the edges of Will’s jaw. 

“No! Oh my god, no. I love hearing you. I love knowing that I am the one that makes you feel that way. That the moan is meant for me.” 

“Only you, William” Hannibal whispered as he pulled Will closer. 

Will squirmed out from under Hannibal’s arms and sat on the floor between his legs. He looked up at Hannibal, allowing the man to bring his fingers to his face, Hannibal rubbing his fingers lightly through Will’s beard, his eyes clear and crisp as he licked his lips. 

“What do you want, William? What can I give to you this evening?”

“I want to taste you,” was all Will said as he started unbuttoning Hannibal’s pants.

Hannibal stopped Will from moving further. “Will, this is a big advancement from last night. Are you sure this is what you want?” he asked, holding Will’s hands in his own.

“Hannibal, dammit. I have been thinking about it all day. Yes, this is what I want,” he said, frustrated, as he pulled his hands out of Hannibal’s and began fiddling with the button again.

Hannibal grabbed his hands again with one hand and with the other brought Will’s chin up to look at him. The look on Will’s face was one of nervousness, exactly what Hannibal expected and wanted to curb before Will moved any further.

“Will, slow down,” he said, forcing Will to look at him. “I need you to think this through. If I allow you to do this, I want you to first tell me how you feel, right now at this very moment.” 

Will tried to look down but with Hannibal holding his chin and forcing him to make eye contact, he couldn’t look away. “Take a deep breath, Will.” Will did.

“I feel…nervous. Terrified actually.” 

“What are you afraid of? Can you articulate it for me, William?” Hannibal asked, softly, his thumb rubbing under Will’s chin.

“That I won’t…that I won’t be any good,” Will stuttered out, his palm still rubbing over Hannibal’s hardened cock.

“Will, you do not have to do this. I did not ask you to do this. There are other ways to give me pleasure,” Hannibal said, offering to ease Will’s nervousness.

“But I do want this. I want to taste you on my tongue, Hannibal, feel the force of you in my mouth. I can do this I just need…I need…” Will said quickly then tapering off.

“You need me to guide you?” Hannibal asked, hoping to finish his thought. Hannibal’s cock twitched at the thought of instructing Will once more through his Becoming.

 “Yes” Will whispered, trying to look away but his head held firm in Hannibal’s hands.

“Again, William. Say it so I can hear you. Say it so you mean it. Say it so you _feel_ it.”

Will looked directly at Hannibal and spoke clearly, succinctly, his desire for what he needed, wanted. “I want you to tell me…to teach me…teach me how to suck your cock.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hannibal, what the fuck…!”
> 
> “I am…struggling to hold back, William” Hannibal said, his breathing rapid. He covered Will’s hand with his own, squeezing his cock at the base to curb his orgasm. He was breathing heavy, deep, his face was heated, dampened with sweat. Will thought he had never seen him this out of order, this displaced since the night of The Dragon.
> 
> “So don’t hold back!” Will blurted, still stroking his own cock hard and fast. “Why would you stop me? What the fuck are we doing this for if you’re just going to finish without me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been too long. I have missed this story. I will keep returning to it, just not as often as I had hoped. I find that when i begin writing, I get nothing else done because this is pretty much all I want to spend my time doing.
> 
> Added some new tags....who knew that 'Intercrural Sex' was a thing? Like, I knew it was a thing, didn't realize it had a name.
> 
> Trying to decide where to take this. I like Will solid and not too passive—S3 Will—but I also have an aversion to daddy kink so we'll see. Hope you all enjoy.

Will had thought about taking Hannibal in his mouth from the moment he reached behind him the previous night and wrapped his hand around his cock. When he saw Hannibal’s size—girth to Will’s length—he knew that he wanted that power. When he felt him in his hand, that desire was intensified. Knowing that he had the ability to make Hannibal Lecter, he of the calm and collected at all times Hannibal Lecter, fall to his knees, to see him—to _feel_ him—come apart? Will wanted that. It’s why every time he hears that gravelly moan Hannibal releases when Will touches him, Will comes apart, himself. It isn’t leftover from the past when he tried to trick Hannibal into confessing his crimes; it isn’t that kind of power he is trying to harness. It’s the power he saw when Hannibal went after The Dragon. Will saw the way Hannibal took down Dolarhyde. Despite his own part in the Dragon’s demise and his own revealing power, Will wanted more. In swallowing down all of Hannibal, Will knew he would have it.

Will reached forward to finish unbuttoning Hannibal’s pants. Hannibal was still cradling Will’s face in his hands and Will could see the arousal in his eyes as he looked down at him. Will was struggling, hands shaking as he got the button undone. “Slow down, William” Hannibal said. “We have time.” Will kneeled directly between Hannibal’s legs and audibly swallowed.

“Are you certain about this, Will?” Hannibal asked, his fingers running under Will’s chin, lifting it up a bit to force Will to look in his eyes.

“Yes, Hannibal. As certain as I have ever been about anything.”

“Then please, go slow and let me guide you. I can hold back until you are ready but if you move too fast it will be more difficult for me to refrain from responding.”

Will smiled at that as he unzipped Hannibal’s pants. He liked knowing that Hannibal’s resolve was not so absolute. Hannibal lifted his hips and Will pulled his pants down to the floor. He looked at Hannibal’s boxer briefs and the tenting in the front, Hannibal’s cock clearly already feeling his arousal, the bulk of it revealing his size. Will grabbed the waistband and pulled them down as Hannibal lifted his hips to allow for the removal. 

Hannibal kicked the pants and boxers at his ankles aside as he scooted to the edge of the couch cushion. Will stared at the size of Hannibal. Aside from the quick jerking of Hannibal’s cock the night before, he had never been this close to another man’s erect penis, having only glanced covertly in restrooms or gym locker rooms at ones that were flaccid. Will was also never at eye level with another man’s cock and certainly not this close to one he was anticipating tasting. He had seen Hannibal naked many times all throughout their healing so he knew Hannibal was uncut and was well aware of the differences from his own cock. But this moment is different. Very different. 

“Touch me, William” Hannibal commanded, quietly. 

Will reached out and wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s cock. It was hot and Will could feel the pulse of blood as it filled to hardness. Will rested his other hand on the top of Hannibal’s thigh. He began to stroke Hannibal’s cock, feeling the skin moving along the shaft, the hardness filling up Will’s fist. Hannibal reached down and put one hand on top of the hand on his thigh and the other behind Will’s head. He began to play with Will’s curls, slowly, not putting any force on Will. Hannibal knew that if he were to have this event unfold to the perfection he envisioned, he would have to time his force on Will very carefully. 

Will squeezed his hand around Hannibal. He felt a pulse and it made him giggle out of nervousness. Hannibal smiled. “William,” he said, “Touch me with your tongue.” 

Will looked up at Hannibal then and stuck out his tongue. Hannibal looked down, seeing nothing but decadence in Will’s face. The arousal ran through him quickly and he felt his cock fill even further, making him harder in Will’s hand. With the tip of his tongue Will leaned forward and touched it to the edge of the foreskin on Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal moaned, as quiet as he could and Will felt his own cock stir in his pants. 

“Lick, William. Lick around the tip,” Hannibal said. As Will leaned closer, Hannibal moved his hand away from the top of Will’s hand on his thigh to the hand on his cock. He wrapped his hand around Will’s and together they pulled the foreskin back, revealing the crown. It was red and full and made something stir deep in Will. He took his tongue and slowly started licking underneath the ridge and back around the tip. Will squirmed, trying to settle his own hardness in his pants. 

Hannibal purred, his heart quickening: “You are beautiful to watch.” 

Will continued licking under the ridge, around the tip. Hannibal was stroking himself slowly, stopping short of the crown so Will’s tongue could continue unhindered. Hannibal was watching him. Will’s eyes were closed as he tasted Hannibal, the hand on his thigh was squeezing with every turn around the head of Hannibal’s cock. 

“Amazing, William.” Hannibal hummed. “Now use your tongue and touch it to the very tip, lick along the slit.”  Will slipped his hand out from under Hannibal’s and placed it on the top of Hannibal’s other thigh to steady himself. He leaned in. Will made his tongue pointed and poked into the slit, just dabbing it until he was opening up Hannibal’s cock with his tongue. Hannibal started making small gravelly-laced mewing noises and at that moment Will decided he could live there for quite some time. He continued his licking for a bit more then stopped, however, leaning back. 

“What’s wrong?” Hannibal asked, stopping his stroking and looking down at Will, concerned. Will looked from Hannibal’s eyes then down to his cock. Hannibal looked down and could see that at the very tip mixed with Will’s saliva, he had stroked out a drop of pre-cum and it sat resting within the slit. Hannibal knew this was the moment that would change things for Will. While he had been licking at Hannibal’s cock for some time, until fluid was released, it was just skin, nothing that would mark Hannibal in Will’s mind. Hannibal knew the relevance of body fluids, of _taste_. They had tasted each other’s mouths and skin on their tongues and they had tasted each other’s blood but until Will had tasted Hannibal in this way, he would still be on the other side of his great Becoming, not yet _through_. 

“Have you never tasted yourself before, Will?” 

Will squirmed, his hands still on the top of Hannibal’s thighs but his eyes cast down. 

“No.” he whispered. “Never.” 

Hannibal was careful, knowing his next questions had to be asked carefully. 

“Do you want to continue? Do you want to taste more of me?” 

Will shook his head yes, still keeping his eyes down. Hannibal stroked himself harder and faster to bring more fluid to the tip. Will watched as more than a drop appeared. Hannibal tightened the hold on the back of Will’s head. 

“Open, Will. Open your mouth and taste me” Hannibal coaxed as he brought Will to his cock, slowly but forcefully bringing Will’s face back to the tip. “Take me on your tongue and taste.” 

Will opened his mouth. He could feel Hannibal’s hand on the back of his head holding him in place. He watched as Hannibal continued to stroke himself, more fluid appearing, enough that a drip was threatened. His heart raced, his own cock hard, straining against the tightness of his jeans. With no option but to lean forward, Will flattened his tongue and accepted the tip of Hannibal’s cock. 

“All of it William,” Hannibal ordered, bringing Will’s head closer, allowing no room for Will to move away. There was force behind the hold and behind the tone and Will felt his cock stiffen even more. He didn’t ever expect a show of dominance from Hannibal as something that would arouse him—he recognized the roles of mentoring yes; the teacher, yes—but this was a role beyond what Will thought he would ever, could ever respond to. Yet here he was, opening his mouth wider and taking Hannibal’s cock in. 

Will tasted him then, the fluid that was on the tip of Hannibal’s cock covering his tongue. It was thick and bitter, a texture Will was not familiar with. He thought that normally it would not be a pleasurable taste but it wasn’t bad, by any means. It was the force behind it, Hannibal’s continual stroking of his cock, his hand wrapped in Will’s hair, pulling the curls a bit to remind Will to stay in place. It was the power Will was looking for; this is what made the taste not only bearable but desirable. This mixture of their power—Hannibal guiding Will through the power of force, Will exuding his own power to make Hannibal relax his steely hold—this is the power he so desired, the power he felt when they were up against the Dragon. When Will realized this, he moaned. 

“That’s it, William” Hannibal murmured, holding Will in place. “Do you know how much it arouses me to see your mouth wrapped around my cock?” 

Hearing Hannibal speak to him using such a crassness of language he usually never speaks made Will rumble something deep in his throat. Hannibal felt it in his cock and pulled harder on Will’s curls, which only made him move his tongue around the tip, into the slit to lick at every drop of fluid he could taste. 

“Yes, William. You are doing so good.” Will moaned again at the praise, his hands squeezing Hannibal’s thighs. “Do you think you can take more? Take me deeper into your mouth? Can you do that for me?” Hannibal wanted to leave Will with a choice but seeing his mouth open wider to take Hannibal in was making it difficult to keep to a slow pace just for Will’s comfort. 

“Good boy, Will. Take it. You can take more, I know you can.” 

Will felt the hand in his hair push his face deeper onto Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal stopped stroking to put his other hand behind Will’s head, both hands holding Will in place. Will allowed Hannibal to guide his cock deeper into his mouth. Hannibal pushed in slowly until his cock hit the back of Will’s throat. He gagged then, feeling his breathing impaired. 

“Breathe through your nose. Yes, that is it. You are doing so well, my William.” 

Will’s heart skipped; he felt himself relax into Hannibal the minute he heard the praise. He surprised himself, seeming to fall so willingly into the words Hannibal was showering down on him. When he relaxed, his breathing became easier and suddenly having Hannibal so deep in his mouth, touching the back of his throat was easier and became something highly arousing to Will. 

Hannibal held himself in place in Will’s mouth, resting the tip of his cock in the back of Will’s throat, not moving at all. Will breathed in sharply. Hannibal leaned down, his mouth close to Will’s ear: “I am so proud of you William, my sweet, sweet boy.” 

Will moaned. It wasn’t just the force he used; it what Hannibal was saying, he realized. Telling him he was proud, what he was calling him. He liked the praise, the accolades for what he was doing and doing well. Will tried to pull back, struggling against Hannibal’s hands holding his head in place. Hannibal felt him trying to free himself and lifted his hands, allowing Will to pull his mouth off his cock. 

“Will.” Hannibal said, worriedly. “You are doing so well. What’s wrong?” 

“I like it, Hannibal.” Will said, looking up at him. 

“You like tasting me?” Hannibal asked, his fingers running through Will’s curls, a smile on his face. 

“All of it. I like tasting you. I like you holding me down on your cock, telling me what you like, what to do.” Will lowered his eyes then and Hannibal lifted his chin as he always does when Will breaks eye contact. “I like…I like that you tell me you are proud of me. I like…I like what you call me.” 

“You like that I call you William?” 

“Yes.” 

Hannibal smiled. He allowed Will to lean back and settle on his heels, remaining in between Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal continued to run his fingers through Will’s curls, settling him. 

“I am surprised, Will.” 

“Why?” Will asked, his concentration on Hannibal’s eyes, no hesitation in holding his look. Will’s hands were still on Hannibal’s thighs; he didn’t want to remove them as keeping this close contact with Hannibal when he felt stripped raw like this made him feel grounded. 

“In those years after your encephalitis” Hannibal began, enjoying the close contact Will maintained, “you made large attempts to keep us as equals. I know that I made it difficult for you, creating a power struggle when you were ill.” 

“Hannibal, I forgave you…” Will started, but Hannibal stopped him by bringing both hands to hold his face, caressing his chin and temples. 

“Shh, William. I know you did. I just want you to know that I recognize my place in the complexities of our relationship. I suppose that is why I am surprised to see you liking my dominance now.”

“I guess it’s because this so new to me, being with you in this way. You taking control makes me feel a bit less nervous about maybe, messing up. I feel a bit more comfortable in voicing any hesitations,” Will replied. He had noticed that Hannibal’s erection had diminished to only semi-hard form. He moved his hands from Hannibal’s thighs and started stroking Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal did not stop him. “If we maintain these roles of you guiding me through this, I think am OK with not being…perfect.” 

“Will,” Hannibal began, moving into Will’s hands. He continued running his fingers through Will’s curls, cradling his face. “You already are perfect to me.” 

“Hannibal,” Will warned. “Don’t say that. You make me feel obligated to live up to impossible expectations.” 

“I have no expectations of you, Will. I revel in everything you are willing to give me and love every single one of your short-comings.” 

Will laughed. “Short comings, huh? What short comings?” Will was stroking a bit more forcefully now and could feel the blood filling Hannibal’s cock as it grew harder in Will’s hands. 

Hannibal was enjoying Will’s playfulness. He loved that Will had no hesitation in sharing his feelings with him, in sharing his honesty. It made Hannibal snicker and move quicker into Will’s hands. They were quiet then, as Will stroked Hannibal. They both watched as Hannibal’s cock was getting harder, bigger. Will pulled down the length of Hannibal’s cock slowly, a small twist when he got to the head. He pulled the foreskin down as far has he could, covering the head completely with the foreskin then pulling it back to reveal the red, fullness of the cap. Will was enthralled by the foreskin, the uncut look of Hannibal’s cock compared to his own shaped shaft and crown. Will leaned forward. He was harder now than he had been yet and sitting back on his heels made for an uncomfortable position. 

Hannibal watched Will, his fascination and focus like nothing he had ever seen from the younger man. He thought about the night on the cliff when Will went after The Dragon; that night was the closest he had seen Will fixate on any one thing. Hannibal realized then that he had seen that look before: _in himself_. 

“Will,” Hannibal growled. “You look as if you want to devour me.” 

Will kept his head close to Hannibal’s cock and only lifted his eyes, “I do.”

“Slowly, William. I want to be able to revel in every moment my cock is in your mouth.” 

Will moaned then and opened his mouth. Just as he was about to take all of Hannibal’s cock, he felt a sharp tug on the back of his head.

“I said slowly.” 

The sternness in Hannibal’s voice made Will’s cock twitch. He put one hand on Hannibal’s thigh and with the other he held the base of Hannibal’s cock, leaving the skin loose. He stuck his tongue out then and dipped it into the folds of skin at the tip. He licked around the inside of the foreskin, tasting the pre-cum accumulating there. Hannibal was holding Will’s head in place, playing in his curls as he watched Will’s tongue dart in and out of his foreskin. 

“So good, William. You are doing so well.” 

Will brought his tongue out of the foreskin and chose then to suck on the tip without pulling the foreskin down, allowing him to suck up the pooling pre-cum through the looseness of skin. 

“More William,” he ordered, “harder”. Will sucked harder, tasting more of the leaking fluid. It was sweeter this way, Will thought, not as thick. The pre-cum mixed with Will’s saliva and the sweat from the glands in the tip of Hannibal’s cock brought an arousal to Will he had not expected. He began palming his own cock through his pants. 

“You like that, do you not, William? Tasting my cock this way?” Hannibal hissed, his breathing labored as he started thrusting toward Will’s mouth. Will moaned. “I can see how hard it is making you. Do you want to touch yourself?” Will moaned again, still lapping at the leaking fluid, licking inside the skin of Hannibal’s cock. 

He pulled his mouth away only long enough to respond, “Christ, yes. I am so fucking hard.” 

“Do it, Will. I want to see you touch yourself.” 

Will let Hannibal’s cock drop out of his mouth. He leaned his head on the inside of Hannibal’s thigh. He was still holding Hannibal’s cock by the base but his other hand was fisted, ready to touch himself. 

Hannibal’s hands were in Will’s hair. He pulled a curl making Will squirm. “Do exactly as I tell you, do you understand?” 

“Yes,” Will moaned, his arousal so deep he could barely see anything but the cock in front of him, feel nothing but the hardness between his own legs. 

“Take yourself out of your pants.” Hannibal instructed. Will did as he was told, unzipping his pants with one hand and pulling out his hardened penis. Hannibal could see the pre-cum had already started, leaking from the tip. 

“Stroke yourself. Slowly.” Will started stroking his leaking cock with one hand while holding Hannibal’s cock with his other. Hannibal moaned his deep, gravelly moan that Will so loved and it made him squeeze his own cock tightly when he got down to the base, pulling his hand slowly up the shaft. 

“God, you are beautiful like this,” Hannibal whispered. “Taste me again, William. I need your mouth on me.” 

Will leaned forward and with his tongue, ran it up the shaft of Hannibal’s hard cock. Hannibal put his head back and moaned. He pulled Will’s head closer to his cock, wanting more of Will’s tongue on him. Will continued using his tongue on Hannibal’s cock, licking up the underside and then around the tip. He used his hand to pull the skin back so that he could taste the heat, the tightness of the crown. Hannibal’s hips were moving slowly forward as he continued pulling Will’s head down on his cock. Will used his hand to lift the shaft and ran his tongue around Hannibal’s balls, sucking on the skin there. 

“More…in your mouth. Close your mouth around…” Hannibal couldn’t even finish his demand as Will was already taking both testicles into his mouth, rolling them around his tongue, tasting them. He loved the softness of them, the delicate feel on his tongue. 

“William, do you know what you do to me?” Hannibal whispered, looking down at Will. “You are amazing. Making me feel so good.” Will moaned. He loved the praises being showered down on him. The more Hannibal praised him, the more Will wanted to devour every inch of him. He moved his tongue back to the shaft and licked under the crown. 

“Take me in your mouth, William. I need you to take me take me deep in your mouth…” Hannibal had both hands on Will’s head, trying to hold him in place. Will’s exertions were getting bolder as he was pumping his own cock in his hand, tight, hard and fast. Will opened his mouth and took Hannibal’s cock in; while he was moving his mouth up and down the shaft of his own volition he was also aided by Hannibal holding him down. The force of the hands in his hair, pulling the curls, pushing his head down made Will emit a guttural throat from deep in his throat. The vibration prompted Hannibal to thrust deeper into Will’s mouth. The rush of Hannibal’s cock hitting the back of his throat made Will gag and struggle for breath as he did before. 

“Breath, William” Hannibal hissed, “You can do this. Take it all down. Be a good boy for me.” 

This last bit of praise hit Will hard and he tugged his cock fiercely as his other hand held the base of Hannibal’s cock. He opened his jaw wider to take Hannibal in; he could feel the burn of the stretch, his jaw unaccustomed to the continual openness of the muscles in his mouth. 

“Yes, oh my dear boy, yesss” Hannibal whispered, his cadence holding out the _–s_ sound as he inhaled, then exhaled slowly, struggling to hold himself back, to feel Will’s mouth on his cock for as long as he could. Will never wanted the moment to end. The pain in his jaw was enticing, he found himself craving it, the hold on the back of his head, forcing his jaw open with the size of Hannibal’s cock. Will felt the fluid trickling down his throat, his tongue swirling around the shaft, wanting to the pull it all out of Hannibal. Will’s moaning was reaching a deeper pitch and the vibration moved both he and Hannibal into a different place of arousal. 

Hannibal was on the edge and knew his orgasm was rapidly approaching. He lifted Will’s head by the curls and an audible “pop” occurred when Will came off Hannibal’s cock. Will looked up at Hannibal, saliva and pre-cum dripping down his chin; Hannibal had thought Will covered in The Dragon’s blood was stunning but this look on Will was unequaled. 

“Hannibal, what the fuck…!” 

“I am…struggling to hold back, William” Hannibal said, his breathing rapid. He covered Will’s hand with his own, squeezing his cock at the base to curb his orgasm. He was breathing heavy, deep, his face was heated, dampened with sweat. Will thought he had never seen him this out of order, this displaced since the night of The Dragon. 

“So don’t hold back!” Will blurted, still stroking his own cock hard and fast. “Why would you stop me? What the fuck are we doing this for if you’re just going to finish without me?” 

Hannibal’s hand squeezed harder on Will’s, still trying to tamper down his orgasm; Will’s rage only served to stir Hannibal even more. “Will. This is your first time taking a man in this manner. I do not think you should make an attempt at swallowing me down the first time…” 

Will didn’t let him finish. “Goddammit, Hannibal” he fumed and thrust his head down, his mouth swallowing Hannibal’s cock in one, single lunge downward. Will kept his head in place and began sucking. Hard. His cheeks hallowing out as he tried to pull every ounce of fluid out of Hannibal. 

Hannibal couldn’t hold back anymore; he didn’t want to hold back. He wanted Will to have all of him in this way, to taste every drop of him. That moment, the assertion that Will took against Hannibal, an aggression that placed them in equal proximity of power despite Will’s inexperience when they started their physical relationship is what brought Hannibal over the edge. He moaned aloud, crying out Will’s name and let his release shoot through him. 

Will felt the splash hit his throat. He knew it was coming—he felt the tenseness in Hannibal’s testicles, he felt the hands in his hair tug hard. But nothing could prepare him for the force of the fluid or the amount. 

“Yes, that is so nice, William…take it all. Swallow it down like a good boy” and Will did, as best he could. 

Will gagged, attempting to swallow it all but there was just no way he could. He could feel it dripping out his mouth, the messiness of it all even more appealing to his already intense desire for the act. Will was tugging on his own cock, his concentration in total disarray with his focus on Hannibal. He wanted to come, needed to come, but he was so determined to not lose one moment of Hannibal’s orgasm that his cock remained hard, waiting for release. Hannibal noticed. 

“Come for me, William. Let me see your release.” 

Hannibal continued pulling on Will’s curls, holding his own cock in place as will lapped up the dripping cum. He was stroking himself faster and harder squeezing his cock in the way he needed to get off. Hannibal continued talking him through it. 

“You have never been so beautiful. Your mouth on me like this, tasting everything I have to give you. I have never shared with someone in the way I am offering myself to you. You have crossed over, my sweet William, come through the other side of your Becoming, joined me out of the fog. You are simply stunning. Amazing.”

Will could feel his release ready. Hannibal reached down then, placing his hand on top of Will’s and working with him to stroke the shaft. 

“Be a good boy, William. Come for me.” At that, Will moaned aloud, sunk his head deep into Hannibal’s lap and came, shooting into his hand, Hannibal’s hand and all over the side of the couch in front of him. He continued coming, hard, and it felt as if he would never stop. 

Hannibal’s hands were now both in his hair, rubbing softly as Will leaned against the inside of Hannibal’s thighs. 

“Christ. That was amazing, Hannibal” Will said, exhausted. 

“Yes, I believe I may have said that a few times.” Hannibal continued petting Will. “It is difficult for me to believe that you have never engaged in oral sex with a man. You are quite skilled, Will.”

“I just went with what feels good to me.” 

“Good to know. Did you like it, Will? Is it something you can see yourself engaging in again?” 

Will looked up at him, then down at his lap, his flaccid cock spent, red from friction, still weeping from the tip. He snickered.   “Uh yeah, Hannibal. I can see that blowing you might just happen again in our future.” Hannibal smiled.

They sat like that for a bit, Will on the floor between Hannibal’s legs with his head on Hannibal’s thigh, Hannibal’s hands in Will’s hair. Both were exhausted but content.

“Hannibal?” Will asked, purring. Hannibal made a slight noise to encourage him to continue. “Do you think we’ll ever actually have gentle sex between us?” 

Hannibal thought for a moment. “Does it bother you how we interact physically, Will?” 

“No…it just seems that since we started… _this_ ” Will indicated with his hands the two of them in close proximity, “it has been fast an furious. I mean, I don’t want it to stop. I _do_ like it. I just was wondering if you think we’ll ever be…gentle with each other?”

Hannibal looked down at Will. He took in their positions, their exhaustion after their shared exertion. “Will, what do you think this is?” 

Will smiled then. “OK. OK. Sure, now we have calmed down. But I mean, when we get physical, intimate. Do you think we will ever be _gentle_?” 

“Oh, William. Have you not figured it out by now? We are not gentle men.”

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “William, listen to me.” Hannibal’s voice deep and stern: “If you thought the pain you felt from my knife was unbearable, the pain you experience from pleasure would ultimately be worse as you would be participatory in its occurrence.” Will didn’t hear; he was immersed in his headspace now and could no longer hear anything Hannibal was saying.

Things changed for Hannibal and Will after those first two days their relationship shifted. Hannibal kept with allowing Will to lead the pace and it paid off for him; by the end of the second week, Will was sleeping with Hannibal every night and public displays of affection became common. While Hannibal expected Will—who was prone to privacy—to choose to hide their relationship and keep it within the isolation of their home, Will did no such thing. When at the market or at the theatre, even walks through the park and Will took Hannibal’s hand as often as he could. Hannibal thought Will had become a horrible romantic and while he knew he shouldn’t tease Will about it, he sometimes couldn’t resist. 

Will, for his part, had no hesitation in reaching for Hannibal and reveled in the chance to let the older man know how much he appreciated the education he was offering. For Will, it was all about pleasing Hannibal, physically. He felt powerful every time Hannibal moaned, purred and reached for Will. Every gasp of “William” that came from Hannibal’s mouth was Will’s to own and Will’s to place in his own personal Mind Palace. They discuss the night of the Great Red Dragon ad infinitum but until they have the opportunity to create new memories shared in blood, Will knew that the closest he could come to harnessing that same power is through the desire the two men share. And Will wanted to access that power as often as possible. 

In the short few weeks that followed the start of the change to their intimate relationship, both men learned much about their partner’s wants and needs. Will learned that Hannibal liked to be deep in Will’s mouth, his cock tickling the back of Will’s throat. Thrusting was not something Hannibal preferred; it was the warmth and wet heat that he liked and Will found a variety of ways to hold him in place and still get him off. The first time Will flattened his tongue and rubbed it back and forth on the underside of Hannibal’s cock made Hannibal come within seconds. His cock had been resting in Will’s throat—Will’s gag reflex was constantly tested with Hannibal’s preferences—and the slow, lazy swishing of Will’s tongue forced a moan out of Hannibal that Will had never heard before. Will also learned that holding Hannibal deep in his mouth while gently squeezing his scrotum in his hand was especially pleasing to Hannibal; it took all of his resistance to not have Hannibal’s balls in his hands at every possible opportunity. 

There was one night in which Hannibal held out as long as possible while Will slowly swallowed Hannibal’s cock down. Hannibal always held Will’s head in place when he was deep in his mouth, his fingers in Will’s curls. Will, they both realized, liked the show of dominance from Hannibal when they held this position; Will knew that Hannibal would release him if needed but that mere show of force was always enough for Will’s own erection to stay solid while he sucked Hannibal. He never came, despite the emerging need to, but his surrender to Hannibal’s dominance always resulted in Will’s hardest orgasm when Hannibal did, indeed, allow Will to come.               

Hannibal also liked fucking into Will from behind, running his hard cock in between Will’s thighs as he did that first night they were physical. There was no penetration at this point—not yet—but Will often woke up feeling Hannibal’s erection in the small of his back or slowly thrusting into the heat of Will’s thighs or between the cheeks of his ass. Once, the head of Hannibal’s cock, hard and hot and dripping with pre-cum, pushed at Will’s hole and Will arched backwards and came without even touching himself. Hannibal’s hands had been wrapped in his curls as he tugged Will’s head back and licked at his throat. He had been murmuring to Will, soft, quiet whispers: “My boy…so hot for me. Can you feel me, William? Can you feel how hard you make me? Do you know how good it will feel when I finally get inside you? Stretch you until you cry?” At that, Will moaned and lost it. 

And this is what Hannibal learned about Will’s preferences: in addition to craving the strength of Hannibal’s physical hold on him, Will also liked it rough. This surprised Hannibal as he envisioned that Will, in all his passivity, would prefer slow and soft sex, especially since he had questioned the gentleness of their interactions. Hannibal always started out slow but Will’s need, his frantic and hot need for Hannibal, never kept it slow. Will wanted and needed hands on him to be hard and tight; when Hannibal had his hand wrapped around Will’s cock, it had to be as tight as it was that first night, squeezing like a vice grip before Will could come. Will liked his hair pulled, bites to break skin, rutting to be raw and fast. It was always easy for Hannibal to meet Will’s requests of panting, breathless begging: “Please Hannibal! Harder! I need it harder!” or “My god…hurt me, Hannibal…make it hurt!” and Hannibal always did. It was after, however, that Hannibal would regret fulfilling Will’s requests. Twice they had to refrain from any physical activity for days because Will needed stiches for a bite or his cock was too raw to be touched, even with the herbal ointment Hannibal had kept well in stock for this very reason.

“You have to trust me to make choices for you where your requests lie, William” Hannibal had said one morning as he stood over Will, bandaging a bite to his shoulder. 

“I’m fine, Hannibal. It’s fine. It was worth it. It’s always worth it.” 

“No, Will. You do not understand. You are unaware of the headspace your desire places you in. I could harm you, inflict pain to your body and you would welcome it with pleasure.” Hannibal glimpsed down to see Will’s cock stiffening just from the conversation. “If I did not restrain myself, I could bring serious damage to you, pain you have never felt before.” Will moved to rest his head against Hannibal. He was close to rutting and Hannibal was afraid that if he allowed it, Will would never hear the remainder of what Hannibal was trying to teach him. 

“Stop, William.” Will was rubbing his face into Hannibal, moving his head back and forth against Hannibal’s hip. “William, listen to me.” Hannibal’s voice deep and stern: “If you thought the pain you felt from my knife was unbearable, the pain you experience from pleasure would ultimately be worse as you would be participatory in its occurrence.” Will didn’t hear; he was immersed in his headspace now and could no longer hear anything Hannibal was saying. Hannibal sighed. He knew this was a conversation that had to continue at some point but at that moment he would get nowhere until he brought Will through his pleasure. With the force of his hand, Hannibal began the process of bringing Will off.

As Will had learned that Hannibal preferred the stillness and warmth of Will’s mouth or the slow engulfing touches of Will’s hands on his cock and scrotum, Hannibal had discerned that Will needed strength, long, full strokes that ran the length of his cock before Will could even approach orgasm. But it wasn’t just the feel of Hannibal’s hand wrapped around his shaft that did it. Hannibal learned it was also what he said that got Will off. 

“You have not been listening to me, William. You have not heard a word I said” Hannibal whispered in Will’s ear deeply as he leaned over him, the bite to his shoulder now covered with a fresh bandage. Hannibal had bit into him right before he reached orgasm that morning—a sudden and quick surprise as Will reached behind him in bed and took Hannibal’s cock in hand. Will had pulled Hannibal to hardness then wrapped his hand around the thickness of his cock and used his thumb to run over the tip bringing a wetness that Will always worked toward. It was when Will ran his finger slowly into the slit in the tip of the crown that Hannibal was pushed over the edge, biting into Will’s shoulder. Will had yet to get off, Hannibal choosing to bandage the bite before moving forward with Will’s pleasure. Because of this, Hannibal knew that Will would be close and that it would not take long. But this did not mean he would rush Will to orgasm. Hannibal never rushed Will through to pleasure, preferring to savor the torturous desire that Will wore on his face the entire time his bliss was building.

“I am wondering why you should earn release this morning when you cannot even afford me the time to listen to what I am saying to you,” Hannibal admonished as he began stroking Will’s cock. Will was squirming, trying to get more friction, trying to get Hannibal to go faster, squeeze tighter, anything more than the insufferable pace he was keeping. 

“Hannibal. Please!” 

“What my sweet, William? What is it you want from me?” 

“Tighter! Please, Hannibal. I need it tighter. Please!”

“Like this?” Hannibal asked, teasingly as his hand squeezed Will’s cock and began to stroke faster.

“Yesssss…” Will’s head leaned back and Hannibal brought his other hand to Will’s throat. He began running his thumb over Will’s throat, slow touches up and down with his thumb. 

“Good god, you are beautiful like this, William,” Hannibal whispered, still close to Will’s ear. “You are such a good boy for me, giving yourself over to me, trusting me to take care of you like this.”

“Yesssss, Hannibal…feels so…feels so good.”

Hannibal continued stroking Will, his fist so tight around Will’s cock that Hannibal knew it would be raw afterwards. The strength of Hannibal’s hands from his time as a surgeon, as a chef, it was all coming through in the tightness of pressure on Will’s cock. 

“This will hurt you, William. The pleasure I am bringing to you now will hurt you later. You will feel this later and remember I am the one that gave you this pain…brought you this pleasure now.” Will leaned back, letting Hannibal wrap his hand around Will’s throat. He was leaning back on the edge of the bed, trying to support himself on his hands but failing at keeping still. The bandages and other first aid tools were falling on the floor, as Will squirmed under Hannibal’s ministrations to his cock and throat.

“My boy…so good for me.”

Will was whimpering, his cock leaking.

“I love to see you like this, helpless in my hands…knowing that I could end you now.” Hannibal’s hand tightened on Will’s throat. “You are so hard in my hands, my sweet William. My good, good boy.” 

And those last few words are what made Will come. It’s always what makes Will come.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “William,” Hannibal said, warning in his voice.
> 
> “What?” Will asked with innocence as he began to palm Hannibal through his pants.
> 
> “I am preparing dinner.”
> 
> “And I am watching.”
> 
> “I prefer you stop what you are doing.”
> 
> Will hummed. “What am I doing?” He began unzipping Hannibal’s pants, reaching inside for his cock.
> 
> “Will. This is my favorite apron. I would rather not soil it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. There is a lot of backstory here, a lot of summary and hopeful plans of the direction of this relationship…
> 
> Just kidding. It's PWP. All the way. Added tags. Be warned.

Hannibal quickly learned that Will often tapped into the energy of Hannibal’s desire for him while he was cooking. Will was the most playful then and this left Hannibal conflicted; he took his cooking very seriously but knowing that the minute his white apron was tied around his waist that Will would begin his attempts at getting Hannibal worked up and aroused started to affect the way Hannibal approached his meal planning. 

He had decided to make a _bacheofe_ , a French beef and vegetable stew that would require overnight marinating. Hannibal realized that in doing this, anything started by Will would not end with a meal ruined. Afterwards, a light, late dinner could be served. If Hannibal’s plans were thwarted, they would still have a fantastic stew for lunch or dinner the next day. 

“Ah, Will. You are right on time,” Hannibal said as he began preparing dinner. Will had come in after a day out. While Hannibal made phone calls and did some reading, Will wanted to take advantage of the Prague weather so he spent the day roaming south of Old Town to explore New Town, a part of the city in which Hannibal had no interest due to its new and modern style. Will considered what if anything Hannibal would like of the things he had seen but soon realized that his doctor was too old world to truly favor the contemporary architecture and restaurants. It was one of the things that Will was finding he liked about Hannibal, his deep and personal connection to his culture and heritage.

“What’s for dinner?” Will asked putting away his coat, walking into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Hannibal behind the kitchen island cutting up vegetables.

“I am preparing a vegetable and beef stew for tomorrow. For tonight, I have a tomato and basil-infused bisque with a truffled brioche broiled under a layered brie and gruyere mix.” 

“You made tomato soup and grilled cheese?” Hannibal sighed. Will smiled, a full smile that showed teeth and squinted eyes in that way that made Hannibal’s mouth water. Hannibal loved the way Will teased him, playful like this, even if he may have voiced his displeasure. Will came around the island and stood behind Hannibal. 

“Would you like to be my sous chef, Will? There are many vegetables that need to be chopped.”

Will leaned forward, into Hannibal. He put his arms around him and rested his chin on his shoulder. It was a reach for Will, given their height difference but Will liked the closeness. So did Hannibal.

“No. I think I would rather just watch you work,” Will said as his hands reached under Hannibal’s apron.

“William,” Hannibal said, warning in his voice. 

“What?” Will asked with innocence as he began to palm Hannibal through his pants. 

“I am preparing dinner.” 

“And I am watching.” 

“I prefer you stop what you are doing.” 

Will hummed. “What am I doing?” He began unzipping Hannibal’s pants, reaching inside for his cock. 

“Will. This is my favorite apron. I would rather not soil it.” 

“Well then, Hannibal, I suppose you should try your best not to.” Will began to stroke Hannibal’s cock. He was semi-hard but quickly growing to full erection as Will stroked him. Will’s own cock was getting hard and Hannibal could feel it through the seat of his pants. 

Will took one hand and stroked Hannibal the way he, himself, liked to be stroked, from base to tip. He got to the tip, however, and instead of stroking back down he pulled the foreskin up over the crown. Hannibal moaned and Will ground into Hannibal from behind. 

“You enjoy this don’t you, Will?” Hannibal asked, holding onto the counter in front of him to steady himself. 

“Stroking you? Oh yeah.” Will reached under and grabbed Hannibal’s sac with his other hand and began playing with his balls, rolling them in his palm while continuing to stroke the crown of Hannibal’s cock with his other hand, pulling the foreskin up and over then down below the ridge, then back over the head. 

“No, not just the stroking,” Hannibal observed, trying to not move into Will’s hand and end everything too soon. “Specifically, you are fascinated by my foreskin.” 

“Hannibal, I am fascinated by _you_. But yes, I suppose you can say that your…um, _foreskin_ has me mesmerized.” Will continued stroking Hannibal, pulling the skin forward and away from his cock, completely covering the head of Hannibal’s erection. Hannibal held tight to the counter as Will began rubbing his own cock, now at full hardness, against Hannibal’s ass.

“Is it because you, yourself, are cut?” 

“mmm. Could be. I like the way the skin is so loose but then fills out once you get hard. It’s like, once you get an erection, the head of your cock is revealed, like a gift offered for presentation.” Will continued stroking Hannibal, using his foreskin to create heat on Hannibal’s cock in Will’s hand. Will leaned his head against Hannibal’s back and exhaled loudly. “I can only imagine how hot it makes your cock, holding in all that heat.” 

Hannibal was breathing heavy now, the pull of his cock and the feel of Will’s erection against his ass had him wanting. He reached behind him and untied his apron string, making sure to run his hand against the crotch of Will’s pants. Will moaned as he did so. Hannibal moved away from Will and turned around, facing him. His back to the kitchen island, Hannibal removed his apron and placed it on the counter behind him. Hannibal pulled Will closer to him. He could see the look in Will’s eyes that indicated Will was completely aroused and ready for anything Hannibal had to offer. He reached down and began unzipping Will’s pants. 

“You want to feel that heat for yourself, William?” Hannibal growled deeply, pushing Will’s pants and shorts down, Will’s cock springing forward. Will moaned and closed his eyes, giving himself to Hannibal. He took Will’s cock in his hand and brought it near his own. “Open your eyes, William. Watch.”

Hannibal put the tip of Will’s cock to his own cock and touched them together. Will could see that both cocks were leaking pre-cum, Hannibal’s thick and clear and his own, white and milky. Hannibal pulled his foreskin down and covered not only the head of his own cock, but also that of Will’s. Hannibal then began to stroke with the foreskin engulfing both cocks. Will, inserted into the foreskin of Hannibal’s cock created a friction he had never felt before. 

“Christ, Hannibal! What the fuck?!” Will cried out, the strangeness of the act making it difficult for him to focus. He made an effort to move back but Hannibal held him in place.

“Hush now, William. You wanted to know how it feels. Stay still.” 

Hannibal continued stroking them, his foreskin loose enough to cover not only the tip of Will’s cock, but a quarter of the way down the shaft. Will couldn’t look away; he was pretty much fucking Hannibal’s cock and the heat and wetness was forcing his steadiness to waiver. 

“You are so hard, William. I don’t think you are going to last much longer.” Will groaned. He knew Hannibal was right. And the harder Hannibal was getting, the less of Will’s cock was covered by the foreskin, Hannibal’s erection filling in the looseness of skin. 

Will knees were getting weak; the only thing holding him up was his hand on each of Hannibal’s hips and Hannibal’s hand on his cock. Hannibal reached up and began to run his free hand through Will’s curls. Will knew this was it; Hannibal was pushing him over and he was going to come. He waited for the words. 

“So good, my sweet boy” Hannibal leaned forward, whispering in Will’s ear. “You have to hold on. This will be so much better of we come at the same time. Hold off, not until I tell you.” Will whimpered. 

“Please…Hannibal…I can’t…feels so good. It’s so hot…”

“I know. You are being such a good boy. Just a little longer.” Hannibal was stroking their cocks harder, his foreskin wrapped around Will’s cock, consuming and hold in a heat Will had never felt.

“Please! Hannibal…please!”

“Not yet, William. Not until I tell you. Be a good boy for me.”

Will could feel his knees shaking and breath unsteady. He was fighting his orgasm and could feel the pressure in his entire body, not just his cock. His balls were swollen with the need to release and his spine was tingling. He had never held back like this and wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on. With one strong inhale then exhale, Will finally surrendered himself to Hannibal. He leaned his head on Hannibal’s shoulder and allowed himself to feel.

Will’s cock was hard in Hannibal’s hand. His tip was rubbing against the tip of Hannibal’s cock. The pre-cum between them was making the heat caused by the stroking sticky, but wet. To be _inside_ the foreskin of Hannibal’s cock made Will’s heart skip a beat. _This is not like fucking a woman_ , he thought. A woman pulses and moves around a cock. This was different. It was like fucking into a leather glove, a piece of silk, warm water. The grazing against the tip of Hannibal’s cock made their cum mix and coat the crowns of both cocks, the foreskin rubbing it around, covering them both in each other’s fluid.

Will breathed out; a long and loud moan followed. Hannibal began to stroke faster and harder, squeezing both their cocks tighter.

“When I say, William…when I say, you can come. Do you understand?” Will nodded. He was getting lightheaded and he could no longer watch what was happening only feel it. Hannibal continued to stroke them a few more times. “Now, William. Come for me now, my good boy.”

Will leaned his had back and began to howl. With it came his orgasm. As he began to come, so did Hannibal. Holding onto both their cocks, his foreskin covering Will’s, both men began to fill Hannibal’s foreskin with cum. Will could feel the tip of his cock heat up as Hannibal’s cum shot against it. Hannibal felt the stretch of his foreskin as it filled with more cum as Will’s cock continued to spasm. Semen was leaking through Hannibal’s hand and dripping to the floor, his foreskin not loose enough to hold all the fluid from both men in.

Finally, both men spent, they loosened the hold they had on each other, though Will was lightheaded and couldn’t quite let go. Hannibal pulled back, retracting his foreskin and cleaning their cum off his cock with a towel he left on the counter. When he finished, he tucked himself back in and then did the same for Will. Will gave a contented sigh. Hannibal led him over to a chair on the other side of the island.

Will sat down wearily and looked up at Hannibal. He smiled then and asked, “How long will it take you to heat that tomato soup?”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shit, Hannibal. We’re going to talk about this, aren’t we? You’re gonna make us talk the fuck out of this.” Will ran his finger through his hair. “Can’t we…just…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO wishing I had more time in my schedule to update this regularly. Thank you for sticking with this fic and my inconsistent posting.

“Hannibal. Are you ever going to fuck me?” 

It had been two months since Will approached Hannibal about turning their relationship physical. They were sitting in the living room going through the final round of paperwork for their move. They had been in Prague for five months and Hannibal deemed it safe to return to Italy. Not Florence, sadly, but a small village about 45 minutes outside of Naples. Hannibal found a piece of property for purchase that was near the water with a lot of land. They were currently looking at blueprints for the renovations Hannibal had planned for the villa he purchased.

“We’ve rutted. We’ve sucked each other, jacked each other off, you’ve _milked me_ , for goddsakes! You have even shown me the joys of docking,” at that, Hannibal’s eyebrows went up. “Yeah, Hannibal. It has a name. I looked it up.” Hannibal smiled but said nothing. “But you have only penetrated me with one finger. One fucking finger. Only.”

“Are you complaining, William? Are you not happy?”

“Correct, Hannibal. I am not happy. I want you to fuck me. Why haven’t you fucked me yet?” 

“Will, can we please dispense with the vulgarities?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Will grunted. “How is this: Hannibal, when exactly will we be entering into a true act of homo-sex-u-al pen-e-tra-tion?” Will said it slowly, applying as much sarcasm in his tone as possible.

Hannibal put the red pencil down he was using to mark up the blueprint draft in front of him and sighed. “If you really think this attitude of yours is going to prompt me into action, I think you will be unhappy with the result of that action.” 

Will laughed. “If it prompts you into fucking me, expect my”—and Will used air quotes here—“’attitude’ to only get worse.”

Hannibal reached over and began to roll up the blueprints. He cleared the table in which they were spread and then got up and set a kettle on the stove, taking out two mugs and dropping tea bags into them. Will watched Hannibal moving around the kitchen. He stood up and started pacing the living room.

“Shit, Hannibal. We’re going to talk about this, aren’t we? You’re gonna make us talk the fuck out of this.” Will ran his finger through his hair. “Can’t we…just…” 

Hannibal placed the two mugs on the kitchen island with a plate of scones in between. “Will. Come in here and sit down.” Will closed his mouth with a snap, stood still and looked at Hannibal. Hannibal’s voice grew louder, stern. “Now, William.” Will moved into the kitchen and sat down at the island and pulled a mug closer. While he has never felt any repercussions from the sternness of Hannibal’s voice, he somehow knew that when Hannibal tells him to do something, he should do it. Hannibal took the now boiling kettle and filled both their mugs with water. He then sat down next to Will at the kitchen island. He took a small sip from his mug before he began.

“We have discussed this, Will. I told you to trust me to make choices for you. You did not object when this was proposed, am I correct?” Will looked down, not saying anything. Hannibal placed his finger under Will’s chin and lifted it, forcing Will into making eye contact with the doctor. “Answer me, William.”

Will exhaled slowly. “I didn’t not _not_ agree… I don’t think it was ever actually determined that you should…”

“Will.” Hannibal started, Will still trying to look away with Hannibal’s finger still under his chin. “Eyes, William.” Will kept his eyes on Hannibal. “You asked for me to guide you where our physical relationship is concerned. I told you that I would teach you. Your penchant for strong, aggressive sex—while highly pleasurable for both of us—can cause you some serious harm if you do not pace yourself. Not only for your desire, but mine as well.” 

Will swallowed. “So like, what…because I like it hard…goddammit Hannibal. I am not a china doll. I am not going to break. You are not going to break me.” Hannibal let go of Will, his hand dropping to his lap.

“Are you certain, Will? Because of the times we have gotten close, you have been so immersed in your headspace you would have let me do anything to you. And if it weren’t for my own resolve, I would have. I only hold back for your own safety. I just do not think you are yet ready.” 

Will leaned forward and kissed Hannibal on the lips. It was a soft kiss and Hannibal did not expect it.

“Hannibal, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel everything you have to give me. I _am_ ready for it, honest. I. Am. Ready.” 

“Will…” 

“No, Hannibal. Listen to me, please.” Hannibal let Will speak, clearly aware of the turmoil stirring in the younger man. “I want to feel you inside me. I have wanted to feel you inside me from the time we first approached The Dragon. In fact, to be honest with myself…probably even before that. I want it, Hannibal. I want to feel you rip me open and nest inside me.” 

Will leaned back. Hannibal also leaned back and let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. Will continued. 

“When we started this—thing—between us, it’s the first time I really, truly felt as your equal.” Hannibal started to interrupt. Will knew he was going to make an argument for their equality before Hannibal even said anything. “No, Hannibal. You have held power over me from the day we met. First with my encephalitis and then chasing you all over Italy…it is only when we met with The Dragon…I guess that’s when I found my own sense of power, right? And then when we got physical…I see the way you look at me now. Every time you moan my name… fuck, Hannibal. That’s when I feel powerful, making you break like that.” Will leaned into Hannibal now, his hand in Hannibal’s lap, beginning to knead at his cock. Hannibal was quickly growing hard and Will’s own cock was responding likewise. “There’s a power exchange, your dominance pulling out my desire…pushing me to the edge…it stirs me, grounds me, makes me feel strong. Every time you bring me to that edge, your ability to bring me there is like a drug I want to chase. I want it all. I want to feel it from you, I want to give what I have found…I want to give it back in return.” 

Hannibal listened. He was hard, Will palming him through his pants. It wasn’t, he realized, an act of _fucking_ …it felt to Hannibal more like an act of affection. He brought one hand up to cup Will’s face, the other to lay on the hand in his lap. 

“Oh, my sweet William” Hannibal began, his thumb lightly tracing Will’s bottom lip. “You have always been powerful. It is what drew me to you. When your mind begins to work the way it does, it is the most powerful act of strength I have ever seen. And I have always looked at you in the way I look at you now. I am so very pleased you are finally realizing it.” Hannibal reached forward then and began kissing Will. His tongue traced where his thumb once was, licking along Will’s bottom lip. Will moaned into the kiss and then pulled back slightly, barely any distance from Hannibal’s mouth. 

“Hannibal…” Will whispered, his voice deeper than Hannibal had ever heard it. “Fuck me, please. I need you to fuck me…I need you inside of me.” 

Hannibal’s response was in the gravelly tone Will had grown accustomed to when Hannibal is aroused: “Italy.”

Will pulled back and away from Hannibal. “What? What did you say?” 

Hannibal smiled and looked at Will. “Italy, William,” he said quietly as he returned his thumb to Will’s bottom lip. “We’ll be in Italy inside of a week. As soon as we settle in our house, I promise. Once we are in our own bed under our own roof, you will feel me deep inside of you, deeper than you ever thought possible.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting on the train at present and reflecting back on the week brings Will to an epiphany of sorts: his physical self is tied to his empathetic self. Does Hannibal know this?
> 
> “Huh.” Will says in realization. Hannibal lowers his tablet and looks up at Will.
> 
> “You know, I spend so much of my time trying to sort through the all the crap I pick up from those around me, I feel as if I have static in my brain most of the time.” Hannibal stays silent and allows Will to continue. “The only thing that offers me any sense of clarity is…” he stops then, not certain he can continue, not certain how to exactly articulate his realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to think I should delete all the tags on this fic and just tag it PWP since pretty much every chapter includes sex. Sure, there is a lot of dialogue, but even the discussion is about about sex. so um, yeah.

_“We’ll be in Italy inside of a week.”_  

Will had a week. One week to figure out exactly what type of relationship he and Hannibal have. Because suddenly, Will realizes, he needs it defined before they moved forward. When he had initially suggested this new direction for he and Hannibal—prompting Hannibal into physical intimacy—he only thought of serving his growing desire for Hannibal. Once it started, however, this whole issue of power dynamics started to peak his curiosity.

As far as Will could tell, Hannibal accepted Will’s aggressiveness up to a certain point. He allows Will to prompt intimacy, to lead the direction of their physicality. But then Hannibal takes the dominant role and Will is finding that he is more than willing to let him. But it seems that Hannibal is very specific in relation to what point he assumes the dominant role and this is what Will needs to explore. Hannibal takes care of him in a variety of ways but as far as Will can figure as of yet, there is no simple consistency to it.

He reflects on the interactions they have had during this final week in Prague: 

Early in the week, Will had fallen asleep on the couch, his head in Hannibal’s lap. Hannibal had made German spaetzle as a side for dinner and the carbs hit Will the way they always do: the meal made him sleepy. Hannibal let Will get comfortable, never one to shift Will away when he was affectionate. Within minutes of Hannibal scanning the headlines, Will was softly snoring. Once Hannibal had finished his reading, he nudged Will gently. 

“Will, wake up. It’s time we retire for the evening.” 

Will grumbled and curled into Hannibal. 

“William. Up. Now.” 

“You’re waking me up to go to sleep?” Will asked sleepily, his face turned to Hannibal’s stomach, his hands under his chest and tucked between Hannibal’s thighs. 

“You cannot sleep on the couch, William. This is not well made furniture and it will hurt your back. And I would like to sleep in my own bed. Are you coming with me?” 

“Carry me,” Will mumbled, still turned into Hannibal. 

“Did you say you wanted me to carry you?” 

Will hummed his response, “mmm.” 

“Are you hurt? Are you bleeding?” 

Will lifted his head up and looked at Hannibal, confusion in his face. “No. Why?” 

“I cannot imagine why you would want me to carry you to the bedroom.” 

Will turned back into Hannibal and grumbled his response once again. “Because I…I just want you to carry me.” Will had no real reason other than wanting the closeness of Hannibal and to not have to physically stand up. 

“Unless you have a broken bone or are bleeding, I see no reason to carry you to bed. Get up. Now.” 

“Hannibal…” Will whined. 

“Now, William. Before I stand up and allow you to fall to the floor.” Will sighed and got up and they went to bed. 

It isn’t that Will wants Hannibal to completely assume the role of caretaker but he finds himself relying more and more on Hannibal’s lead. A few afternoons after Hannibal had told Will they would be leaving Prague, Will was pacing the floor out of boredom. Hannibal was preparing the signed blueprints for pick up by courier and quickly getting aggravated with Will’s fourth trip around the living room. 

“Will,” Hannibal started, his voice steady. “Go find something to do.” 

“I don’t have anything to do.” 

“Well, go find something.” 

“Like what?” 

Hannibal sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He could feel a headache coming on, most likely from the dust kicking up in the apartment as he began packing that morning. “I don’t know. You have to think for yourself on this one, Will.” 

Will stopped behind Hannibal and leaned against his back. 

“I can’t. Too bored.” 

Hannibal reached up and wrapped his arm behind him, tugging on Will’s curls. He brought Will’s face closer to his own. “Run down to the market for me. I am out of fresh basil.” 

“That’s boring.” 

“Well Will, I don’t know what to tell you.” With that, Hannibal moved to the kitchen. 

Now that Will is reflecting on those moments, he makes the realization that Hannibal doesn’t completely play dominant to every one of Will’s needs and desires; he only assumes the role when it affects Will’s _physical_ needs and desires. When Will was heading out to New Town for his last visit before leaving Prague, Hannibal caught him before he left: 

“Will, please bring an raincoat. There is rain in the forecast.” 

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be in and out of buildings all day…doubt I’ll get wet.” 

“I would like you prepared, if need be. I do not want to have to nurse you through a cold our first week in Italy.” 

“I’m fine, Hannibal. What I’m wearing is perfect for this weather.” 

Hannibal sighed and put down the knife he was using in preparing dinner. “Will, do as I tell you and bring a raincoat.” 

“Hannibal…” 

“Enough, William. Do as I say,” Hannibal had said, the _“_ or else” implied in his tone. 

Will didn’t dare ask what the “or else” might be. He left with a raincoat on his arm. 

When they are intimate, Hannibal easily slips into the dominant role and Will finds that it only feeds his desire: 

“That’s it, William. Deeper…you can take it deeper” Hannibal said, his hand on the back of Will’s head as Will lowered his mouth onto Hannibal’s cock. Even when Will gagged, Hannibal directed him through it: “You can do this. Slow down. Breath slowly through your nose,” and Will slowed down, breathing the way Hannibal told him and eventually Hannibal was deep in the back of Will’s throat. And will waited for the words. And Hannibal delivered:

“That’s my good boy…I knew you could do it. Such a good boy” and Will came without even being touched. 

Or when Will is on the edge, ready to slip into that space where all thinking stops and the world around him becomes clear…this is when he surrenders to Hannibal, unconditionally: 

“Please Hannibal… _please_!” Will was whimpering, his cock red and tight and full, Hannibal stroking them both, their cocks rubbing together in Hannibal’s strong hand, squeezing and pumping both cocks, pre-ejaculate the only fluid enabling the tight and consistent stroking. 

“Wait, Will. Not until I allow it.” Hannibal was licking around Will’s Adam’s apple, sucking slowly. 

“Hannibal! Please…I need to come… _please_ ” Will was clinging to Hannibal, pushed up against him trying to add friction to his already engulfed cock. 

“My sweet William” Hannibal whispered in that gravelly voice that made it even harder for Will hold back. “Be my good boy and wait just a bit longer.” 

Hannibal continued stroking them both, Will could feel his balls swelling up, filling and ready to explode with ejaculation. Hannibal’s cock rubbing against his own was getting painful with the lack of lubricant. Will was beyond moaning, only panting, deep breaths in concentration. 

“I need to…I have to come Hannibal. I can’t…” Hannibal squeezed their cocks tighter and Will cried out. 

“If you come before I allow it, you will not come for a week. Do you understand?” Will buried his head in Hannibal’s chest. 

“Do you understand? Answer me, William.” 

“yessss,” Will whispered and tears began forming as he struggled to hold his orgasm in. 

Hannibal shifted then; they were lying side by side in bed and Will was wrapped around Hannibal, his cock still being stroked, his nails digging into Hannibal’s hip and chest as he fought off orgasm. Hannibal knew this would leave marks and he relished in the fact. He reached under Will’s hip then, coming up behind Will as his fingers parted Will’s ass cheeks. Will shifted closer into Hannibal as if to get away and only succeeded in a longer stroking of his cock. His panting was irregular. 

Hannibal used his finger to lightly trace Will’s hole, wet from sweat. Hannibal pushed in slightly and Will thrust his hips forward, moving away from the intrusion. “Stay still, William!” Hannibal ordered, his voice deep and reaching inside Will, deeper than Hannibal’s finger had ever been. Hannibal pushed his finger in deeper, going slowly.

“Hurts, Hannibal.” Will, still whimpering, tried moving away. Every time he thrust his hips forward, the hand around his cock got tighter. “Please…burns.” Will was panting again, trying to stay focused. He couldn’t decide what hurt more: the pain to his cock or the pain in his ass. “Can you just…can you use some lube?” 

“Bare down, William” Hannibal said, ignoring Will’s request. Will does as he’s told, trying to accommodate the violating digit. Hannibal slipped in past the first knuckle. Will could feel how much the dryness was affecting Hannibal’s ability to get his finger deeper into Will’s hole. 

“Hannibal…it hurts. Please…lube…” 

“Do this for me, William. I know you can take it like this…be my good boy,” Hannibal whispered directly into Will’s ear and the moment happens. Will heard it— _be my good_ _boy_ —and he slipped into the clarity he so often chases but so seldom can find. Hannibal’s finger slid in and found his prostate and Will could think of nothing but _how it feels_. The pain blurred with the pleasure and he gave himself over to the feeling, gave himself over to Hannibal. Clarity.

It is only when Hannibal knows Will is there, that headspace where he knows Will is no longer present that he allowed it: “Now, William…be my good boy and come for me” and Will does, his orgasm ripping through him, ropes of semen shooting between them. Hannibal came with Will and both of them were coating Hannibal’s hand and both their chests with sticky and warm come. 

Sitting on the train at present and reflecting back on the week brings Will to an epiphany of sorts: his physical self is tied to his empathetic self. Does Hannibal know this? 

“Huh.” Will says in realization. Hannibal lowers his tablet and looks up at Will. 

“You know, I spend so much of my time trying to sort through the all the crap I pick up from those around me, I feel as if I have static in my brain most of the time.” Hannibal stays silent and allows Will to continue. “The only thing that offers me any sense of clarity is…” he stops then, not certain he can continue, not certain how to exactly articulate his realization. 

“Please. Continue, Will.” 

“Hannibal, when we are…when we’ve been intimate, there have been times when I have asked you to stop.”

“Yes, I recall.”

“But you don’t.”

“No.” 

“Why? When I ask you to stop, it’s usually because…because there is pain…because, because I can’t take whatever it is you are doing to me.” 

Hannibal smiles. “Are you asking me for a safe word?” 

Will looks at Hannibal. “No, no, I’m not. I don’t think I am. I just…why? Why do you keep going when you know…when you know I am in pain?” Awareness hits Will and he leans closer. “Hannibal, you get off on pain.” 

Hannibal smiles again. “No, William. Not exactly. But I cannot deny that it places me in a state of arousal to see you coming into your own.” 

“What the fuck does that mean?” 

“Calm yourself, Will. I only mean that when you are brought to the edge, you truly become yourself.” 

Will thinks on this. He realizes that Hannibal just articulated for him what he, himself, has been unable to do. 

“It clears my head.” 

Hannibal’s smile remains. “How so, Will?” 

“Hannibal, you understand this better than I do.” 

“Yes, but I think you need to continue working through this for your own sense of understanding. Talk to me. Just say what you are thinking and don’t worry about how to convey it.” 

“Well, in the past when I have…when I orgasm,” Will says this quietly, looking around the train car as if people can hear him, though there are only two other passengers and they are sitting quite a ways away from he and Hannibal, “it relaxes me as orgasms usually do. But with you…when you…when you push me, when it…when it hurts, I feel as if…” He can’t finish. His face is already red. 

“As if? You are doing so good, Will. Keep going.” 

“I feel like I am…flying. All that static in my brain…it builds and builds and when I get into that ‘headspace’ as you call it? It makes me want to…jump. Because once I do, I can finally think clearly. My mind becomes clear.” Will leans back. Hannibal smiles at him. 

“Good boy, William.” Will blushes again. 

“Why do you call me that?” Will asks and an uncertain look crosses his face. 

“Call you what?” Will is red-faced and looks down at his hands. “William,” Hannibal says in that dominant tone that prompted this entire exploration for Will. “Eyes, William,” and Will lifts his eyes to Hannibal. “Say it aloud, Will.” 

“Boy,” Will whispers. “You call me boy. Your…your boy.” 

“You are younger than I, are you not?” Will says nothing. “You do seem to like it.” 

Will exhales a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Well yeah, but I wasn’t… I wasn’t getting off on it until you started calling me that.” 

“It is simply a nomenclature of affection.” 

“Is that how you feel for me? As your…I’m your ‘boy’?” Will begins looking down again but then remembers and keeps his eyes in line with Hannibal’s.

“Are you asking me how I feel for you? You know how I feel for you. I did not think you needed me to say the words. I will do so if you need to hear the words.” 

“No…no,” Will is stumbling over his own words, more so than when the conversation began. “I am fine with how it is. I like that you call me…I like that you call me your boy. It feels like…” again, Will trails off and does not finish. 

“William, we must break you of this shyness. Speak aloud what you are thinking.” 

Will sighs. He’s embarrassed what he is thinking and it makes him feel small. All the strength he finds in the power he has found since The Dragon is lost to him at the moment. Finally, he says quietly, “I like when you call me your boy. I feel less solitary, less alone. I feel…loved.” 

Hannibal shows tenderness then, a look that eases Will’s embarrassment. “There are other avenues we can explore where language is concerned.” 

“What do you mean?” Will asks. 

“We can role play. Or assume permanent roles in our household. I have noticed the way you have been testing the power relations between us.” 

Will looks at Hannibal in disbelief. He should have known that with someone like Hannibal, there would be nothing that gets by him, nothing he would miss. Hannibal smirks. “Will, if I thought the physicality of our intimacy were going to be anything but adventurous, I would not have desired you as a partner.” 

“Are you trying to tell me that vanilla sex bores you?” 

Hannibal laughs at this, for the first time since the conversation began, a true and honest laugh-aloud laugh. This, in turn, makes Will laugh. 

“Oh, William,” Hannibal begins, sitting back and getting as comfortable as he can in a passenger train seat. “I do so enjoy you. Everything about you…you are a true pleasure to my senses.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will crawls closer to Hannibal and begins kissing his neck. “Christ,” he purrs. “Why do you always smell so fucking good?” He is sucking on Hannibal’s neck now, light nips interrupted with a lick of his tongue.
> 
> “William, I believe you have stolen my line” Hannibal says, his voice already edged with that gravelly tone that makes Will’s cock hard the minute he hears it. He is holding Will in his arms loosely as Will begins rutting alongside Hannibal’s thigh. Both their cocks are hard, Hannibal already has his in hand when Will pushes his hand away and grabs it for himself. 
> 
> “mmmm. This is mine,” Will moans and begins playing with the foreskin, moving it up over the head and back down the shaft. Hannibal moves his hand to Will’s curls, always an indication that he wants Will to move downward. Since teaching Will how to take him in his mouth, Will has become well adept at sucking cock and Hannibal cannot get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had no plans to make this chapter this long It is what it is.

Italy. Upon arrival, both men let out a collective sigh knowing they were finally home.

Despite the planning that had been done when they were still in Prague, there is nothing comparable to being present for contractors and electricians. The house is large: two floors with a fully enclosed stone basement. _quiet_ , Will thought, realizing that the discussion concerning Hannibal’s proclivities would need to happen sooner rather than later. 

Hannibal had actually purchased the house when he was in Italy years before his incarceration. With four bedrooms on the second floor, an office off the kitchen for him and a large, heated garage he knew would make an ideal workspace for Will, the house was monitored and kept empty but cared for by people hired by Chiyo. When Will and Hannibal arrived in Prague, the first thing Hannibal did was get a hold of the blueprints to see what remodeling needed completed before the two men arrived. But issues of design were best kept to actual viewing so Hannibal knew those first few weeks in their new house would keep them busy. 

As for Will, he found himself even more grateful for Hannibal once he walked the full property. Even more land than his home in Wolf Trap, Will had found a stray by the second day and by the end of the first week, three dogs were making a home in Will’s garage. Hannibal had only said that he prefer they not venture to the second floor of their home and left the care of the dogs to Will. 

Those first two weeks were a flurry of settling, so much so that both men fell asleep the minute they crawled into bed. Quick morning hand jobs and moments of oral sex here and there eased the pressure of any sexual frustration either men may have had but the intimacy of their relationship did not move much beyond that; they were simply just too tired. It didn’t mean, however, their relationship didn’t progress.

A few nights after their arrival, Will was full of energy, excited about the house and especially about having a workspace all to his own. He had plans for how to fill it, which projects to start first. By dark, Hannibal was winding down. The discussion on the train helped bring Hannibal to an understanding of Will’s needs, probably more than Will realized. Though Hannibal would continue to allow Will to set the pace when prompting their physical intimacy, Hannibal decided to take more active control in other areas outside of the physical, the sexual. 

“Will, it’s getting late. Let us retire, shall we?” Will was in the living room, curled up in a chair that Hannibal had bought with Will in mind; not only was the color a dark, rich blue to match Will’s own coloring but it was deep and full of pillows, something Hannibal knew would be of comfort to Will. He was on his laptop, immersed in what was on the screen. 

“You go, Hannibal. I have some materials I want to order. I have a project I want to start as soon as possible.” 

“Your purchases can wait until tomorrow, Will. It is time to get some sleep.” 

“hmmm?” Will said, clearly not listening to Hannibal. 

“William. Now.” Hannibal knew that instilling authority in places and ways that he had not previously was going to be a challenge. 

Will looked up. He heard the tone in Hannibal’s voice and it stopped his net surfing. He spoke slowly. “I…I’m not tired.” 

“Nonetheless, I think it best you retire with me. I don’t want you to make late nights a routine.”

“Hannibal, I don’t think…” 

“Are you arguing with me, William?” 

“No…no. I just don’t think…” 

Hannibal came over to Will and leaned down closely, his lips close to Will’s. He looked Will in the eyes and spoke quietly, but forcefully. “We are not going to begin our life here with bad habits and solitary moments of time wasted. You have neglected your health in the past. Now that I am here to look after you, I will not allow you to eat poorly and neglect your sleep. You will put down the laptop and follow me to bed. Is that understood?” 

Will shook his head to indicate he understood. 

“Good boy. Now collect your things and let us, finally, retire.” 

It took only three strokes of Will’s cock that night before he was crying out Hannibal’s name and coming into Hannibal’s tightened grip. 

It was at the start of their second week in their new home in Italy that the promised night from past discussion came into play. Hannibal had told Will before they left Prague that he would be deep inside Will once they settled into their own bed. Will, for all his pleading and begging to finally bring their physical relationship into full fruition, arrival in Italy did not bring the promise Hannibal had put forth. 

Dinner that evening was a new dish for Hannibal, one that he was trying out on Will before he presented it to a full dinner party, something Hannibal made sure the new home could accommodate once the two men began setting a social agenda. Retiring for the evening came early as both men had their fill of food and a full day of work; Hannibal to his books and Will to his “projects.” 

Once in bed, Hannibal relaxes and picks up his book in the nightstand next to his side of the bed. Will is closing the house down, getting the dogs settled and makes it upstairs only minutes later. 

“Oh no, Dr. Hannibal. There is no reading to be done tonight,” Will says, undressing and crawling into bed next to Hannibal. 

“Oh? Is that an order, Mr. Graham?” Hannibal closes his book and places it back on the nightstand. 

“Yes, and you should do everything I say.”

Hannibal smirks. “Yes, Mr. Graham. Anything you say Mr. Graham.” He likes playful Will, especially when Will is playful during sex. It proves his comfort level where intimacy with Hannibal is concerned. 

Will crawls closer to Hannibal and begins kissing his neck. “Christ,” he purrs. “Why do you always smell so fucking good?” He is sucking on Hannibal’s neck now, light nips interrupted with a lick of his tongue. 

“William, I believe you have stolen my line” Hannibal says, his voice already edged with that gravelly tone that makes Will’s cock hard the minute he hears it. He is holding Will in his arms loosely as Will begins rutting alongside Hannibal’s thigh. Both their cocks are hard, Hannibal already has his in hand when Will pushes his hand away and grabs it for himself.

“mmmm. This is mine,” Will moans and begins playing with the foreskin, moving it up over the head and back down the shaft. Hannibal moves his hand to Will’s curls, always an indication that he wants Will to move downward. Since teaching Will how to take him in his mouth, Will has become well adept at sucking cock and Hannibal cannot get enough of it. 

Hannibal spreads his legs and Will rests himself between them, his face inches from Hannibal’s cock. “Take me in your mouth, William” Hannibal says, all gravel and longing. 

“I thought I was directing this,” Will says, still stroking Hannibal’s cock. 

“Oh, my apologies. By all means, lead the way” Hannibal says, smiling. 

And Will does. He grips Hannibal’s cock and moves the foreskin down, revealing the crown. Once it is uncovered, Will begins licking the tip slowly, first around the head then under the hood. Hannibal exhales loudly and Will can’t help but smile. He revels in knowing he has brought Hannibal to this space of desire. The power in that realization makes his cock twitch and he grinds himself into the mattress. 

“William” Hannibal says in warning. He tugs on Will’s curls. “And that,” Hannibal brings his foot up and under Will’s hips and rubs it along Will’s cock, “is mine.” Will growls at the intrusion and grinds against Hannibal’s foot instead. He takes Hannibal’s cock in his mouth then, slowly sucking him down. As Hannibal struggles to adjust to the heat on his cock, Will swallows. The feeling of his cock in the back of Will’s throat, along with Will’s tongue rubbing the underside of the shaft and Hannibal is pulling tight on Will’s curls, trying to lift his mouth off his cock. 

Will releases Hannibal with a ‘ _pop’_ and looks up. Hannibal is reaching across the nightstand and opening the drawer. “I want to finish,” Will says, his voice cracking, testament to the desire he is holding for what he was doing. 

“My dear boy, if you continue what you are doing, I will not be able to fulfill my promise.” 

“Your…your promise?” Will stammers. 

“I told you that once we settled in our own bed…” 

Hannibal stops. Will’s erection, still rubbing against the top of his foot, softens instantly and Hannibal can feel a tenseness run through Will’s body. “Will?” Hannibal confusedly looks down at Will. Will slides out from between Hannibal’s thighs and sits up. 

“Right. We talked about…we were going to…” 

“Penetration. Full penetration with more than just my finger. I told you that once we settled here in Italy, we would move beyond where we have been. I know you have been waiting.” 

“Yeah. um…here’s the thing,” Will runs his hand through his curls and it goes right to Hannibal’s cock which, unlike Will’s, has not lost it’s hardness. “I was really enjoying just, um…just going down on you. So we don’t have to…do that. Not now.” 

Hannibal sits up and leans against the headboard. “Come over here, William.” Will stays put. “William.” Hannibal’s tone is stern and Will feels it. His cock is now, at the very least, semi-soft. “William, come closer to me so we can talk.” 

“We can talk with me sitting here.” 

“What do you think I am going to do with you that you will not sit by me?”

“You’re angry.” 

“Angry?” Hannibal is confused. “I’m not angry.” 

“Yes, you are.” 

“I assure you my boy, when I am angry, you will know it. Now come sit by me.” 

“Why?” Will mumbles, playing with the edge of the sheet. Hannibal finds it childlike in action. He sighs. 

“Clearly something is on your mind and I think we need to discuss it before things move forward. And by your nervousness, it is clear you are troubled by the subject matter. Sitting near me will possibly allow you a space of comfort as we talk. Now come over here. Now.” Will heeds the command and moves to position himself next to Hannibal. He waits a moment and then crawls under Hannibal’s arm and leans in. Hannibal can feel Will’s body relax. He leans over and kisses the top of Will’s head. This is not something he has ever done but the moment calls for it and Will relaxes even more. 

“Will,” Hannibal begins, his chin resting on the top of Will’s head. “I spent so many years deceiving you…I told you that I will be only ever be honest with you from this point forward. I need you to do the same for me. You know that what this is between us will only work if we continue to communicate.” 

Will leans into Hannibal’s chest. The steady pace of his breathing is calming to Will, he realizes, and it makes it easier for him to speak. 

“I know that I told you I was ready. And Hannibal, you have been really good about keeping to…to my pace. Taking it slow. And I appreciate it…” Will stops. Hannibal waits for Will to continue but he doesn’t. 

Finally, Hannibal closes his arms around Will and says quietly, “William, my sweet boy. There is no rush for us to move forward. I already told you that just being with you is fulfilling enough for me. If we are never intimate again, I am fine with that decision.” 

“No!” Will says and jerks upright, out of Hannibal’s arms. “I don’t want to…god, Hannibal. I don’t want to stop being with you!” Will rubs his hands over his face and then turns to face Hannibal. “I still…I still want you to fuck me. Really. I mean, it’s all I think about.” Will laughs nervously. “I just don’t think…I’m…I mean…” 

Hannibal brings his hands up and cups Will’s face. “Will. All is fine. Everything is fine. Clearly, you are not ready. I do not want to do anything you are not ready to do. I am aware this is all new to you. In fact, I am in awe at how brave you have been thus far, accepting so much more than I ever could have anticipated.” 

Will leans into Hannibal’s hands. “Really? I don’t feel very brave.” 

“Yes. For someone who has spent a lifetime avoiding touch and intimacy and his adulthood with women, you have confronted many changes concerning your personal identity. I consider myself very lucky to be at the receiving end of your new sense of self.” 

“Hannibal,” Will whispers and leans back into Hannibal, curling into the older man’s chest, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m…I think I’m scared.” Will begins to shake. 

“Oh, my sweet boy,” Hannibal says, quietly. He holds Will, knowing how difficult his confession of fear actually is. “Tell me, William. Tell me what it is you fear.” 

Will is quiet for a moment then snickers, “Losing my straight-man card once and for all.” 

Hannibal tugs on Will’s curls. “William,” he cautions. He knows Will’s penchant for humor when he is nervous or stressed. 

Will sighs. He is tracing circles on Hannibal’s chest, running his fingers through the hair there. Will likes the grey. “The pain. I guess I’m scared of the pain.” 

“You know that I can make it pain-free for you. Bring you only pleasure.” 

“But you won’t.” 

“No, I probably won’t.” 

Will sighs then snickers. “You really are keeping to this honesty thing, huh?” 

“You know by now that pain is freeing, William.” Will doesn’t say anything in response; he knows there is truth in what Hannibal says. Hannibal shifts to bring Will closer to him. “What if I allow you to penetrate me?” 

Will pulls away from Hannibal and sits up. “Are you serious? You would let me fuck you?” 

“Of course, Will. We are equal in this relationship. I look forward to being the recipient of your desire. Perhaps if we begin with you penetrating me, you will see what it is like and it might make it easier for you when our roles are reversed.”

“But, I don’t…I don’t know what to do. What if I hurt you?”

Hannibal laughs softly and pulls Will to him again. “Oh William! You truly are a pleasure! I will guide you through it as I have been doing all along. And you cannot hurt me; trust me. I have plenty of experience with full penetration.” 

Will swallows audibly. “OK. Tell me what to do.” Already, his cock is getting harder. The idea of fucking Hannibal is not something he had ever given thought to; it is always about Hannibal fucking him. He never envisioned that this was something Hannibal would accept. Or allow. 

“Lie down, Will. Next to me.” Will does as he is told. “Put your hands on me. I need you to make me hard again.” In their discussion, Hannibal’s cock had settled. Will begins stroking him. Hannibal moans. “I love your hands on me, William.” He closes his eyes. “I need you to prepare me, to get me ready for you.” Hannibal picks up the lube and squeezes some into Will’s hand. “Now take your fingers, one at a time, and start to penetrate me, just like I do with you.” 

Will’s cock is solid by now. He is lying next to Hannibal and with every move he makes, he ruts against Hannibal’s outer thigh. Hannibal spreads his legs and Will reaches between them. He takes his lubed hand and strokes Hannibal’s cock a few times, prompting moans from Hannibal. Will is beginning to breath heavy; this is the most control he has ever had over Hannibal and it arouses him more than any interaction they have had thus far. Will adds his moans to Hannibal’s. 

“Will, I need you inside me. Please.” Will whines when he hears Hannibal’s plea. He is reluctant and Hannibal feels it. “William. I assure you that you will not hurt me, especially with only one finger.” Will begins to rubbing over Hannibal’s puckered hole, slowly, still not yet entering. Hannibal picks up on his hesitation. “Will, is it hygiene that is making you so hesitant? I assure you…” 

“Hannibal! Stop! I’m getting there…this is just…this is so new to me. I just don’t want to fuck up.” 

Hannibal laughs. “What can you possibly ‘fuck up’?” 

“I don’t know! It’s just once we do this, there is no going back.” 

Hannibal puts his hand on Will’s head and starts playing in his curls. “What exactly, William, do you want to go back to?” Will thinks a moment and sighs. Hannibal is right, and he knows it. This is the inevitable next step in their relationship and it is only fear keeping Will from it. He takes his finger then and pushes it slowly in. Hannibal moans. 

“Christ, Hannibal. That’s…you’re tight.” 

“Hence taking time for preparation. You can keep going, Will. Deeper.” Will pushes his finger in past his first knuckle and sees Hannibal’s cock jump. It makes Will rut against Hannibal’s thigh again. “Another finger, Will. Please.” Hannibal spreads his legs wider so Will can get a better angle. Will pushes in another finger and Hannibal growls. Will is rutting harder against Hannibal, trying to get more friction on his cock. “You are doing so good, William” Hannibal whispers, his fingers tugging on Will’s curls. “You are such a good boy.” Will whimpers and leans his head into Hannibal. 

“I need you to move your fingers, Will. In and out and apart. You need to stretch me to get me ready to take you inside.” Will whimpers again, a longer whine, and begins fucking Hannibal with his two fingers then, in and out like Hannibal instructed. Hannibal reaches down and begins stroking his cock. 

“Oh god” Will moans. “That is so fucking hot, Hannibal.” He is rutting against Hannibal, his cock heating up, rock hard and weeping. Hannibal is stroking himself, pulling his foreskin down, revealing the head of his cock, also wet with pre-ejaculate. Will leans over and licks it off, by now craving the taste of Hannibal. He continues fucking Hannibal’s ass with his two fingers.

“William, another, please. Another finger.” 

Will is whimpering continuously, his mouth on Hannibal’s cock and his own cock rutting against Hannibal’s thigh. Will adds another finger and Hannibal thrusts forward, his cock shoved deeper into Will’s mouth. Will swallows him down. 

“My sweet boy…you are doing so good.” Hannibal is breathing heavy, stroking his cock and riding Will’s fingers. “I am so proud of you. You are making me feel so good…” Tears are ready to fall from Will’s eyes, his breathing effected by Hannibal’s cock, his cock getting raw from the rutting and his hand pumping Hannibal’s ass faster. 

“Harder, William…” Hannibal breaths out, his gravelly voice hitting Will. “You will feel so good inside me, getting deep inside and making me come for you.” Hannibal is thrusting harder now, into his own hand, into Will’s mouth and down on Will’s fingers. 

Will begins fucking Hannibal harder, his fingers stretching Hannibal’s ass. Will can feel the trembling beneath him and the moans from Hannibal are settling in his cock. The power that emanates between the two fuels Will; he can’t believe this is _him_ , bringing the normally together Hannibal Lecter to the point of disarray, forcing him to lose all control. Realizing this and Will can’t hold back any more. The next thing he knows, he is screaming out Hannibal’s name around Hannibal’s cock and he is coming, his cock shooting ejaculate all over Hannibal’s leg, all over the bed beneath them. Hannibal shudders under the vibrations of Will’s scream, feels the hard thrust in his ass and strokes himself to orgasm, coming deep into Will’s throat with such force that Will can barely swallow it down; most of it trickles down his chin. 

Both men are heavily panting. Hannibal is stroking the last few drops out of his cock as Will slowly withdraws his fingers from Hannibal’s ass. He then rolls onto his back. 

Will’s voice is gruff. “Hannibal, I am so, so sorry.” 

“Oh, William. Whatever for?”

“I didn’t mean to go that fast.” Will struggls, trying to catch his breath. “I really wanted to fuck you. But once I got my fingers inside you…it was so tight… then you started talking to me…” 

“Shhhh. All is well, Will.” Hannibal can feel his pulse slowing as he sinks into the bed. He is running his fingers through Will’s curls, trying to settle his younger lover. “We both benefitted from this, both experienced pleasure. Did you enjoy yourself? Did this help you feel a bit more at ease about allowing me to penetrate you?” 

Will scoots back up toward the headboard and curls into Hannibal’s open arms. He knows he should get up and get a washrag to wipe down Hannibal’s thigh—it is the polite thing to do after all—as the man is covered in Will’s semen. But he simply could not move. 

Will grunts. “Did I enjoy myself? Seriously? Oh, Hannibal. You are so going to fuck me.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Aye bloke! We all switch to the euro and you can expect no guarantee of floating exchange rates!” one of the men argues. Hannibal watches as the blonde leans over and whispers something in Will’s ear. Will responds with a laugh and then whispers something back to her, his face so close to hers that Hannibal feels the heat running through his spine; he does not like their close proximity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a tease to tempt you all. This is short but the follow up will be worth it. I promise.

It is well into the third week in Italy that Hannibal and Will finally venture into town to begin socializing. If it were up to Will, they never would have left their own property but a lifetime of experience “hiding in plain sight” left Hannibal with the knowledge that two men together in a countryside villa need to be friendly to their neighbors if they didn’t want half truths concocted on their behalf. 

The plan is to eat dinner at a local bistro. The weather is tolerable for outside seating and Hannibal thought it wise to be seen. Will just went along because he was hungry. The meal is an enjoyable, typical Italian affair. They eat slow and discuss things they plan for the house and their land. Hannibal wants to plant a garden and he is giving Will ideas on what he would like while Will gives his opinion on location and specifics of what should be planted. It is all very mundane, actually, and Will finds himself distracted by the conversation happening at the table next to them. 

It’s a table of four, two men and two women. The table is covered in empty dishes and glasses; clearly, they had been sitting there quite some time and the alcohol, Will expects, is fueling the argument, a heated discussion that is unfolding in English. 

“It’s tradition, bloke! Which means they did it wrong. They cut that part out and it lessened the experience!” one of the men is saying, leaning over a blonde woman to put out his cigarette. 

“I still say it was worth it” the other man responds. “Still worth the taste.”

“I hated it,” replies the other woman, a brunette. “Napkin or no napkin.” 

The first man leans back his seat and looks at her. “Bloody hell! This was the experience of a lifetime. And those damn French blew it! If they are going to serve the bird, they need to serve it properly.” 

The blond speaks up this time and the tone in her voice indicates to Will she is bored with the conversation. “This whole argument is ridiculous. You realize you are arguing over eating a bird, bones and all.” 

Hannibal’s ears perked up then and he looks at Will. Will smiles at him. They are talking about eating ortolan, one of the few gourmet experiences that Will was well versed in, having shared it with Hannibal. 

The second man takes a drink and replies. “We will never get this experience elsewhere. Whether they omitted the napkin or not, we should revel in the fact that we had the opportunity.”

“It wasn’t a true experience without the napkin,” the first man says. 

Hannibal leans in then. “Pardon me, I don’t mean to intrude but if you are discussing the ortolan, know that the tradition of eating the delicacy without the benefit of the napkin shielding you from other diners does not diminish the experience. The experience is in the taste.” 

All four diners at the table look at Hannibal, then at Will. Will shakes his head in agreement. 

“What do you know about it?” the first man asks.

Will takes a drink of wine and answers. “He has served ortolan at our table and I can verify, the experience is in the taste. And in the share.” The blonde’s eyes look at Will, graze Will actually, from his head to his toes. This as not missed by Hannibal. 

“So what’s the deal with the napkin, then?” the brunette asks. 

“Tradition states that covering your head with a napkin while feasting on the ortolan will better allow the spices of the bird and the broth to infuse the fragrances in with your taste buds. The reality of it is that most likely, the napkin was chosen to hide your face from other diners. The ortolan is served immediately from the oven and you must take it into your mouth while it is still very, very hot.”

They introduce themselves with the cover names that Hannibal had set into place back in Prague: Will became William as the name is common enough but Hannibal knew that his name could not remain whole due to its uniqueness so he just requested that Will address him as Hann; given his accent, the name should prompt no unusual attention. 

Will and Hannibal join the table of four and the group orders two bottles of wine. The night is filled with discussion. Hannibal and Will learn that the group are from the UK and traveling through Europe. The men are former college roommates and the women are their dates. They order a round of sweets—Hannibal had wanted to try the tiramisu—and the conversation grows lively. As they all begin discussion concerning the pros and cons of the euro, Hannibal can see in his peripheral vision that the blonde has moved her chair closer to Will. 

“Aye bloke! We all switch to the euro and you can expect no guarantee of floating exchange rates!” one of the men argues. Hannibal watches as the blonde leans over and whispers something in Will’s ear. Will responds with a laugh and then whispers something back to her, his face so close to hers that Hannibal feels the heat running through his spine; he does not like their close proximity. 

“Look,” the other man says, “a European central bank will allow for a less volatile interest rate policy than the Bank of England.” 

The brunette speaks up: “You are both daft! The fact is, there is no way you can get all 28 countries from the European Union to agree on the same issues!” Will says something to the blonde and she puts her head back and laughs, placing her hand on Will’s thigh as she does so. Hannibal grips his wine glass and drinks the remainder in one, swift swallow. 

The conversation shifts then to the topic of The World Bank. Hannibal is only half in the conversation, answering questions when asked and interjecting an argument when needed. He notes for himself that this is more than Will’s participation. At this point, Will and the blonde woman are in conversation on their own and it seems to be one that is shifting to the physical; there is a lot of touching on the part of the woman and Will has made no effort to remove her hand from his thigh or shift away when she touches his arm, which she is doing often. Neither men nor the brunette woman seems to notice, or care.

Hannibal steals a cigarette from the pack on the table and lights it. If Will notices, he gives no indication. Hannibal allows discussion to continue for another half hour before he announces that it is time for he and Will to leave.

The blonde sits back and pouts, “No! Must you? We are all just getting along so well!” 

“Yes, I am sorry but William and I have several appointment in Naples tomorrow and must get an early start.”

“I didn’t know we have anything scheduled for tomorrow, Hann.” Will smirks when he says this, well aware that Hannibal is lying. 

“Yes, several of the appointments I made last week are all set for tomorrow. I thought I had told you before we left the house. Either way, I am certain you will want to rest up as we will be gone most of the day.” Hannibal calls the waiter over; it is clear he is ready to leave. As he gets up saying his goodbyes to the two men and the brunette, he sees the blonde slip Will a business card. Will looks at it and pockets it, making no attempt to hide it from Hannibal. The audacity of Will doing something so blatant infuriates Hannibal and he rushes both he and Will out of the bistro much faster than he would normally have done so.

They are heading to their car, Hannibal leading Will by the upper arm, a tight grip that he knows will bruise. “Fuck, Hannibal!” Will says as Hannibal opens the door for him. Will pulls his arm out of Hannibal’s grip. “Are you trying for pain? Because you are certainly reaching your goal.” 

“William,” Hannibal growls in his ear. “You have not yet felt pain. Nothing like the pain you are about to feel. You are about to see me angry.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “mmmm,” Will moans again. “I was teasing you.”
> 
> “Yes. Teasing me. Tempting me. Not thinking of the repercussions, were you?”
> 
> “I know the repercussions,” Will says, seductively. He reaches behind him and begins palming Hannibal’s cock. “I can feel the repercussions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god, I am not trying to string you all along. But there are things that needed tended to before our boys finally do the deed. I figure sex in chapter 20 is more appropriate. So until the next chapter, Will has a lesson to learn.
> 
> I did warn you all this was the "slowest burn on the planet."
> 
> ETA: this chapter *feels* non-consensual and does end in quite a bit of resistance from Will. Stick with it...things will become clear in the next chapter.

Hannibal pushes Will into the front seat of the car and slams the door. He crosses in front of the car and gets in on the driver’s side. The minute he slams his own door, Will begins, “What the fuck, Hannibal…” 

Hannibal turns to him slowly. “William, I strongly suggest you stop talking. In fact, I suggest that you do not speak again until we get back to the house.” His tone forces Will to snap his mouth shut. The drive is strained. Will can see Hannibal is trying to contain his anger: his knuckles are white on the steering wheel and his jaw is tense. 

“Hannibal…” 

“William.” While Hannibal’s tone is low and he is speaking slowly, the car lurches forward, speeding. “Stop. Talking.” 

Will turns from Hannibal and stares out the window the last few miles to home, silent. When Hannibal pulls into the drive to their home, he turns to Will, “Stay where you are.” Hannibal parks the car, pulls the key out of the ignition with careful movement and gets out. He comes around to Will’s side and opens the door. He grabs Will’s arm and pulls him out of the car. The drive did nothing to calm Hannibal. Will jerks away and stomps toward the house. 

Once inside, Will asks angrily, “Am I allowed to speak now?” 

Hannibal puts his keys on the table by the door and turns around. “Yes, Will. By all means. Speak. Explain your behavior.” 

“My behavior? What do you mean, my behavior? What did I do?” 

Hannibal sighs. “Will. Stop playing ignorant. Did you really think I would overlook your actions at dinner this evening?

Will looks down, shuffling in place. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Hannibal sneers. “You were trying to get my attention. You have it now, William.” 

“What? What did I do? I… I didn’t do anything.” Will stammers and walks further into the house. He takes off his coat and lets it drop on the couch in the living room. Hannibal is right behind him. Will spins around. “What Hannibal? What did I do?” Will’s voice is rising with each word. 

Hannibal stands in front of Will. He speaks quietly and slowly: “Your behavior with that woman. Letting her touch you. Laughing with her. _Getting close_. You did it so I would see it. You knew it would make me angry.” 

Will smirks and walks over to his chair. He stands in front of it, runs his hands through his hair then drops them to his sides. “Oh, Hannibal…don’t be so jealous.” 

Hannibal is on Will faster than Will can react. Quickly, Hannibal is unbuckling Will’s belt and pulling it out of the belt loops. He opens Will’s jeans and shoves them and his shorts to the ground with one hand, leaving Will naked from the waist down. Hannibal grabs Will and spins him around, Will’s back to Hannibal, facing his chair.

“Finally!” Will sneers and looks over his shoulder. “I thought you would never fuck me.” 

Hannibal growls and grabs Will by the hair, his fingers in his curls. He jerks Will’s head back and places his mouth on Will’s throat. He uses his tongue and licks up, settling on Will’s earlobe, sucking on it before biting down. He can taste the salt from Will’s sweat and a slight tinge of blood from the bite. Will thrashes in Hannibal’s arms and moans aloud. 

“You like that William? You like feeling my tongue on you?” 

“Yessss” Will moans and moves his ass to grind into the front of Hannibal. Will can feel the hardness there through Hannibal’s pants, feel blood pumping into his own cock. 

“Then why even consider the affections of someone else?” 

“Oh, Hannibal” Will sighed and then smirks, still grinding into Hannibal. “You know I only have eyes for you.” 

“Yet you made sure to lead that woman on. To make sure I saw her attraction to you. And your inactivity to stop her.” Hannibal is allowing Will to rub against him with his bare ass, not moving away, allowing his cock to feel the younger man’s ass, hot and hard. His cock is growing in his pants, trapped by the tightness. He continues kissing and licking at Will’s throat. 

“mmmm,” Will moans again. “I was teasing you.” 

“Yes. Teasing me. Tempting me. Not thinking of the repercussions, were you?” 

“I know the repercussions,” Will says, seductively. He reaches behind him and begins palming Hannibal’s cock. “I can _feel_ the repercussions.” 

“Yes, William,” Hannibal whispers, his gravelly tone making Will moan aloud again. “But did you think about the repercussions before you acted? You acted first, then you hoped I would notice so you could get the results you wish. You know who acts this impulsively?” Will begins heading toward his headspace. Hannibal continues. “Children, William. Children act this impulsively, not thinking of the repercussions before they act.” 

Will starts falling then. His headspace places him in a bubble of warmth; Hannibal’s voice directs him there. Like a blanket, Will is engulfed in elation, his spine stretches and his eyelids grow heavy. He faintly feels Hannibal’s hand on the back of his head then, guiding Will to bend over. Will folds his arms under him and settles into the cushion of his chair. Leaning over like this, he is aware how he is displayed, his ass bare, his legs spread and waiting for Hannibal. His cock is weeping, pre-ejaculate already beginning. He has been waiting for this for so long, he is fuzzy and unaware of Hannibal’s movement behind him, only that he can feel air hitting his backside as Hannibal shuffles around. 

Will feels Hannibal’s hand on the base of his spine. He moans with contentment at what is about to happen. What he doesn’t expect however, is the blinding white-hot burn that hits his left ass cheek. Before he can process his reaction, the same, equally painful stroke hits his right ass cheek. Will is stunned. As he attempts to vocalize his shock, he is struck again on the same exact place he was initially hit. 

Will comes to, the leap into his headspace stopped short. Hannibal is in his ears then. “Children act impulsively, William. And since you see no problem acting like a child, I shall punish you like a child.” Will is fully aware now and his realization forces a look over his shoulder and he sees Hannibal bring a belt— _his_ belt—down and he feels it on his right ass cheek again. Hannibal is striking Will with his own belt. _Punishing him_ , as Hannibal noted. The pain in his behind is white hot, searing. Will can feel the pulse there, feel the heat radiating down his legs. He is resisting the tears he feels creeping up. 

“Hannibal!” Will tries to squirm out from under the hand at the base of his spine. Hannibal is quicker, however, and moves his hand to the back of Will’s head and pushes him down into the cushion. Will realizes then, Hannibal’s strength is much greater than his own. For a split second, he thinks about the three years Hannibal spent in his glass cage and envisions the older man doing push ups every day. Surely this must account for his upper body strength? Before Will can convert this data into a full connection, Hannibal brings the belt down on the back of Will’s thighs. Will screams out and his erection diminishes. The pain to his thighs runs down into his feet and he can feel the tears he fought against begin.

“I would not normally strike the thighs, William. I believe your punishment should rest where you sit, as you will most remember it every time you are forced down. But varying the strikes makes such a beautiful pattern on the white of your skin.” Hannibal strikes him again, two quick strikes on his ass, right in the seat of the muscle, as promised. Will screeches. It is happening so quickly, the whipping he is receiving, that Will cannot process any thought of resistance other than screaming aloud and attempting to squirm out from under Hannibal’s grip. 

Hannibal continues, two more strikes on Will’s backside. Finally, Will is able to escape from his shock and screeches out, “Hannibal! Stop! Stop it! What the fuck are you doing?!” He is squirming harder and Will almost escapes before Hannibal’s hand tightens on his neck and pushes him deeper into the chair cushion. It is no strain for Hannibal to hold Will down as he is; Will is so jumbled in endorphins that the only thing Hannibal has to watch for is not hitting Will in a place that will cause him irreparable damage. 

“Hush, William. You can cry out all you like but we are not done here, by any means. I told you why you are receiving a punishment. Repercussions, William.” Hannibal uses the hand holding the belt and begins to rub over the rounded muscles of Will’s ass. Will winces at the feel, the rub igniting the fire in his ass even more. Hannibal gets close to Will’s ear and speaks softly: “Unintended consequences. We are in no position to get close to strangers without a plan in place. You getting close to that woman puts us both at risk.” 

Hannibal stands up then and strikes Will again, one full strap across the middle of his ass. Hannibal knows that the single string of the belt barely touches Will but he will feel it, nonetheless. Will squirms and growls. “Fuck you, Hannibal!” 

“Language, William.” The belt folded, three more strikes; the first on the thighs again, the last, a belt strike on each cheek. “I will yet break you of this crass language habit.” Will tries to move away from Hannibal again. On the last strike, he clenches both cheeks. “William, should you continue to clench, I will resort to stricter punishment.” 

“Hannibal, stop! Goddammit! You bastard!” He is screaming every obscenity he can at Hannibal as another strike comes down on his ass and he screams out, still struggling. 

Hannibal bends down and moves close to Will’s ear again, his voice again soft and slow. “Almost over, William. Now be my good boy and stop fighting me.” 

Will stops struggling. Hannibal, as always, speaks the exact words Will needs to hear, the command that always sends him reeling. The belt comes down and with this strike, sends Will into his headspace. He feels himself floating and suddenly, he is leaning into the next strike that comes down. The pain, while it had been central to his backside, is now running through his entire body. It numbs the frustration and anger he was feeling and it edges his arousal; his cock is hard again, pumping full of blood. Suddenly, Will finds himself doing as Hannibal asked and he stops fighting. 

Hannibal sees Will’s entire body settle. “Good boy,” he says, rubbing his hand over Will’s ass, heating the cheeks with his touch. Hannibal brings the belt down one more time. Will grunts at the strike but does not resist. Hannibal lifts his hand off Will, no longer holding him down. “Such a good boy,” he murmurs. 

Will lifts up a bit and looks over his shoulder. Hannibal is standing behind him, his cock tented in his pants. A fine sheen of sweat covers his face and his hair is disheveled, falling down into his eyes. The hunger in Hannibal’s eyes is not missed by Will. Hannibal holds his belt in both hands. 

“Do it,” Will whispers. 

“William,” Hannibal growls. 

“Do it, Hannibal. You were right. I never once considered the repercussions. I was only thinking of my need for you and how you would react if I made you jealous.” 

Hannibal looks down at Will. Will shakes his head _yes_ and turns back around, burying his face in the cushion. With his hands, he grips the edge of the seat and spreads his legs, steadying his stance. His ass is in the air and Hannibal looks at the lines of red the belt he wields has left. His only instinct is _to give Will more_. 

Hannibal lifts his hand above his head and brings the belt down hard, harder than he has yet. Will hears the swoosh through the air but it isn’t enough time to prepare for it. The strike hits him directly in the middle of his ass. The leather is crisp and rips through him, through his ass and into his spine. Will arches into it and screams. Hannibal doesn’t let him catch his breath before he whips him again, this time lower, into the seat. Will cries out Hannibal’s name and leans into the cushion, his face buried in the softness as he feels the burning on his backside. Hannibal brings the belt down again. Will closes his eyes tight, seeing nothing but white light. He lifts his head and drops it down again. 

“No more, Hannibal…please…enough,” Will whimpers. 

“Not yet, William. I will know when you have had enough.” Hannibal brings the belt down again, this time on the back of Will’s thighs. Will reacts again, nothing louder than a whimper. Hannibal doubles the belt, holds it tighter and raises his arm. With all the force he has, he brings the belt down on Will’s ass, three times in succession. On the third strike, Will’s legs so solidly holding him up until then, collapse. As he sinks to the floor on his knees, Hannibal drops the belt and grabs Will. He sits on the floor next to the chair and pulls Will into his arms. “Now, my sweet boy. Now you have had enough.” 

Hannibal is holding onto Will as he rubs the tears from his face. Will is crying still, trying not to sit too heavily in Hannibal’s lap. 

“Come, William. I will run you a bath.” He begins to get up and the rub against Will’s backside forces a cry out of the younger man. 

“shhhh,” Hannibal says, and reaches under Will and lifts him off his feet.

“You’re carrying me,” Will says quietly, his face turned to Hannibal’s chest.

“Yes. I am.” They head upstairs.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters are written. I'll post them every other day this week.

It took two weeks for Will to heal comfortably enough to sit without wincing. In that time, there was a lot of discussion. The first thing Hannibal wanted addressed was how to get close to someone without giving themselves away; he had more experience with this sort of thing than Will. They worked out several different forms of coding that would not only save them from immediate detection but also what would happen should Uncle Jack arrive in Italy. 

The other topic up for discussion was Will’s punishment. Hannibal admitted to Will that he pushed him to see where he would break; he needed to see how much pain Will could take. 

“Yeah, you could have told me your plan,” Will had said as they lay in bed one night. 

“I didn’t have a plan, Will. It is not as if I was awaiting a reason to punish you. You earned that punishment. You will be wise to remember this.” Hannibal had responded and Will sighed with no argument. 

The concept of punishment was discussed for several days. It started the next morning when Will woke in pain and Hannibal rubbed salve on the red welts that covered his backside. They discussed the idea of punishment and if this was something they both wanted as part of their relationship. Hannibal was insistent that Will needed some sense of order and Will was resistant to agree. Hannibal couldn’t tell if was because of fear from the actual punishment—and pain—or his resistance was based on principal. 

Order, to Hannibal, was a list of rules that he struggled to get Will to accept. 

“I don’t need rules, Hannibal. Eating daily? Proper sleep? C’mon. I am not a child.” At that comment, Will notices a reaction from Hannibal. It is minor but Will notices it, nonetheless. He gives it some thought and a realization comes to him. “Oh, my god, Hannibal. You have a daddy kink.”

“Will, you are younger than me. It is only logical that it would appear…” Hannibal begins.

Will bursts out laughing. “You do! You _do_ have a daddy kink! The punishments, calling me your boy…” 

“Correct me if I am wrong William, but I understood that you like the pet names I address you by?” Hannibal interrupts. Will sighs. He doesn’t quite know what to do with Hannibal’s retort; he _does_ like when Hannibal takes care of him, calls him his _boy_. Will doesn’t know what to do with this information. It is new to him and he doesn’t know where to place it in his mind.

A few days later, Will still unable to sit steady, they continued their discussion concerning punishment. “What does this mean, Hannibal? What are we doing here?” 

“What do you mean, Will? We are discussing the terms of our relationship. You know that discussion is the foundation of success for our relationship. To that you do agree, yes?” 

“Well, yeah. I just…you know you took a belt to me. Hard.” 

“Yes. I did. Let’s discuss this specific incident to better understand punishment and how it might work within our relationship. How do you feel concerning the specific issue?”

Will laughs at Hannibal’s question. “Really, Hannibal?! Look at me! My ass is still too raw to sit. How the fuck do you think I feel?” 

“Hush, William! I suggest you lower your voice and watch your language if you ever expect to sit comfortably again.” 

Hannibal’s tone goes right to Will’s cock. He can feel it stiffen. _Dammit_ , he thinks. When he looks up, Hannibal is looking at him with a slight smirk. _He knows. The fucker knows I am getting hard._  

“I suppose this answers the question concerning your response to punishment, no?” 

Will needed time to think. Hannibal, his insight keen, allowed Will a few days of space. For a couple of days, Will stayed hiding in his garage, messing with an engine he had found when walking their property. Hannibal made sure he ate each day but other than that, he left him alone. After a week, Hannibal made plans to head to Naples for some food and other household items he couldn’t get locally and let Will know he would be gone for a few days. 

“I have left you several full meals, they only need heating. Promise me you will remember to eat?” 

“Hmmm?” Will says in response, his face buried in his engine. 

“William,” Hannibal says, using the tone he knows will get Will’s attention. It works. Will looks up, quickly. “I have left you several meals. I want you to promise me you will remember to eat.” 

“Yeah…yeah, of course.” 

“And sleep?” 

“Yes, Hannibal. I promise.” 

“If you don’t take care of yourself in my absence, I will know. You understand this, correct?” Will shuffles his feet. “Answer me, William.” 

“Yes, Hannibal. Yes! I promise I will eat and I will sleep.” 

“And I will have no hesitation in responding properly if you don’t.” Will continues shuffling his feet, not moving away from his workbench. He is looking down, not making eye contact. “Will.” Will doesn’t answer. “William, look at me.” Will looks up. “You know what a proper response will be if you don’t do as you promise, correct?” Will shakes his head _yes_. “Aloud, William. Use your words. If you do not eat regularly and get proper sleep while I am away, what are the repercussions?” 

“I’ll be punished,” Will answers, quietly. 

“Good boy,” Hannibal says and comes over to Will. He leans down and kisses him, softly at first but then Will’s need intensifies the kiss. Hannibal opens his mouth and feels Will’s tongue there, reaching for him. He wraps his arms around the younger man and pulls him closer. Hannibal can feel Will’s cock against the front of him, already semi-erect. 

“I’ll miss you while you’re gone” Will mumbles into Hannibal’s lips. 

“That is music to my ears, my dear, sweet boy.” With that, Hannibal left. 

Will took the time of quiet—not that Hannibal is noisy but he is constantly challenging Will’s mind—to sort through this shift in their relationship. He hadn’t really been alone since the Dragon and while he will miss Hannibal, he cannot deny that he will relish the thought that some time apart will do them both well. He smiled to himself then, as he knew Hannibal was thinking the same thing. 

Will has a few days to reflect on how his relationship with Hannibal has shifted. First, he has to face the fact that the focus of his desire now rests on a man. Does this bother him? No, he realizes, it certainly does not. The concept of sexuality, he always understood, is perpetually fluid and how desire shifts has never been an issue of concern for him. It has never affected him directly. Now that he is part of confronting desire in this manner, it _does_ affect him directly and he realizes: it does not bother him one bit. He has never been so physically satisfied as he has been these last few weeks with Hannibal. _No woman has ever made him feel as good as Hannibal has._ Granted, his experience with women certainly has not been vast—his marriage to Molly certainly was not one focused on the physical but rather one of companionship—but he knows that every moment of touch from Hannibal brings him to a place he never knew possible. 

Emotionally, Will never figured he would ever, could ever connect with another person in any form. Yet Hannibal has always been able to detect his every move and feed his every need. Now that they were physical? Those needs have been met in ways Will never could have imagined; the whole notion of _punishment_ is so closely connected with the edge that Will is now discovering he needs to feel emotionally fulfilled that he is wondering why he has never pursued it sooner. He realizes as he is out walking the dogs that first evening that the control Hannibal exudes over him is scintillating—it brings fear, vulnerability and a loss of certainty, all things Will is perfectly fine with placing in the hands of Hannibal since it is exactly what brings him to that edge. The parallel and metaphor of the emotional edge to their night on the cliff is not lost to Will; as he tosses sticks for the dogs, he laughs aloud at the absurdity of it. 

As for pain, The Dragon brought him there. He recognizes that Hannibal’s happy-face sliced into his stomach was the introduction; it was the night dancing with the Dragon that makes Will realize: _he craves the pain_. It empties his head and helps his focus. Due to his empathy disorder, all the noise and scattering of emotions he picks up from interaction with others sticks to him like unclaimed baggage and he has spent a lifetime trying to find ways to shake it off. That night that Hannibal whipped him with his belt? Once Will gave into Hannibal and stopped resisting, Will floated and at that moment, that debris left behind from others also floated—off and away from him.

Will thinks to himself: _Hannibal has a daddy kink and I am a pain slut_. He laughs at the labels he identifies from his former lifetime as Will Graham, FBI Profiler and wonders if Hannibal thinks the same. He knows he doesn’t and that makes him laugh aloud—he cannot ever imagine Hannibal calling him a “Pain Slut”—and his laugh alerts the dogs to his presence as they run among the weeds. 

Will thinks about the red stripes still healing on his ass and sits down hard in the middle of field the dogs are running in. As he winces, he is reminded that Hannibal put those stripes there and he feels his cock already begin to harden. He knows then that he will barely survive their separation. 

Hannibal returns three nights later.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal’s hands are in Will’s curls. He pulls Will’s head up and licks his neck, landing on his earlobe. Will knows how much Hannibal loves sucking there so he turns his head more toward Hannibal to make access easier. He can feel Hannibal’s breath in his ear. The older man whispers, his voice deep: “I am going to take you apart tonight, Will. Just when you think you cannot take any more, I will push you harder. I will not stop until I know you can go no further. Do you understand me?”
> 
> Will whimpers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this journey is coming--a chapter or two more. I can't decide if I should continue this fic with a multitude of chapters--because I have fallen in love with this universe I have created for them--or make it part of a collection.
> 
> You can let me know in the comments.

Hannibal is barely through the door when Will rushes to greet him. He almost knocks him over as he pounces on Hannibal and wraps his arms around him. 

“Will! It is so nice to be greeted home in this manner!” Hannibal says in excitement as he buries his face in Will’s curls. He had missed his partner horribly; Will cannot only hear but _feel_ Hannibal inhale him. Literally. Hannibal whispers, “I have so missed your scent, my dear boy.” 

Will is climbing on Hannibal, kissing his mouth, licking his throat. As he climbs, Hannibal is dropping his bags to better grab at Will, “Wait, I need to put these things away.” 

“Hannibal! It’s been three days. Fuck the bags!” Will grabs Hannibal and drags him through the various bags that are circling their feet and begins dragging him upstairs. The entire time, Will is pulling off his clothes and grabbing at Hannibal’s. By the time they make it to their bedroom, both men are almost naked. Will finishes undressing Hannibal as he takes off the last of his own clothes. The two men are kissing, savagely, hungrily, as if they have not seen each other in more time than the three days they have actually been apart. 

Hannibal moans as Will bites at his bottom lip. “Will, I have never seen you this anxious.” Will bites down, drawing blood. Hannibal curses quietly and tries to pull away but Will’s teeth are into Hannibal’s lip and the two begin rolling their tongues over the other, tasting the blood that is there. Hannibal feels Will lean into him and there is no mistaking the hardness between them, coming from both men. 

Will growls the minute his cock rubs against Hannibal. “Shit. Hannibal I need you. Three fucking days…nothing. I waited…I waited for you. I didn’t…not once.” 

“Will, what are you saying? You didn’t touch yourself? No masturbation the entire time I was gone? This is what you are telling me?” Hannibal asks, incredulously. He is holding Will up, allowing Will to rut against his thigh. 

“Fuck…yeah! Yeah…got hard every goddamn time I thought about you.” Will begins licking Hannibal’s throat again, talking around his licks: “And every goddamn time I sat down or leaned on anything and my ass was reminded of what you did…” 

“So no penetration?” Hannibal interrupts. 

“What?” Will stops his licking and looks at Hannibal. “What do you mean? Why would I…why would I do that without you?”

Hannibal gently grabs Will’s face in his hand, the other reaching down to stroke against Will’s hip. “I thought you might try to experiment while I was gone. I know your excitement at moving to the next stage of our physical relationship. I thought perhaps you would want to try things for yourself before we work through things together.” 

Will is holding onto Hannibal. He is looking into his eyes, as if he is searching for something. “First, I would never take a step that big—and you know that for me, that is a big step—without you being a part of it. And second, you know the whole idea of having more than your one finger in my ass is a terrifying concept for me. Why would I even attempt that on my own?” Will is staring still, trying to understand the motivation behind Hannibal’s question. 

Hannibal takes Will’s face into both his hands now and kisses him softly on the lips. They continue kissing like that, Will a recipient of Hannibal’s tongue, licking, coaxing a moan out of the younger man. “I was hoping you would wait for me, William, but I dare not ask.” 

“Then why didn’t you make it a rule? You could have punished me if I broke it.” 

Hannibal smiles. “So…you have given some thought to our earlier discussion concerning punishment.”

“Oh, yes _daddy_. I have.” Will says, teasingly. He is trying not to smile but can hardly help it. 

Hannibal’s eyes sneer at Will. “I should punish you just for that.” Hannibal turns Will around. He wants to see the stripes he left on his young lover’s ass; he tells himself it’s to view the healing but he knows it’s because it will excite him. Will turns, knowing what Hannibal wants. He stands under inspection, his cock growing even harder knowing Hannibal is in pleasure mode at the marks he left. “I could demand you address me as such. What do you think?” 

“I’ll…I’ll do what you tell me to do,” Will hisses as Hannibal runs his finger over the welts he sees before him. 

“Get on the bed. On your stomach.” Will obeys. He lies down on their bed, spread across the duvet. Will revels in knowing that his leaking cock is rubbing on Hannibal’s nice new bed cover. He smirks to himself, knowing that this will most likely be the only way he is going to garner any power at this point, these short little insults that he will have to grab when he sees them. 

Hannibal covers Will’s body with his own; the rub against Will’s ass is indeed painful but at least Hannibal is naked and there is no rough cloth to rub against the welts, only Hannibal’s hardening cock. 

Hannibal’s hands are in Will’s curls. He pulls Will’s head up and licks his neck, landing on his earlobe. Will knows how much Hannibal loves sucking there so he turns his head more toward Hannibal to make access easier. He can feel Hannibal’s breath in his ear. The older man whispers, his voice deep: “I am going to take you apart tonight, Will. Just when you think you cannot take any more, I will push you harder. I will not stop until I know you can go no further. Do you understand me?”

Will whimpers. 

Hannibal bites down then, gently first and then harder on Will’s ear. He tastes blood and the excitement goes directly to his cock. He rubs his cock up along the crack of Will’s ass and Will moans. Hannibal can feel the intensity of Will’s anxiousness through the pulse in his carotid artery and he places his mouth over it and begins to suck. Will begins squirming and his fidgeting only heats the erection Hannibal is fighting from thrusting deep into Will. He isn’t ready to do so just yet; this is his young lover’s first time and he is going to take it slow. 

“William” Hannibal begins, Will’s heart is beating so fast and hot that he fears it will fail. “Of all the amazing tastes I have had tempt my palate, you are the most exquisite.” Will feels Hannibal lift off him and he whimpers a struggled cry. “Shhh,” Hannibal says close to his ear. “We are only getting started. I need to taste more of you.” Hannibal moves down the length of Will’s body, kissing and licking as he does. Will can feel Hannibal’s lips and tongue on his shoulders and down his spine, stopping at the small of his back. Hannibal breathes on Will there, heating his skin.

“Hannibal…please,” Will moans, his cock pulsing, trapped under him and rubbing against the linen of the bed cover. 

“What do you need, William?” Hannibal asks his hands coming up to lightly rub over the cheeks of Will’s ass. Will hisses; though Hannibal’s touch is light, the welts from his punishment are still raw enough to cause Will to react. He can’t decide of the pain is arousing and feeds his erection or painful enough to dampen his desire. Will laughs at himself: _of course the pain is arousing_. 

“More, Hannibal” Will says, panting. “I need…more.” Hannibal is not certain what Will needs more of but he knows what _he_ wants and he is going to take it. He is certain it will fulfill whatever it is Will thinks he needs.

Will feels Hannibal’s hands on him, his tongue breeching the top of his ass, hands spreading the globes of his ass open. Panic sets in and Will moans. Will realizes it is a moan of panic and not pleasure by Hannibal’s response: “Shhhh. Be my good boy. Just feel, William. Just feel _me_.” And Will does indeed feel it then, as Hannibal’s tongue begins to lick down the crack of his ass, lower and lower until there is nothing but heat beginning at the deepest spaces of his body. 

Hannibal has his nose buried between Will’s ass and he inhales. The scent is of sweat and salt and grass and worn fabric and rugged masculinity. Hannibal’s cock is pounding; his arousal peaked just knowing that no one has ever been this close to Will before, never in this manner. He is taking from Will something that Will has never truly given anyone else: vulnerability and trust. Hannibal can hardly hold back when he purrs into Will, the tight pucker before his eyes tightens then, an unconscious response to the assault on such a tender spot of sensitivity. Will moans out Hannibal’s name then thrusts a bit, not really sure if he wants to retreat or offer himself up. 

Suddenly, Will feels something he has never felt before. 

Hannibal’s tongue shoots out, a narrowed, solid point directly into Will’s hole. Will’s back arches and the moans he had been declaring quietly are now filling the room.

“Hannibal! Christ! Wait…what are you…”

Hannibal smiles and mumbles into Will: “You taste divine, my sweet William,” and his tongue then flattens and he begins to lick, around and into Will’s puckered, tight, virgin asshole.

Will is panting heavy, moaning out Hannibal’s name. As Hannibal’s tongue circles his hole yet again, Will grabs at the duvet, balling the fabric in his fists. Hannibal’s hands have his ass spread wide open, his palms rubbing at the welts left there by the leather of the belt. Hannibal continues to lick and poke around Will’s hole; Will tries to move to all fours but the strength of Hannibal’s hands on his ass keeps him flat on the bed. Will can only arch his back and lift his upper body off the bed; lying back down and he thrusts his ass deeper into Hannibal. Every arch and Hannibal rolls his tongue from flat to pointed as he fucks it into Will’s tight hole.

Will begins a keening noise then and Hannibal pulls away. He recognizes this noise from his partner and experience tells him to slow down or the night will end for Will before Hannibal is ready for it end; Will is far past introductory entry into his headspace and if Hannibal doesn’t slow down now, he will lose him.

Hannibal is looking down at Will’s wrinkled hole, glistening from Hannibal’s saliva. He kneads Will’s ass and Will cries out, both in pleasure and pain. Hannibal lays on top of Will then, covering his young lover’s body with his own, knowing that he needs to settle the man, pull him back from his headspace before they continue.

“My sweet, sweet boy. Tell me what you are feeling.”

“I don’t…I don’t know…” Will buries his head into the bed.

“No, William. Do not hide from me. Talk to me.” Hannibal lifts Will’s head up, with his fingers in his curls. 

“I have never…that was intense. It was amazing.” Will is stumbling through his words, inarticulate and foggy. Hannibal is licking slowly around Will’s ear, kissing along his neck, trying to calm his lover. “It…it scares me.” 

Hannibal lifts his head up then and looks down. “What do you fear, Will?”

“I know what’s coming.” 

“Yes.” Hannibal exhales a breath he did not realize he was holding. “I want to make it purely pleasurable for you but I cannot deny that your fear is arousing.”

Will grunts. “Hannibal, you say the sweetest things.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not without fault, Will…you know this better than anyone. I do apologize.” Will allows Hannibal to hold him, Hannibal’s hands in his curls, running softly along his shoulders, over the welts he has been wearing as a second skin. “I know that what we are about to do is a big step for you in many ways. It is the climactic moment of our post-Dragon relationship” Will grunts at this, both at the pun and the reference to Dolarhyde “and also the entry into the new dynamic of your sexuality.” Hannibal is still touching Will, petting him into calmness. “Trust me, baby boy, I am not dismissing what we are about to do as a mere singular event tacked onto all the others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting three chapters this evening, Chs 22-24, because I don’t know that I will get the chance to return to this fic until after the weekend. But our boys are THISCLOSE so I had to post something…

Hannibal steps off the bed and away from Will. Will is watching him walk around the bedroom naked, his cock thick and full. Will’s cock is fully erect and watching Hannibal doesn’t do anything to diminish his lust for the man. Hannibal is picking up their clothes, putting them in the hamper. He disappears into the bathroom for a minute and comes back with a glass of cold water for Will. 

“Drink, Will.” Will rolls onto his side and lifts himself up. He takes up the glass and empties it without stopping, the entire time looking over the edge at Hannibal. Hannibal takes the glass from him and Will hears him refilling it in the bathroom. When he comes out, Will sees that he has two jars in his other hand. Hannibal places all of it on the nightstand: the full glass of water, Hannibal’s homemade salve that Will has had rubbed on his body more times than he can count and the lubricant Hannibal uses for penetration. Will thinks that one finger-penetration—all that Will has experienced so far—is fine for the small jar that Hannibal sets down but he has enough experience with Hannibal’s cock in other ways and knows there is no way there is enough lube in that jar. 

Hannibal comes over to Will and begins moving him around on the bed, gently, to get him under the duvet, as opposed to on top of it. Will smirks, thinking he should have known Hannibal would not want his linen bedcover soiled. He is bothered by the lube, however, and it must show on his face. As he lies on his side, worry drops his cock to semi-hard, resting on his inner thigh. Hannibal slips in under the duvet alongside Will. 

Hannibal reaches over and runs his fingers through Will’s curls. “Tell me what bothers you, Will. I can see in your face that there is concern.” 

Will smirks. Of course Hannibal can tell. The man can read every damn emotion he has. _And Will is the one with the empathy disorder?_ Will leans into Hannibal and buries his face in his chest. His chest hair is soft and this always amazes Will as he would figure grey hair would be stiff, not soft like feathers. Will feels at home there and finds comfort. Hannibal’s arms circle Will as he pulls the younger man closer to him. 

Hannibal whispers into Will: “Talk to daddy, baby boy.” Will stiffens. _Baby boy?_ Hannibal has never added that particular nomenclature when addressing Will—nor has he once referred to himself as _daddy_ —and it goes straight to Will’s cock. _Son of a bitch,_ Will thinks and realizes that perhaps Hannibal is not the only one with the daddy kink. 

“That jar…” Will says as he lifts his head to indicate his reference. He feels small and timid and not at all like the man that danced with The Dragon. 

Hannibal holds onto Will and continues running his fingers through his curls. “You have seen that jar before, William.” Hannibal can feel Will retreating from the reference as he curls tighter into Hannibal’s chest. Hannibal hugs him close again. He is speaking quietly: “It will be fine, William. You are making it a much larger issue than it needs to be and this is causing you unwarranted stress.” 

“How can you say this is not a big deal?” Will asks, incredulously. Hannibal’s comment sent a shriek of anger up his spine. He sits up and attempts to pull away from Hannibal but the older man has his wrists in his hands. “Fuck you, Hannibal. You know how huge what we are about to do is to me.” 

Hannibal closes his eyes and curses to himself. He was trying to ease Will’s nerves and instead, he made him angry. “Will, I am so sorry. I was trying to downplay the act so you would feel less nervous about moving forward. I have chosen the wrong words, I see, and for that I regret causing you any more distress than you are already feeling.” 

Will frowns at Hannibal and looks down. “Fuck you” Will whispers under his breath quietly but he no doesn’t mean it. Hannibal pulls Will back into him in a tight hug. 

“I am not without fault, Will…you know this better than anyone. I do apologize.” Will allows Hannibal to hold him, Hannibal’s hands in his curls, running softly along his shoulders, over the welts he has been wearing as a second skin. “I know that what we are about to do is a big step for you in many ways. It is the climactic moment of our post-Dragon relationship” Will grunts at this, both at the pun and the reference to Dolarhyde “and also the entry into the new dynamic of your sexuality.” Hannibal is still touching Will, petting him into calmness. “Trust me, baby boy, I am not dismissing what we are about to do as a mere singular event tacked onto all the others.” 

Hannibal begins kissing at Will then, starting with a soft placement of lips on Will’s forehead, moving down to his eyebrows, then his eyelids. Will murmurs softly, a noise just above a moan. Hannibal takes this as a sign to continue and moves down to Will’s mouth. He licks at Will’s lips until Will parts them and Hannibal thrusts his tongue in and the two begin their usual battle of tongues, one rolling over the other, tasting every miniscule amount of saliva and wetness that each is trading with the other. 

“I have dreamed of this, Will…for so long. Having you like this, compliant but demanding…” Hannibal is kissing down Will’s throat, licking over his Adam’s apple. Will makes a small move to squirm and Hannibal runs his tongue over to a space just above Will’s collarbone, nipping at the muscle there, to keep him in place. Hannibal wants to break the skin, add a scar to one he had placed above the other collarbone just a few weeks ago but feels jumping into prompting pain from Will this soon is not wise. 

Will is moaning under Hannibal’s hands. The man knows exactly where Will’s erogenous zones are; no women he has ever been with has recognized how sensitive his ears were or how just a flick of the tongue over his Adam’s apple goes right to his cock. No woman has ever buried their face into his armpit—when Hannibal breathes in then exhales deeply, Will feels as if he will come just from the heat of Hannibal’s breath. No woman has ever run a sliver of fingernail through the slit of his cock, slightly, demanding fluid to leak out. And no woman Will has ever been with has slipped their hands between he legs, pushed his cock and balls aside and run their finger over his puckered hole. All of these things, Hannibal is doing to Will and it is quickly taking him apart. 

“Spread your legs more for me, William,” Hannibal says quietly into Will’s ears. Hannibal rubs lightly over Will’s tight hole as he reaches for his cock. Both men are lying side-by side and Hannibal uses the heat and friction of his own body and his own cock to bring Will to full hardness. 

Will moans aloud. “Hannibal…are you…are you gonna use any lube at all?” he asks, nervousness in his voice. 

“Shhh…of course,” Hannibal says in a voice that sounds close to a purr yet Will knows Hannibal would ever, could ever purr. “You know that preparedness is not something to rush into, William.” Hannibal had wanted Will to control the pace but hadn’t realized Will would want to move so quickly. 

“Fuck, Hannibal. I don’t know if I can handle slow. After your tongue…I am pretty much ready to go just from the anticipation.” Will is thrusting his cock into Hannibal’s hand while shivering at the continual light stroking between his ass cheeks. 

“Will, please. You need to accept the pace I am setting for you.” Hannibal is sucking on that same spot at Will’s collarbone, fighting with himself to not bite down. Not yet. 

“Hannibal!” Will wines. “Why are you teasing me? For fuck sake, you know I’m a sure thing, right? It feels like you’re…courting me.” 

“Am I not, William?” Hannibal is licking, warming the spot he knows will quench his taste for blood tonight. Hannibal then realizes: tonight is not about slowness and caution—they are both past this. Neither he nor Will can handle a slow and steady pace and at that moment Hannibal forgoes plans for proper preparation. 

Will growls under his breath, still thrusting into Hannibal’s hand, both trying to resist and trying for release. Hannibal continues to stroke Will but pulls his fingers out from between Will’s ass cheeks and reaches for the jar of lube. “Finally!” Will says and Hannibal can feel a shiver run through Will. 

“On your back, my sweet boy. I want to see your eyes when I take you.” Will lets out a moan, gravelly in the same way Hannibal expresses his desire and suddenly Will realizes they have been together long enough that he is adapting the older man’s sexual idiosyncrasies. Perhaps this is why Hannibal’s daddy kink is working for him? 

Will is on his back, feet flat and legs bent, spread when Hannibal kneels between them. This is not a new position for them; several times Hannibal has stroked Will to completion while penetrating him with a single finger. 

“So beautiful, my baby boy,” Hannibal says, his voice deep. He opens up the jar and dips his finger in, covering it with lube. Will spreads his legs wider. Hannibal reaches between them and runs his finger over Will’s tight and puckered hole. Will sucks a breath in, quickly, loudly, in anticipation of penetration. While only one finger and a feeling he has experienced may times since their relationship has turned physical, it is still an intrusion Will doesn’t know he will ever get used to. 

“Breathe, William.” Will tries to steady his breathing as Hannibal slowly begins to push his finger into Will’s soft and supple asshole. With the attention Hannibal had given Will’s hole previously, the skin is taught but soft and pliable. Will feels the stretch, an even, steady filling of his ass. It serves to send a rush of blood to his cock. One slight graze of his prostate and Will keens. Hannibal begins fucking Will’s hole with his finger, deep, past both knuckles, slowly getting Will acclimated to the intrusion.

“More, Hannibal…I want more.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal licks at Will’s tear, tasting the saltiness, and continues fucking him with three fingers, slowly. In short time, Hannibal says in that gravelly voice that Will knows means nothing he says can stop him: “My sincere apologies William, but I just cannot wait any longer.” As much as his inability to articulate language is a tell that Will is sinking into his headspace, Hannibal’s voice shifting from soft and sweet to gravelly and authoritative means Will is beyond begging for mercy; Will knows that any request he makes for compassion will not be met and this thought makes him moan aloud, his cock to jump between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big-ass, huge WARNING on this chapter. Could be triggering. This is violent and bloody sex as only our boys could and would do it. So be warned. If this stuff makes you uneasy, you may want to click on the back button now.

Hannibal kisses Will’s forehead, his lips light. “Patience, my beautiful, demanding boy. I promise I will not stop short this evening.” He pulls his single finger out of Will’s hole slowly and then dips two fingers into the jar. Will’s eyes are following Hannibal’s movements as he watches the older man bring his fingers down behind Will’s cock and feels him lift his balls. Will lifts his legs up a bit to allow for Hannibal to get his entire hand between his legs. He can feel Hannibal push one finger in; this familiarity is met with a small moan of pleasure from Will. He then feels Hannibal’s other finger enter him. It doesn’t hurt but he does feel the stretch. Hannibal is moving slowly, pushing in both fingers into Will’s tight hole. Once he is past both knuckles, he pulls out and pushes in again. Hannibal begins fucking Will’s hole, in and out, stretching it as he pulls his fingers apart on the withdraw. 

Will grabs at Hannibal’s arms. He sees the fullness of the muscles there as Hannibal holds himself above Will. “You are beautiful like this, my sweet boy: anxious and nervous yet needy and shameless. You want this, don’t you William? You want me deep inside you tonight?” Will whimpers. He spreads his legs more and Hannibal’s fingers sink deeper. “You are so tight, my baby boy…I can feel your hole just craving for more.” At that, Hannibal pulls out both fingers and begins to push back in, this time with three fingers. Will hisses at the change of intrusion. 

“Hannibal…” Will closes his eyes and turns his head to the side. “Burns,” Will groans out. Hannibal reaches down and grabs Will’s chin. He turns his to face Hannibal. 

“Look at me, William.” Hannibal is fucking Will with his three fingers, scissoring his fingers once he is deep inside Will. “Do you feel the stretch? You feel how tight you are, how much I am stretching you, getting you ready to take me? Tell me how it feels, William” Hannibal leans down, his mouth next to Will’s ear. “Tell me how it feels to have daddy stretching you like this.” 

Will’s cock jumps. The combination of the feeling and the words— _the goddamn words Hannibal teases him with_ —and Will releases a sob. “I feel full…too full…it’s so tight…” Will’s words are running together inarticulate. Hannibal knows he is sliding into his headspace. The fullness of three fingers in his tight, virgin hole is harsh enough; the occasional swish over his prostate and Will can feel a tear trickle from his left eye as he resists coming. 

Hannibal licks at Will’s tear, tasting the saltiness, and continues fucking him with three fingers, slowly. In short time, Hannibal says in that gravelly voice that Will knows means nothing he says can stop him: “My sincere apologies William, but I just cannot wait any longer.” As much as his inability to articulate language is a tell that Will is sinking into his headspace, Hannibal’s voice shifting from soft and sweet to gravelly and authoritative means Will is beyond begging for mercy; Will knows that any request he makes for compassion will not be met and this thought makes him moan aloud, his cock to jump between them. 

Will watches as Hannibal shifts up on his knees and reaches for the jar of lube. He is looking down at Will now with a look Will had not seen since the night of the Dragon: Hannibal is going to devour him. Will sucks in a breath; he is both excited and terrified. He knows there is not enough preparation and that his hole has not been properly stretched. The little bit of lube Hannibal is coating on his cock will not be enough and Will knows this, also. Hannibal’s cock is way thicker than three fingers—way thicker than his own cock—and certainly needs more than the little bit of lube Hannibal is applying. And while Hannibal had three fingers inside him, Will knows the muscles in his anus are not nearly relaxed enough for the oncoming intrusion. This knowledge, of course, makes Hannibal’s comment bittersweet: “My sweet William. So ready for me.” 

Hannibal is feral. He takes Will’s knees and pushes them outward, wider. He looks down to see Will’s hole, only slightly opened from his fingers, dripping with lube and sweat and Hannibal can think of nothing but sinking into him. He looks into Will’s eyes and the look between them seers into them both. “Don’t stop,” Will whispers, without moving his eyes from Hannibal’s; he is too close to his headspace and without realizing it, he has lost any ability to make sound decisions. Hannibal, however, knows the damage he is about to inflict on his younger lover and that mere tease is more than his resolve can handle. He has stopped short too many times since they began this part of their relationship and while Hannibal knows in his heart that he _should_ stop, he cannot.

Hannibal grabs Will’s hips as he leans forward. He lines the tip of his cock up with Will’s hole and slowly, begins to push in. Will hisses. Hannibal pushes in a bit deeper, the head of his cock resting just on the inside of Will’s hole, all the time his eyes still on Will. Will is whimpering at the start of the pain and turns his head and shuts his eyes. 

Hannibal leans down and grabs Will’s chin and turns it to face him. “William!” Hannibal, his voice more stern than Will has ever heard it. “You do not and will not turn away from me.” Will’s eyes grow big and look directly at Hannibal. He can feel the stretch in his asshole from Hannibal’s cock and it is already painful. He knows that this is only the start of it. 

Hannibal pushes again slowly, determined to get the head of his cock past the first ring into Will’s tight, unspoiled asshole with one, smooth push. Will inhales; Hannibal grabs under both of Will’s legs and leans into Will bringing the men chest to chest. Hannibal then pushes in. Will can feel the tear and he knows there is blood. Before he can even formulate his thoughts on the bit of pain that came from that first push, Hannibal thrusts his cock all the way in, one, swift push deep into Will until his balls rest against Will’s ass. 

Will releases a screech in a voice that is unsteady, loud and shaky, and above all, fearful. The fear that is tinged in Will’s voice makes Hannibal growl. Hannibal knows that he should stop to allow Will’s body to adjust to the size of his cock to keep Will from hurting further and Will knows that unless Hannibal stops, pleasure will be a hard find. He had no idea the pain would be this bad, this constant. 

“No, Hannibal…stop…it hurts…I can’t…” Will whimpers, pleading.

“Yes you can, William. You can and you will,” Hannibal snarls as he pulls out, all the way to the tip and then thrusts back in. The tightness is almost more than Hannibal can take. He doesn’t recall ever entering any body—male or female—that is this tight, holds this much heat. “William!” Hannibal hisses, already having to concentrate so as not to lose his focus, “You are so tight, baby boy…so hot. Taking all of me…letting me fill you up…” Hannibal looks down at Will and the site before him makes his cock dance. 

Will is crying, tears coming from both eyes. His entire body is shaking; he is biting his bottom lip, trying to hold back screaming aloud. The pain is searing and it shows all over Will’s face. It isn’t just the feeling of his ass being filled, but also of being split open, of his entire bottom half pinned under the weight of the man above him. The aggression of Hannibal’s need, of knowing that Hannibal is fighting his desire for Will…these things contribute to pushing Will into his headspace. He is edging and Will knows what it will take for him to be pushed over and the thought terrifies him even more.

“Hannibal…it hurts so much,” he is crying, pleading with Hannibal, “please…no more.” Will is grabbing tight to Hannibal’s upper arms. He wants it to stop but he is more afraid of the edging, of staying in that in-between space that he lives in way too often. 

Hannibal leans forward and begins licking the space over Will’s collarbone, the same place he tasted earlier. He moves then and kisses Will full on the mouth. “You can do this, baby boy. I know you can. We are almost there.” Hannibal licks at Will’s lips. “You have not yet even felt the fullness of me, William. I have told you that once we begin we do not stop.” And with that, Hannibal begins thrusting into Will steadily. With each cry out from Will, Hannibal thrusts harder. Will is pushing against Hannibal, against his arms, his chest, trying to lift Hannibal off him, out of him. His ass is burning, tearing and there is not yet any of the pleasure he had hoped from penetration. 

Hannibal lifts up then, no longer resting on top of Will’s body. On his knees between Will’s thighs, he looks down at his cock entering and retreating from Will’s hole. He pulls Will upward, folding Will into an almost sitting position. “Look, William. Look at how I enter you. Look at what is happening between us.” And Will does then, looks down between his legs to see Hannibal’s cock, hard and thick, pulsing with heat and covered in Will’s blood. From the tearing and ripping of fucking Will’s ass, Hannibal’s cock is slick, sliding in and out of Will’s ripped and torn hole. 

Will leans back and releases a wail, the sound is one Hannibal has never heard and certainly not one Will ever thought he were capable; not even the night of The Dragon has Hannibal heard such a howl come from Will. The sound sets them both into motion: Will leaps from the edge into his headspace as Hannibal pushes Will down on the bed and lifts Will’s legs pushing them up against his chest causing his hole to spread open even more as Hannibal sinks in deeper and finally—finally—hits Will’s prostate. Will is screaming, incoherent words of _harder_ and _faster_ as he cries out Hannibal’s name. Hannibal pulls out and with one harsh thrust, pushes back inside Will; Hannibal’s hipbone hits Will’s hard enough to almost knock the wind out of both men. As Will opens his mouth to catch his breath, Hannibal leans down and licks at the spot above Will’s collarbone that he has been favoring all night. Will grabs Hannibal’s hair and with one tug, pulls harshly and says, “Do it.” With that, Hannibal bites into Will’s collarbone and his mouth fills with blood. 

And Will flies.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal slows down his thrusting, wanting Will to feel his girth, feel more of the stretch. “Beg me to let you come. If you come without my allowance, it will be the last time you come for a month.” Will stares at Hannibal in confusion. He can’t believe Hannibal is instilling a rule, a limitation, on him now, right in the middle of what they are doing, right as Will is edging, ready to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous chapter: WARNING. Might be triggering. Aftermath of violent sex. If this is not your thing, no worries...just click the window closed.

Will feels years and years of weights of rock and sand being lifted from him. Every time Hannibal thrusts into him, every time Hannibal licks at the blood weeping from his shoulder, Will gets lighter. Hannibal is pumping into Will harshly, steadily. The thickness of Hannibal’s cock hits Will’s prostate with every twist and shift of each thrust. Will brings his legs up around Hannibal’s hips forcing Hannibal deeper into his swollen and torn ass. The pain is like nothing Will has ever felt yet, if one were to ask, he would even say it was _glorious_. 

Hannibal can feel Will getting close. He knows his tell: Will’s body tenses, his fingers grip, his breath turns to short panting. Hannibal reaches down and begins stroking Will’s cock. Its sensitivity by this point from Hannibal rubbing against it with his chest and his pubic bone is barely palpable and one touch makes Will’s howl. Hannibal needs to come, also; the deeper he sinks into Will, the more of Will’s blood he tastes and the harder it is to fight off his impending orgasm. 

Will is panting heavy now, short, brisk breaths but heavy. “I’m gonna…I can’t …I have to…” Will is saying as Hannibal continues his thrusting. 

“Beg me,” Hannibal says near Will’s ear. 

“Wha…what?” Will asked, not certain he heard Hannibal. Between trying to keep himself under Hannibal from the onslaught of thrusts and the confusion he is left in when buried in his headspace, Will has to request that Hannibal repeat himself. 

Hannibal slows down his thrusting, wanting Will to feel his girth, feel more of the stretch. “Beg me to let you come. If you come without my allowance, it will be the last time you come for a month.” Will stares at Hannibal in confusion. He can’t believe Hannibal is instilling a rule, a limitation, on him now, right in the middle of what they are doing, right as Will is edging, ready to go. 

Will whimpers. He is gripping Hannibal’s upper arms, his legs pulled in tight to his chest. Hannibal is fucking his ass deeply while stroking him tightly, from the base of his cock to the head. Will is thrashing his head back and forth, his body one continuous sensation of fire, buzzing with desire and an immediate need to release. 

“Say it, William. I want to hear you beg me.” Hannibal continues his onslaught of Will’s body. 

“Hannibal, please! I need…I need to come. Please! Let me come!” Will is crying, pleading loudly, tears flowing without hesitation. Just as Hannibal is about to allow Will his release, Will whimpers, “ _Please, daddy. Please let me come_.” 

Hannibal stops thrusting. He looks down at Will; his response was so much of a surprise that Hannibal is simply stunned. He releases Will’s cock and in that very moment, he growls. A deep, dark growl that even the Dragon hadn’t bring forth. Wrapping both arms around Will, Hannibal thrusts forward, bottoming out inside of Will. His entire body comes down on top of the younger man and the tightness of Will’s legs wrapped around his hips and no leverage to use as force, Hannibal’s cock is buried inside the tight, wet tunnel that is Will’s ass. Releasing a thunderous moan that comes from deep inside his gut, Hannibal pushes harshly one more thrust and he is coming. 

Will sobs heavily. With Hannibal slumped down on top of him and the stretching of his hole and deeper inside his ass, he is so far inside his headspace, he can’t smell, taste or hear anything but _Hannibal_. He feels it then, a warm, almost gushing, inside his ass, spurts of hot fluid filling him. Will is crying, sobbing out bits and pieces of endearment, _Hannibal_ , interspersed with _daddy_ , totally unaware of what he is saying, so far entrenched in his headspace. He hears it then, faintly: “Come for me, William” and Will does, the only touch on his cock is Hannibal’s chest and Will is shooting forth, ejaculate coating the space between them. 

As Will is climaxing, he isn’t sure what is happening. He is seeing white and his body is draining, releasing, emptying. It hurts all over yet he is flying on a high he has never felt before. He feels Hannibal lift up and he tightens his legs around his waist, and his arms around his back, holding him in place. Even though the presence of Hannibal’s cock hurts his raw and torn hole, Will doesn’t want him slipping out. He is floating on aftershocks, both physically and emotionally and its almost as if letting go of Hannibal will send it all away. 

“It is all right, baby boy. I am not going far. I need only get my kit. There is blood…”

“I know. I don’t care. Stay,” Will whimpers, holding onto Hannibal, tighter. “Please, please stay with me. Don’t leave just yet.” Will wraps his arms tighter around Hannibal. When he goes to lift his legs higher to circle Hannibal’s hips, Hannibal’s flaccid cock slips out of his hole and Will cries out, the pain of tearing evident. The agony of it brings Will out of his headspace. Hannibal can see it immediately in his eyes. 

Hannibal reaches over and gets the glass of water from the nightstand. “Drink this,” he says, calmly though there is concern in his voice. “I need to get my bag. You are bleeding in more than one location.” 

Will drains the glass and hands it back to Hannibal who comes back into the room from the bathroom with a syringe in his hand. Hannibal looks down at Will. “I had thought,” Hannibal begins, “The night of The Dragon, that I had never seen anything more beautiful.” His hand comes down to cup Will’s face. “I was mistaken.”

Will, unable to contain any further emotion, inhales once and on his exhale, releases a breathy sob and begins crying; the tears and sound are full and guttural, and it shakes his entire body and the bed he is on. Tears, flowing out the sides of his eyes and onto the sheets below him, Hannibal can’t help but to lean down and take him in his arms as Will comes down from his second release of the night. 

It takes time for Will to finally stop sobbing. He is exhausted but not too much that he doesn’t wince when Hannibal spreads his legs to look at his torn hole. “Will, I need to look at you. There is blood…” 

Will whines out, “No…hurts Hannibal…” 

“I know, my sweet boy. I have a sedative for you. Will you allow me to inject it? It will put you to sleep and I can take care of all your wounds. I am afraid some of them might need stiches.” 

“hmmm. For how long?” 

“I can give you enough so you’ll sleep until morning. Is that what you want?” 

Will slowly turns to his side; he can barley move, so overwhelmed by pain and exhaustion that it is a chore for him to do so. “We gonna talk?” Will mumbles. 

“Talk?” Hannibal asks, reaching for the syringe. “Do you mean about this evening?” Will grumbles something in the affirmative. “Yes, Will. We will talk about the events that took place this evening.” Will mumbles something unclear to Hannibal. “Again, William? I did not hear you.” Hannibal is petting Will through his curls. 

“Daddy,” Will says a bit more clearly. 

Hannibal stops his petting. Will lifts his head up just enough to be heard clearly: “I want to talk about this ‘daddy’ business.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will leans into Hannibal then and closes his eyes. “Yeah. I remember that. I remember seeing the blood…fuck, I could have come just from that. It hurt like hell Hannibal, but it was so hot. That you tore me open like that…” Will can feel himself getting hard, despite the pain he was sitting on. “Yeah, never stop when I ask you to stop. I would have been really upset if you had stopped after all that build up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter here, all dialogue.
> 
> And finally. We have come to the end. Consider this final chapter both an epilogue and a prologue: I have decided to move this fic into a series and this final chapter sets us up for what’s next. It’s a weird little universe I have created for our boys and I am excited about continuing.
> 
> I would like to thank all of you for leaving me comments and kudos. You have made my first foray into writing fanfic highly pleasurable and determined to keep you all happy. I only hope any future work I produce is as exciting. And arousing.
> 
> Now, I just need to figure out how to move this fic to a series...

Will wakes to Hannibal entering their bedroom carrying a tray. On it sits a bowl, juice, coffee. For one, Will realizes, which means Hannibal has been up for some time and has already eaten. Will attempts to sit up and his body screams at him. Which makes Will scream out. 

“Easy, Will,” Hannibal says as he places the tray on the foot of the bed and sits down next to Will helping to ease him into a sitting position. “I have fed the dogs. They are happily running through the fields. I expect you will want to check on them later. It is clear they miss their Master.” 

Will looks at the tray. “Thanks. Oatmeal?” he asks, “Seriously, Hannibal? I don’t think you have ever served me anything so banal.” 

“I think it wise to limit you to soft and easily digestible foods for the next food days.” Hannibal says as he pulls up pillows behind Will to help prop him up. 

“That bad?” 

“You required stitches. Only two but in such a precarious place is enough to warrant close monitoring.” 

“And my collarbone?” Will asks not bothering to look for himself. 

“Six stiches. I am afraid that I took a bit of muscle with that bite. That wound will take a considerable amount of time to heal.” 

Will sighs. He is flush with emotion suddenly and it hits him, hard. Before he can catch himself, he sobs and begins crying. Like the previous evening, his tears are full and guttural. They worry Hannibal. Though he knows that Will is releasing leftover endorphins from the previous evening’s events, it does not make it any easier on him to see his boy tearful. Hannibal holds Will, petting his curls and attempting to settle him.

Will allows the petting. He feels reassured and while pre-Dragon he would have never let someone this close to him in a moment of vulnerability—as if he has ever even felt this vulnerable—this is Hannibal. And things have definitely changed between them. 

“I am so sorry, Will” Hannibal is saying finally, once Will’s sobs settle into short, stammering breaths. “I am so very sorry I have hurt you so badly. Please, please forgive me.” Hannibal is holding Will, his worry clear in his face, in his voice and his posture, trying to protect Will by enclosing him in his arms. The irony is not lost on Hannibal as he realizes he is protecting Will from himself.

Will pushes at Hannibal only slightly and begins to laugh. Hannibal’s look of concern is intensified. Will leans back on the bed, the pain in his face evident. 

“Oh, Hannibal,” Will breathes out, “You didn’t hurt me.” Hannibal looks down at Will. The bite in his shoulder is covered with a large piece of gauze and he is struggling to get comfortable into a sitting position. Will realizes what Hannibal sees. “OK. Yeah. You hurt me but you didn’t _hurt_ me.” 

Hannibal shakes his head, clearly confused. Will makes an attempt at sitting up again and cries out from the pain. “You hurt me,” Will tries to laugh but the pain ripping through his bottom half keeps him from entering into any space of comfort. “But it isn’t anything like the night you used that boning knife to rip through my gut. Last night…last night you released me.” 

“I tried to release you then, too, Will,” Hannibal says. 

“I wasn’t ready then.” 

“What changed?” 

Will shrugs and repositions himself on the bed. “I dunno. The fog? You said so, yourself. The fog dissipated. I can see things more clearly now.” 

“What do you see, Will?” Hannibal asks, his fingers lightly running through Will’s curls. 

Will laughs again, this time, steadier. “I see that you are a weak ass.” Hannibal is taken back and looks at Will, offended. The look on his face only makes Will laugh harder. “You couldn’t even hold back, Hannibal! You were working so hard at edging me yet you were the one who couldn’t wait! You shot your load before I did.” 

Hannibal is looking at Will. Despite Will’s choice of language use, he realizes that yes, Will is correct: Hannibal came first. The look of shame covers Hannibal. “I offer even more apologies, Will. I had wanted your first time to be so much better, perfect, in fact…” 

“Hey. Hold on.” Will tries to lean up but struggles. Hannibal gently pushes him back into the pillows. “Hannibal, it was amazing. Yeah, I hurt like hell this morning and yeah, I won’t be able to sit, or eat solid foods—Will snickers at this—for awhile, but _fuck_ , Hannibal. It was worth it. It was truly amazing. It was more than I thought it would be.” Hannibal is looking into Will’s eyes as if to test for falsity. There is none there. “Look, I admit,” Will continues, “the orgasm was really different. You kept me edging pleasure and pain for so long that when I actually came, it was nothing like some of the orgasms you have brought me through. I mean, I shot more when we docked.” Hannibal shifted. He wanted so badly to reprimand Will for his language but didn’t want to stop his stream-of-consciousness confession. Nor did he think Will’s body could handle any more pain. “But this didn’t make it bad. The edging… _christ_.” Will ran his hands through his hair, grabbing Hannibal’s hands in his and gathering them together. He continues with Hannibal’s hands in his own. “It was this continual fear and excitement of how far you were going to push me, how much my body could take. I have never been pushed that far. I have never pushed myself that far. It was full body…every cell in my body felt it. Every cell.” 

Hannibal leans over and kisses Will on the temple as Will leans in. “What would you do differently? What can I do to make next time better?” Hannibal asks. 

Will inhales and holds his breath for a moment. “Honestly, Hannibal. It was good. All of it was good.” 

“You asked that I stop several times. Are you angry that I did not?” 

Will huffs, “Huh? I don’t remember asking you to stop.” 

“You were so deep in your headspace, I expect there are several things you might not remember. Do you remember watching me enter you?”

Will leans into Hannibal then and closes his eyes. “Yeah. I remember that. I remember seeing the blood…fuck, I could have come just from that. It hurt like hell Hannibal, but it was so hot. That you tore me open like that…” Will can feel himself getting hard, despite the pain he was sitting on. “Yeah, never stop when I ask you to stop. I would have been really upset if you had stopped after all that build up.” 

“If you want me to ignore your requests for stopping yet you continue to ask me to stop, then we do need to discuss a safe word.” 

“Oh, for fuck sake. Please let’s not.” 

“Will, why are you against a safe word? I asked you once before if you wanted one and you hedged then, too.” 

“It just seems like something so…scripted. We become all those other couples that dabble in BDSM.” 

Hannibal smiles. “And us? We don’t ‘dabble’?” 

“Hannibal we are so beyond what other couples do and no, we are so beyond anything akin to the “dabble”. What we do…” Will can’t finish his thought. He can’t articulate it. “Look, you told me that you knew what was good for me. I trust that. I trust that you’ll stop when you need to.” 

“All right, Will.” Hannibal hugs him closer. “At least let’s go with the color system, green, yellow, red. If I feel you are in danger of being pushed too far, I will ask the color.” 

“And how is this effective when I am barely above a level of consciousness when in my headspace?” 

“Good question,” Hannibal replies. He has no answer. He decides to shift focus of the discussion. “Will, in all our sessions when you were in therapy, we never discussed your father.” 

“Oh, here it comes,” Will says, sitting back up again and indicating for Hannibal to bring the tray closer. “So now we are having the ‘daddy discussion.’ OK. Bring it.”

“You wanted this discussion, William. I believe you said, and I quote, ‘I want to talk about this ‘daddy’ business.’ Am I not correct? Do you not remember?” 

“Yeah, I remember. Hannibal, you do realize that you have a serious daddy complex, right? I don’t know that I am the one who needs to address my relationship with my father.” Will digs into his oatmeal. It shouldn’t surprise him how amazing it is. Steel cut oats, a touch of cinnamon, perfect amount of sugar. 

Hannibal sits back and watches Will eat. He always revels in watching Will eat. He thinks about what Will has said. Finally, he makes a realization. “Will, I can honestly say that the desire to be called ‘daddy’ or to be placed in the position of authoritative father figure in relation to sexual desire has never come up until you.” 

“So you never played ‘daddy’ to Alana? Bedelia?” 

Hannibal is thinking about Will’s question. He couldn’t imagine Bedelia engaging in any sort of role playing, especially calling Hannibal _daddy_. Will must be thinking the same thing because immediately after he asks the question, he bursts out laughing. Soon, both men are laughing. 

“Oh stop, Hannibal. It hurts.” Will is clenching his fists. “I don’t know how laughing can hurt my ass but it does.” Hannibal laughs again. 

Will finishes his oatmeal and Hannibal takes the bowl. He drinks some juice and then leans back into Hannibal. “What is it that does it, Hannibal? I mean, when I begged you and called you daddy…you blew. That was all it took. The look in yours eyes…fuck.” Will is getting hard again. “Christ” He says and lifts the blanket off so Hannibal can see his semi-erect cock as if to prove his argument. 

“My arousal fuels your arousal.”

Will smiled. “Well, yeah. Don’t you get off on seeing me hard? Seeing me get all worked up when you tighten your grip on my cock?” Will was nuzzling Hannibal and he could see the rise in his pants, the obvious bulge getting larger. 

“William,” Hannibal started with a warning tone in his voice. “I know you think you want to continue with this but trust me, your body needs to rest. The last thing you need right now is more exertion.” 

“I wasn’t thinking of any exertion on my part,” Will said as he slowly leaned over and unzipped Hannibal’s pants. 

“William. This is your first warning.” 

“Really, Hannibal? You’re going to punish me for something that will clearly benefit you?” 

“Punishment is about learning control and honoring respect, Will. Second warning. You only receive one more.” 

Will was easing his hand into Hannibal’s pants, his hand palming Hannibal’s cock. “You wouldn’t dare use the belt on me in my condition.” 

“Do you think whipping is the only punishment you can incur? Don’t test me, William.” 

Will thought for a moment then withdrew his hand and sat back. “Good boy,” Hannibal said and leaned down and kissed him on the top of his head, an act of approval, pride. 

Will curled into Hannibal, the kiss of approval clearly affecting him. He exhaled slowly and tried to get comfortable. “Why am I so willing to give into you so quickly? I have never submitted to anyone.” 

“I suppose, Will, for the same reason I feel an affinity to be authoritative over you: you feel secure enough in our relationship to explore ways to access your vulnerability.” 

“How do you feel vulnerable when you punish me?” Will asked, honestly. 

“Will, when you trust me to punish you, to teach you, to guide you, I feel vulnerable in displaying my need to care for you.” 

“Hannibal, I don’t need you to take care of me.” 

“I know. Which is what makes it all the more alluring.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

Hannibal sighed. He knew that he needed to articulate his feelings to Will in a way that would not make Will feel the need to retreat, or worse, to feel weak. “Will, your mind is the most amazing tool I have ever seen put to use. But as we have witnessed, this has come with a price. If I hadn’t interfered in the ways I did with Uncle Jack, you would have never survived.” 

“You mean after you framed me for…” 

Hannibal tugged on Will’s curls. “Behave, William.” Will smirked. Both were happy they had come to a point in their relationship where the past remained the past. Hannibal continued. “Me caring for you in the ways I do is an honor. I told you: I let you in. I let you know me. I let you see me. You allowing me to care for you in the ways I do is you letting me in, letting me see _you_. And I take great responsibility in respecting this gift you offer me.” 

“So the authoritative father role?” 

Hannibal rested his chin on the top of Will’s head. He decided right then that every discussion they had from this point forward would be held wrapped around each other. “I suppose the caretaker part is certainly part of being a father figure. I had never been drawn to this role until you, Will. It never occurred to me to assume this position…you draw it out of me. You seem to enjoy it. Am I mistaken?” 

“No, you’re not mistaken. I do like it—I admit it. When I slip into that place…” Again, Will struggled to articulate his thoughts. 

“Headspace. I expect that when you enter into the role of being _my boy_ , being _younger_ , it is much akin to the same headspace you enter when you are reaching the peak of desire.” 

“Yeah, I suppose,” Will agrees. “It feels as if I’m…floating. Anything that might have been holding me down is gone, as if I can fly.” 

Hannibal hugs Will closer. “This is exactly how subspace has been described. Headspace, subspace, no matter the term it has the same effect: a physical and emotional release.” 

Will makes a short, agreeable grunt. “I like it.” 

“Some submissives have said they come to crave it.” 

“Is that how you see me, Hannibal? As submissive?” 

Hannibal released a loud breath, perhaps an indication of how odd Will’s question was to him. “Of course not, Will. I told you I thought you were strong and that has not changed. In fact, since we have become physically intimate, I find you even braver than I first thought.” 

“How do you figure?”

“Oh, William,” Hannibal’s hug engulfing more of Will, “your willingness to explore new territory and your acceptance of allowing me to guide you past your limits is one of the bravest things I have seen. The mere fact that you are accepting of these new roles, not only as lovers but as lovers entrenched in a power dynamic is a perfect example of your bravery.” 

Will was silent for a bit, wrapped up in Hannibal’s arms, tracing the strength of muscle there. Finally, Will asked, “How do we negotiate that dynamic, Hannibal? Like, when we step into those roles, for example?” 

“I think we should enter them naturally, as we have been doing.” 

“OK, but I have some boundaries.” 

“Such as? Hannibal offered a look of perplexity, though Will couldn’t see it. Will had no boundaries when they discussed punishment so it was curious that he had specific issues with the age play roles they were discussing. 

“I expect you know about age play, being a therapist and all.” 

“Yes, I have done some research in the territory of fetish play. While I have never had a patient discuss age play with me, I know what it entails.” 

Will shifted in Hannibal’s arms, still trying to get comfortable. He was wide awake now and Hannibal expected he was feeling the pain now that the sedative from the previous evening was leaving his system.

“Well, I really like the authority you have over me…I think it’s fair.” Will shifted again. “I mean, you’re right: I don’t take care of myself the way I should. It’s not intentional…I just get so wrapped up in my shit—my projects—that it never occurs to me to stop to eat lunch, you know?” Hannibal offered an agreeable hum. He knew that Will’s lack of self-discipline was not intentional. “So when you punish me, I get it. I mean, I get why you feel the need to punish me. And that role of authority is apparently really kinda nice—clearly I like it—when it comes with a title.”

“You mean ‘daddy’? Is that reference preferable over other terminology such as Master? Or Sir?” 

“God no…there is no way I am calling you Master, Hannibal. Not in your wildest dreams.” 

Hannibal laughed. “Yes, Will, I don’t see that terminology being a term of endearment coming from you.” 

“That’s it. When I call you _daddy_ , I guess there is some…emotion behind it.” 

“Affection,” Hannibal offered.

“Yes! Titles like Master or Sir are all about power play and I know this is a power dynamic we are discussing but I’m not comfortable with those titles in the relationship we are creating. Those are not balanced roles for me.”

“For some people, addressing each other with the reference of Master or Sir, even Dom and sub is an equal partnership.” 

“Not for me. I don’t like it. I like daddy,” Will said stubbornly. 

“I expect that your discomfort with titles such as Master might have something to do with issues from our past.” 

“I dunno. I guess so. I mean, maybe. I just…if we’re going to do this, that is, if we are going to include these things in our relationship…I mean, I am glad we’re talking about it.” 

Hannibal sat back. Clearly Will still had issue with the subject. “You said you had some boundaries, Will? Something you want to set into place?” 

“mmm. Yeah. OK. I am fine with the names, the titles, whatever. I even like when you call me your boy, even…even…” Will let his comment trail off. 

Hannibal ran his hand through Will’s curls. “Baby boy?” 

Will closed his eyes and leaned back into Hannibal. “Yes. I even like it when you call me ‘baby boy’. It makes me feel wanted. Protected. Let’s me kinda zone out without having to worry about anything because I know you’ll take care of it. 

“And I revel in doing so. But something else bothers you. What are the boundaries you mentioned?” 

“Well, I know about age play. I just don’t know that all of the components are something I am comfortable with. Or even interested in.” 

“Will, we have the choice to makes this relationship anything we would like. There are no rules here. Just tell me what it is that is on your mind.” 

Will hedged before he finally spoke up. “The whole diapering, bottle feeding…Hannibal, I’m not into that. I hope that’s not what you are interested in. 

Hannibal snickered. Then he laughed. “Will. The minute you become incontinent enough to require a diaper, you become protein in a casserole.” This made Will laugh. Hannibal continued. “I don’t think we are actually engaging in age play in the traditional sense that the fetish defines. I think my desire to be identified as _daddy_ to your like of being called my _boy_ is simply part of the power dynamic, no different than the Master or Sir titles for other couples. I am comfortable with the titles we have chosen.” 

“OK. So can we discuss punishment? Like, the specific forms?” Will asked, not yet ready to move from Hannibal’s arms, despite the throbbing in his bottom. He knew he would need to get up and take some sort of mild pain reliever but he wasn’t quite ready to move from the space of comfort he was finding wrapped in Hannibal’s arms. 

“Certainly. You failed to note any limitations when we last spoke of punishment. Have you decided on some you would like to set forth?”

“Well, I am OK with the belt, obviously. I don’t know that you would have stopped that first time, even if I wasn’t OK with it,” Will said, once again running his fingers along the muscles in Hannibal’s arms. He was fascinated really, at the upper strength the older man had and reveled in the definition of each ripple, each defined tendon. 

“No, I would not have stopped. I knew you could handle it.” 

Will shifted. “Well what the fuck, Hannibal? Why I am bothering to tell you any things I don’t like if you are just going to do what the fuck you want?” 

Hannibal gripped at Will. “Will, you are coming very close to punishment right now if you don’t watch your language and change your tone with me,” he stated, angrily. 

“I already hurt Hannibal, there isn’t anything more you can do to me,” Will responded stubbornly. 

“Do you think that last night you reached the limits of your pain? William, think upon who I am. And think carefully.” Will tried squirming out from Hannibal’s arms but Hannibal held tighter making it impossible for the younger man to move away. “Do not think I don’t see the irony that you may be punished while discussing punishment.” 

Will sighed and surrendered to Hannibal’s hold. “Good boy,” Hannibal said and eased up. Will seemed to relax once he heard the praise. “I will listen to your limits but I will determine what is best for you. You agreed to this arrangement several times already and we will not backtrack. Would you like us to draw up a contract to confirm this?” 

“No! Scripted!” Will said, returning to his earlier declaration. “I don’t want that shit.” 

“Then behave. Now tell me what you were thinking when you started this discussion.” 

Will sighed. He wasn’t really sure of any limits that he had mainly because he wasn’t sure what he—or Hannibal—were capable of. The whole concept of punishment was so foreign to him, as was the list of rules that he and Hannibal had drafted after that first night with the belt. 

“I don’t know what my limits are. If you are going to push me past them, what’s the point of trying to name them? How about you tell me what kinds of punishments I can expect and I’ll tell you if I would like them or not?” 

Hannibal shrugged. “Seems futile, Will, if I am going to make the decision for you concerning punishment. Why don’t we just allow forms of punishment to evolve naturally as with the other components of our relationship?” Will shook his head in agreement. “Though, you are missing something relevant here.” 

“What’s that?” Will asked. 

“You are not supposed to like your punishment, Will. That defeats the purpose.” Will turned and looked at Hannibal with his most disgruntled look possible, which only served to make Hannibal laugh. “Anything else, William? Any other issue you would like to discuss before we begin our day? I would like to get some pain meds in you and I also want to check your stitches.” 

“Yeah, actually. There is.” Hannibal waited for Will to continue. “We need to talk about returning to familiar ground.” 

Hannibal leaned to look at Will directly. “Familiar ground?” he questioned. 

“Yeah. We have the basement set up and we have been settled in this house for weeks. Don’t you think it’s time?”

“Time, Will? Time for what?” 

“Hannibal, I don’t have that much muscle on me. You took a chunk out of me last night. You can’t keep doing that.” 

Hannibal smiled. “Just this morning, I was thinking the same thing.” 

“And did you come to a conclusion? Have any suggestions?”

Hannibal shifted and helped Will get up to begin their day. “I do. I met the rudest shop owner when I was in Naples. Perhaps we should pay him a visit.”


End file.
